Protecters against an empire
by HeavenStar 18
Summary: A Star protects series part 6: The protecters arrive just in time to stop a betrayal and Stars power reveals a major difference in this world. A certain princess is still alive. Along with the black knights they'll put an end to the emperor of Britannia and the empire itself.
1. Part 1: Just in time

**Protecters against an empire **

**Part 1: Just in time**

"After nine months of pregnancy the baby is born, now does anyone have any questions" said Star looking away from an image that displayed an inside diagram of a pregnant woman on a white board.

Star was finishing up giving some of the younger members of his group "the talk". They were in the hanger for his mechs at the back of the Orion Omega. Besides the white board there was a desk next to it where Nana and Hachi were sitting. In front of them were smaller desks where some of the younger members were sitting.

This included Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Annie, Connie and Sasha who were looking embarrassed that they had to sit through this. Then there was Hiro and Zero Two who he had noticed were looking amazed throughout the entire talk and seemed to be more focused on the images then listening to their leader. Goro, Ichigo, Mitsuru, Kokoro, Zorome, Miku, Futoshi, Ikuno and Naomi seemed surprised for a while but their faces resembled that of the members from the hundred and fourth cadet core when Star showed the diagrams of the reproductive systems.

"Do we seriously have to sit through all this" said Connie resting his head on his desk, "Why didn't Isdioro and Isma have to sit through all this".

"Hey yeah they look younger then us" said Sasha standing up form her desk.

"That's because they come from a world where they had a full understanding of human reproduction" said Hermione who had been standing next to the board.

"And before you ask Kio, Manami, Aoi and Eris had schools that gave them the talk by professionals" said Star before sighing, "Or given to them by their parents because some parents thinks it might be safer for their children to here it from someone they know".

"Where did you get this talk" asked Ichigo?

"I got it twice actually back when I was in school" said Star calmly, "Second time was more detailed if I remember right".

"Wait Star didn't you say your body was born after eight months" said Mikasa getting everyone's attention.

"I'm glad you asked that Mikasa, what my body went through is known as a premature birth where a baby is born early, there have also been some cases where baby doesn't arrive on its due date which is considered late" said Star when Ikuno raised her hand, "Yes Ikuno".

"I might be wrong but I feel like there might be side effects for a baby who is born early" she said before putting her hand down.

"That is correct, as I said earlier during pregnancy the baby's body is being formed, that includes its organs such as lungs and heart, if their born early the organs themeselves will have not been fully formed" said Star looking serious, "Not having oxygen flowing to your brain will have side effects on it, luckily in my time they made a machine to help the baby if its born early, it is known as an incubator, but still there is side effects later on in the baby's life such as finding it hard to learn certain things" he said.

"Yeah but I probably not the only thing thinking this, but what does this have to do with our mission" said Eren and everyone besides Star and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I noticed how most of the team are in a relationship or have feelings of wanting to be with someone" he said smiling noticing some of the members of squad thirteen share a look with their partners, "The point I'm trying to make is at one point you'll probably want to have sex to let off some steam or just enjoy your time together, this is just to make sure you understand what your doing".

"Well Hanji was handing out protection a few days ago" said Annie resting back in her seat making everyone look embarrassed as they remembered Levis girlfriend showing a box of condoms she had gotten back in Kio, Manami, Aoi and Eris world. She showed them during a barbecue.

"Well those might not always work, luckily I can make a more effective version of birth control so if you need any in the future don't be afraid to ask" said Star as the bight blue light covered his body and the board and projector displaying the images vanished in a bright blue flash, "Class dismissed, report to the crew quarters and be ready to be called to the bridge at a moments notice" he said as everyone got up from their seats, the seats and desks they were sitting at vanished.

Meanwhile in the bath house of the ship were Manami, Aoi and Eris who were sitting in the bath, "Are you sure we have time for this, we could get to the next world at any moment" said Aoi looking towards the exit.

"Relax, like the others said they don't how long it takes to get each world" said Manami relaxing against the bath.

"Yeah we need to enjoy ourselves then" said Eris happily stretching her arms above her head.

"No need to show off" thought Manami and Aoi looking jealous as a certain area on Eris body stood out form her stretching.

Kio was sitting at one of the tables drinking a cup of green tea when Levi and Hanji walked over to him, "Mind if we sit with you" asked Hanji?

"Uh yeah sure" said Kio as the two of them took chairs at the table he was sitting at, "Are we getting close to the next world" he asked?

"Nope still just lights passing us by, we want to ask whos in charge of your group in the team" asked Levi?

"Uh we don't have anyone in charge, we mostly just decide things together" said Kio looking nervous from the question.

"Well I guess the four of you can be an exception since not many joined form your world" said Hanji sitting back when she heard something splash into a glass.

"That's amazing Farnese" said Shiricke who was sitting at a table with the recently engaged Serpico and Farnese. Farnese was making water pour out of her wand into an empty glass thanks to a spell Hermione taught her.

"Thank you, though Hermione probably has better control of it then me" said Farnese as she tried to stay focused until the flow stopped, "She really is a good teacher, not that you weren't good" she said nervously looking at Shiricke who just smiled.

"Don't worry it's alright, I think it's a good thing you have more then one person teaching you magic" said Shiricke when the elevator to the left side of room dinged showing Star and Hermione walking out of it.

"Don't doubt yourself Shiricke, after all ive seen you perform things I wasn't able to do and I'm not sure how to use a staff" said Hermione smiling at the young witch.

"How did the talk go" Serpico asked Star who just looked down embarrassed.

"Ive been alive for thousands of years, yet giving a large group the talk has to be one of he toughest things Ive ever had to go through" said Star.

"Well you better be prepared just in case they ask you questions about it later" said Casca walking over to them with Puck and Ivalera flying next to her.

"Don't get me started, hey wheres Guts" said Star looking confused.

"He volunteered to keep an eye on the ships trip" said Puck pointing towards the direction of the bridge.

"I better get back to it then" said Star while walking quickly towards the bridge while his wife laughed at how fast he was walking.

Guts was sitting in the right side captains chair when the door slid open, "Who said you could sit there" said Star walking in but sounded calm despite his words.

"Ive been waiting for a while and I didn't want to break whatever your controls did so I decided to sit here" said Guts looking bored.

"Yeah cant say I blame you" said Star practically falling down into the pilots chair and moving it so it wasn't facing the controls

"That exhausting huh" said Guts smirking at him.

"Uh shut it" said Star smirking before the two of them laughed, "You don't know how long I was gone do you because I was not keeping track of time" he said now facing the controls as Guts got up from his chair.

"A few hours it feels like, shouldn't we have been there by now" he said standing next to Stars chair.

"The world of worlds works in mysterious ways so it might have wanted to make our trip longer now that were no longer walking around" said Star siting back in chair when there was blinking blue light on the controls.

"Star" said Guts looking serious.

"I see it" said Star with the same look on his face as he placed his hands on the ships flight controls as the ship came out of light drive, revealing the darkness of the world of worlds.

"What happened" said Hermione walking with Casca onto the bridge. She had rushed to the bridge after hearing Stars thoughts in her head when the beeping started.

"The ship was suppose to come out light drive when we reached the portal to the next world, so far I'm not seeing anything" said Star looking past the screen when Casca spoke up.

"No wait over there" she said and they looked the right to see a bright blue path leading to a Dark portal surrounded by a bright blue line.

"Hermione go with Casca to alert the others to suit in the armor on board frame then report to the steps" said Star as he started lowering the ship to the bright blue path.

"Got it" she said giving him a kiss on the right cheek before she and Casca left the bridge.

"What about me commander" said Guts looking down at Star.

"Same as everyone else, suit up" said Star.

A while later the ship was landed next to the path and the steps leading to the ship landed on them. Star and Hermione were the first ones to walk out with Guts and Casca who were in their berserk armor following them. Serpico, Farnese, Isidro and Isma were in their armored suits back from when they were in squad thirteens world. Shiricke just stayed in her witch outfit. Levi along with the rest of the members from his world were in their scout gear. Kio and Eris were in their catian suits while Aoi and Eris got armor from Frame. Nana and Hachi went the same route.

Squad thirteen were in their pilot suits and the girls were wearing their franxx necklaces. Being ready to pilot at a moments notice.

"You sure its safe to walk in armed" Casca asked looking at Star.

"Of course, we don't know exactly what were walking into" said Star as the protecters got closer to the portal.

Their world were they were heading to was a world where a power known as Geass exists. This power was used by a young man name Lelouch Lambrouge, originally known as Leouch Vi Britannia, once a prince to the Britanian empire. He got the power from an immortal girl named C2 and he used it for his fight against his once homeland after what happened to his sister and his mother being killed. Wishing to make the world a peaceful place for his sister Nunnally.

His group known as the black knights had many victory's, accept during the black rebellion. He had created the persona Zero too lead them. But at the time now things werent looking good. After the battle in the Tokyo settlement that was destroyed by a Fleia warhead, leaving him to believe his sister died in the blast.

He had been called to the hangar on the ship with Kallen who now stood in front of him as several Knightmares pointed their rifles at him. Along with some of the higher ups form the black knights pointing guns down at him from a railing up above. Some of them were Ohgi, Tamaki and Todoh.

Diethard stood in front of the knightmares pointing his camera at the two of them, "Its over Zero we all know about your geass power" said Ohgi.

"Your nothing but a traitor, pawns in your game" said Todoh.

"This isn't good, knightmares are out of my reach, but I could use it on Ohgi and the others, but what then" Lelouch thought looking annoyed under his mask that he had gotten into this situation.

"How could you do this to us, its your fault that massacre happened" said Tamaki.

"Wait this is all one sided, cant you see how far we've come thanks to Zero" said Kallen standing in front of Lelouch with her arms spread out protectively, "Can't you just listen to him".

"Your in the way Kallen, do you want to die with Zero" said Tamaki still looking annoyed.

"Don't tell me he sued his geass on you to" said Ohgi.

"Lelouch I need an answer, what exactly do I mean to you" said Kallen looking back at him with a worried look in her eyes.

"What do I do" thought Lelouch then hearing Kallen speak to him again which brought him out of his thoughts, "Please Lelouch" she said.

Through his mask Lelouch looked her in the eyes. Lelouch knew her as one of the people who was truly loyal to Zero, he always enjoyed teasing her. But then his mind flashed from all their time together, their time with the student council at Ashford and the joke he made about her when she was in the bunny suit.

The rage he felt when she was captured made him realize it felt like losing someone important to him. After thinking back to what happened when she caught him almost using refrain, he realized he cared for more then just a soldier. It's was thanks to her he was able to get back up from his loss. He loved her and when he realized that he remembered what happen to Shirley and Nunnally.

"No I refuse to lose her to" he thought but before he could do anything, there was sound of a lightning strike to the right side of the room.

"What is that" said Nagisa pointing her rifle at the black portal surrounded by a bright blue line that suddenly appear on the right side wall of the hangar.

"Half of the knightmares point your rifles at it" said Ohgi as half of the knightmares pointed their rifles at the portal while the other half kept their sights on Lelouch, when someone walked out.

Star was the first one to walk out, like Hermione they were in their outfits they had worn after being reunited. The rest of the protecters walked out surprising the black knights and Schneizel who was standing at the entrance to the railing with his assistant.

Star looked over to Lelouch and Kallen, then up at the senior officers of the black kngiths. Then he started looking back and forth before stopping, "Well looks like we showed up at the perfect time" he said calmly.

"Care to tell us where we are" said Levi stepping forward.

"Were in the world of code geass and from the look of things we arrived at just the right time" said Star when Todoh pointed his rifle at him.

"Identify yourselves" he said when the bright blue light covered Stars body making him look shocked before his rifle flew out of his hands and landed at Stars feet.

"Anyone ever tell you it's rude to point a gun at people" said Star beginning to walk towards Lelouch and Kallen.

"Wait who are you" said Lelouch before Star stood in front of him and Kallen.

"You want those two youll have to go through me" said Star pointing his right thumb at himself surprising the black knights.

"Well I guess we know where to stand now, lets go" said Zero Two as the other protecters nodded in agreement before they surrounded Lelouch and Kallen.

"Wait whats happening" said Kallen when Hermione placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry everything's going to be okay, we wont let them hurt him" she said smiling.

Despite the surprising situation Kallen smiled back, "Thank you" she said before standing next to Lelouch.

"Get away from that monster kallen, before he uses his geass" said Ohgi pointing his rifle at the person he once knew as Zero before the rifle flew to Stars feet like Todohs.

"You all need to calm the fuck down" said Star with a threatening tone in his voice and some of the black knights looked afraid from his tone.

"Been a while since he sounded that mad" said Serpico calmly.

"My name is Heaven Star, the people who came with me through the portal are part of my team known as the protecters" said Star.

"You do realize your protecting a murderer right, he used his power on princes Euphemia to massacre innocent Japanese" said Nagisa looking annoyed.

Kio, Manami and Aoi looked surprised. But didn't decide to speak up since they didn't have a reason to doubt their leaders actions.

"Is that what Schenizel told you, you do realize hes the prince of your enemy right, talk about being dumb" said Star calmly.

"Shut up, who are you calling dumb" said Tamaki.

"Because that isn't the whole truth" said Star surprising the black knights and Kallen who looked at Lelouch.

"Lelouch is this true" she asked him only for him to look down as the memory's of Euphemias death flashed in his mind.

"The truth was that it was an accident" said Star surprising the black knights.

"Wait how do you know that" said Lelouch.

"I have power called all knowing, which means I know almost everything about each world I travel to, Lelouch Vi Britania" said Star seriously.

Lelouch then removed his mask and pulled down his mouth cover, "I see" he said.

"So it is true" said Todoh.

"How did it turn into an accident" Ohgi asked looking serious.

"I was going to go through with the zone plan when I told Euphie about the geass, I gave her the wrong example before I realized my geass had evolved to always stay on" said Lelouch holding a hand over his left eye where a lense covered the geass symbol.

"To kill the Japanese" said Todoh.

"Yes that's right and the only way I had to stop her was to kill her" said Lelouch with a sad look on his face. Kallen seemed surprise by the way he now looked, it was rare for him to be like this. So she decided to hold his hand to comfort him.

"Thank you Kallen, but i don't think I deserve your kindness" said Lelouch.

"Well if that were true I wouldn't be standing at this side of the room" said Kallen smiling when Zero Two spoke up.

"Oh is he your darling" said Zero Two making the red haired girl blush.

"Maybe next time you should teach them social skills" said Levi calmly looking at Star.

"One thing at a time Levi" said Star when Ohgi spoke up.

"You didn't tell us it was an accident" he said and the other black knights following his lead. The protecters along with them looking towards Schneizel who looked annoyed form the sudden turn around.

"You all remember what his powers do right, he controls minds" said Schneizel.

"So" said Star making the blond haired prince look towards the protecters leader, "Hes used that power mostly for the black knights victory's, plus how would the black knights be under control if their able to start a betrayal" he said.

"Wow hes right" said Kallen, "When you put it like that they are being ridiculous".

"Thank you Ms Kozuki, now" said Star looking back at Kallen as he spoke, but when he looked back at Schneizel he looked directly into his eyes and blue lines started to appear, "Whats happening" he thought when he noticed he was in different surroundings.

He was in what looked like a hospital room, "Wait this is" he said until he looked on the hospital bed to see Euphemia herself. Uncouncious under a white blanket as he heart monitor showed a straight line.

"This must be when Schneizel saw Euphemia after her death, but why are my powers showing me this" said Star looking around the room noticing V2 standing next to the bed with a calm look on his face as Shneizel entered the room with a sad look on his face.

"Has Kururugi been sent away" said Schneizel as he stared down at Euphemia.

"Yes, I'm sure he will be fighting at his best to take down Zero, all to bring justice to her name" V2 said smiling, "Meanwhile her blood can prove useful to us".

"Wait, what are they talking about" said Star only to stare in shock as Schneizel lifted up the screen on the heart monitor to reveal a second one, this one was beeping.

"Ill have her sent to one my facility's far away, there might be something in her dna that could help us perfect a geass shut down" said Schneizel, "Forgive me Euphie for its better if the whole word to think you are dead so we can survive".

"Su za ku" Euphie whispered in her uncouncious state.

"They knew she resisted Leouchs geass for a time and they took her away so they could study her" said Star angrily as the images around him vanished and he was back in the hangar.

"Is he okay" Hanji asked?

"Yeah hes just been standing there for a few minutes doing nothing" said Isidoro.

"Heaven" said Hermione about to reach out to her husband when she notified his fists were clenched and they were shaking.

"You" he said angrily looking at Schneizel, "SON OF A BITCH" he yelled with a bright blue flash shining in the room. When it went down everyone looked to see Star pointing his unit blaster straight at Schneizel.

"What happened" said Lelouch looking confused.

"He looked into Schneizels mind and found out something" said Hermione and the protecters looked to see she had surprised look on her face. She knew what Star had found out.

"Wait what did he see" said Kallen only for Star to answer as Schneizel now looked afraid as Star pointed his weapon at him.

"This whole worlds been lied to, Princess Euphemia Li Britannia is still alive" said Star making the people in the room who knew about her look surprised. Lelouch however glared up at his half brother.

"How dare you, what have you done to Euphie" he thought wondering what Shniezel had done to one of the few of the siblings he actually cared about and who he thought he had killed.


	2. Part 2: To stop the Emperor

**Part 2: To stop the Emperor**

Schenizel could only stare in shock that he had been found out because only himself and V2 knew about it, "How did you find out this information" he asked while Star continued to aim his unit blaster at the prince?

"A while back my wife told me there would be differences in the worlds I knew about, looks like my powers wanted to give me the update on this one" said Star as Hermione stood next tp him and pointed her wand forward.

"What did you do to her" said Lelouch as he got out from the protecters that had surrounded him and Kallen.

"Its best you answer him, your outnumbered" said Todoh as the black knights that had gotten to hold onto their rifles aimed them forward at Schenizel who now looked annoyed.

Schneizel then pressed a button on a device in his right ear, "Anya fire on the hanger" he whispered.

Star was the only one to hear him, "EVERYONE GET DOWN" he yelled as he grabbed his wife and he along with protecters jumped to the left side of the room as the right side wall exploded. A bright blue shield protecting himself and his team along with Lelouch and Kallen.

"What was that" said Manami as the smoke cleared revealing the outside where the knigtmare frame the Mordrid aimed its giant cannon at them.

"That things smaller then a franxx we can take it" said Zorome standing up.

"No there isn't enough time to" said Star when there were two gun shots. One bullet bouncing off his head and he looked to see it land on the ground.

Star looked to see it was Schneizels assistant who shot at him and he now looked afraid, "How is he still alive" he asked only for Schneizel to smile?

"Don't worry you still hit one target" he said.

"Wait who was the second target" thought Star only to here a female voice scream "NOOO". He then looked to see Kallen holding a wounded LeLouch in her arms. The second bullet had pierced his right shoulder.

"All knightmares fire on the Mordrid" said Todoh ordering the knigthmares in the hangar to shoot at the Mordrid. The bullets barely breaking through the superior knightmares shields as its cannon began to light up again.

"Its charging again" said Nagisa looking worried.

"Star" said Guts looking at the protecters leaders for instructions, but he didn't know Star had already something on its way.

Inside the Mordreds cockpit, "This time the mission will be compete" Anya one of the members of the knight of the round said as she was about to fire when there was a blue flash next to her Knightmare. Jet brought its right shoulder blade down on the cannon severing it from the rest of the knightmare, "Another interruption" she said looking bored as she flew away from the hangar as Jet gave chase.

Meanwhile back in the hangar, "The bullet didn't go all the way through" said Nana as she looked to see the bullet that hit Lelouch hadn't gone all the way through.

"Then we have to get it out" said Kallen as Star rushed over to the former prince and checked his pulse.

"Hes still alive but ill have to act fast" said Star as he held his right bright blue hand over the bullet wound. Those who didn't know him watched surprised as the bullet flew out of the hole and the wound closed leaving behind undamaged skin.

"Whoa" said Tamaki then unlike the others he noticed some people weren't in the room anymore, "Hey the other prince has made a run for it" he said getting everyone's attention to see Schneizel and his assistant were gone.

"Then lets go after him" said Kallen angrily as she stood up on the ground wanting to get revenge against the person who shot Lelouch.

"No ill go after him, you take Lelouch back to his quarters so he can heal up" said Star as he took two metal pieces off the orange ring around his wrist and threw them out of the hole in the hangar.

"But" said Kallen about to interrupt when Hermione spoke up.

"Hes going to need someone there for him when he wakes up" she said calmly while Kallen sighed in acceptance.

"Alright then" she said lifting Lelouch up by his right arm and began to carry him back to the elevator they had come out of earlier.

"Wait" said Ohgi wanting to say something but Star spoke up interrupting him.

"If you don't remember Schneizels not the only one board we have to worry about, Casca take your team with them to secure Cornelia and Vileta in this ships conference room, the black knights will know who they are" said Star.

"Understood" said Casca nodding yes.

"Everyone else head to the landing pad and wait for me there" said Star and in a bright blue flash he was gone and re appeared in Jets cockpit. He took the mechs controls and began to fight a member of the knight of the round.

The Mordrid fired missiles from behind its back and Jet blasted each of them with its arm cannons. Blue balls of energy detonating the missiles in mid air. Though the smoke Jet flew fast through it and kicked knightmares head off.

Anya stared up at Jet as the mech flew above her, aiming its right arm cannon at her, "You have one chance to fly away from this, I suggest you make it quick" said Star from the mechs speakers.

Anya only started in shock before a red circle surrounded her eyes, "Well thank you for the kind offer" she said with a smile as if she was another person, before putting all of the power into knightmares booster and flew away from Jet.

"Ill have to take care of her at another time" thought Star before looking back down at the Ikagura and saw a jet taking off. But before it could get away something massive jumped out of the water and grabbed it.

"What is this" said Schneizel who was sitting in the jet and he looked out his window to see a glowing bright blue eye. Stars beast Godzilla had grabbed onto the jet and held it over the landing pad. The beast then split the jet in two as if it was breaking a branch into two pieces. He dropped out of one half Schenizel and his assistant back onto the Ikagura. From the half where the cockpit was the pilot fired a pistol at the beasts face.

Godzilla looked up at the pilot as it held the other half of the Jet in its left hand and then breathed blue flames at it. Destroying the other half of the jet and burning the pilot to ashes.

Schneizel could only stare in shock as the beast shrunk down to Stars size and landed on the Ikagura. Staring at the two of them with angry look on its face as Jet landed next to him. Star jumped out of the cockpit when the assistant aimed his pistol at him. But before he could even blink Star punched him across the face, sending him falling to the ground unconscious.

"That was for shooting at me and Lelouch" Star said angrily and he looked down to see Schneizel smiling, "What are you smiling about" he asked as Godzilla stood next to his caller.

"From the tone of your voice I guess that my brother is dead" he said.

"Actually hes alive and well after I healed him just in time" said Star before smiling under the light, "You should also count yourself lucky that I was the one who went after you" he said only to see the prince continue to smile.

"Well if you kill me Euphemia will also die" said Schneizel.

"Oh I know and I never said anything about killing you" said Star nodding at someone behind him.

Schneizel looked confused and before he could look back a spell was shot right into his back. From the entrance to landing pad stood Hermione with most of the protecters, "Everything going alright handsome" she said smiling before putting her wand in its holster while Schneizel fell face first onto the ground unconscious.

The bright blue light stopped covering Stars body to reveal he was smiling, "You have perfect timing beautiful" he said as his wife walked over to him and the two of them shared a quick kiss.

"Hate to interrupt your moment but what happened to that thing you were fighting against" asked Levi stepping forward?

"I had to let it go, but trust me its to damaged to put up another fight against us" said Star as some of the black knights walked out of the exit.

"I'm sorry sir but commander Ohgi told us to come assist you" a male soldier asked?

"Good you can take these two the brig for me and send someone to tell Ohgi ill be in the conference room in a few moments while I go check on Zero" said Star, "Levi, Ichigo take your teams to the conference room that goes for you as well, Kio, Manami, Aoi and Eris" he said with the people in question nodding in understanding.

"Me and Hermione will join you shortly" said Star as he and his wife went to go find Lelouchs quarters on the ship.

Lelouch slowly opened his eyes expecting to feel pain, but felt none at all, "Looks like your awake" said Kallen who was sitting next to his bed. He looked to she was smiling down at him.

"What happened "said Lelouch slowly sitting up.

"Easy, you were shot after all" said Kallen, "Were back in your room on the Ikagura, I think the fighting ended a while ago since the noise stopped" she said looking at the exit of the room, "C2 is gone as well, I was too focused on you to send someone to look for her".

"Well I appreciate your concern but I feel much better" said Lelouch looking to see the only thing that was damaged on him was his cape along with the shirt under it that now had a hole in them.

Kallen smiled at his confidence before her look turned serious, "I know this isn't the time to be asking this but you never answered me, but Lelouch what do I mean to you" she asked?

Lelouch looked surprised by her tone of voice, but he then looked down with his hair covering his eyes, "Tell me Kallen do you still care about me, even after learning the truth" he asked?

"Of course I do, at first I was angry back when I discovered who you were and I thought you had used your geass to control me" said Kallen, "But then I learned more about you from Nannully, the things you would do to look after her made me think Naoto would do the same for me" she said smiling remembering her talks with the young princess which made her look then turn sad.

"I'm sorry about what happened to her by the way, she was very kind to me back when I was captured" she said.

"Thank you Kallen" said Lelouch smiling at her which made her blush, "As for what you mean to me, after what ive been through I should be honest with you, back when you were captured I felt like I was losing someone important to me and I would have lied to make sure you got out of that hangar so that you could live" he said making her look surprised.

"Wait do you" Kallen was about to ask him but he interrupted her by smiling.

"Yes, It seems ive fallen in love with you Kallen" said Lelouch smiling, but he then looked confused when she looked down.

"That's all I needed to hear" she said sounding serious. Lelouch was about to say something when Kallen jumped at him and slammed her lips into his. Lelouch blushed at first but then kissed her back. They were so lost in each other that they didn't hear the entrance to the room sliding open.

They broke away but grasping for air, "So you do feel the same way" said Lelouch with a teasing smile.

Kallen smiled at him with a small blush on her face, "Shut up" she said when a voice interrupted them from the entrance of the room, "You know we can come back later if you two want some time to yourselves" said a male voice.

The two of them looked to see Star standing next to Hermione. Kallen and Lelouch then blushed at the position they were found in. Kallen was basically kneeling on top of him and their faces were close together.

"Wait we weren't" said Kallen quickly getting off the bed.

"Its okay, by the look of things its seems you two have become much closer" said Hermione smiling.

"Yes, now can you tell us whats happened to Schneizel" said Lelouch and now the atmosphere in the room had now become serious.

"Lets talk in the living room area" said Star as they all went to sit in the couches. Kallen and Lelouch sat on the one across from Star and Hermione.

"Schneizel along with the man who shot you is being held in the brig and I'm afraid the situation with the facility Euphemias being held in has become much more complicated" said Star.

"What do you mean" asked Lelouch?

"Apparently the people working there are monitoring Schneizels heartbeat, if he dies the facility is rigged to explode at the exact moment it stops beating" said Star.

"Guess he didn't want anyone finding out his dirty secrets" said Kallen crossing her arms.

"That would mean history would have remembered him as a good man" said Lelouch looking annoyed as he clenched his fists.

"So whats our next move" said Kallen.

"Well before that I have some good news for you Lelouch" said Star smiling which made the former prince look confused, "Your sister Nunnally is alive" he said.

"That's great, but how did she get out of the blast range of the Fleija" said Kallen.

"You probably wont find this surprising but Schneizel had a hand in this as well, ive already sent my second beast Drag to go rescuer her" said Star.

"Thank you" said Lelouch smiling with relief.

"As for our next step we should discuss with the black knights and the rest of my team" said Star getting up when the door to the room opened revealing Rolo.

"Lelocuh I had to come back to" he said when he noticed the two people he didn't know. His geass symbol then shined in his left eye.

"Wait Rolo don't" said Lelouch quickly getting up from where he sat when a red sphere shot out from Rolos eye. But the bright blue light covered Stars body and a bright blue sphere shot from his body and clashed with the red one. Rolo seems surprised before the bright blue sphere destroyed his geass and sent him flying into the wall outside and knocking him unconscious.

"Well that was close" said Star as the bright blue light stopped covering his body.

"Was that geass" said Kallen looking at Lelouch.

"Ill tell you about it later" said Lelouch as Star walked out to the hallway and the bright blue light covered his body again as he placed his right hand over Rolos left eye. A bright blue shined and Rolo vanished in a bright blue flash.

"Where did you send him" asked Kallen?

"To the brig and I took away his geass so he won't be going anywhere" said Star calmly.

"He has the power to take away geass" thought Lelouch.

"That's another thing will have to leave for later, but for now we have people waiting" said Star.

"Right" said Lelouch with a serious look on his face as the group of four walked to the Ikaguras conference room.

In the conference room itself, on one side stood the protecters where Ichigo, Goro, Levi, Hanji, Guts and Casca were the only ones sitting.

Sitting across from them was Ohgi who sitting next to Vileta, Todoh who was sitting next to Nagisa and next to them was Cornelia with her head resting on her hands as she remembered being told Euphemia was still alive.

"I will make sure you answer for this Shneizel" she thought when the door to entrance opened revealing Star, Hermione, Lelouch and Kalllen.

"Everything alright" Ohgi asked looking at Kallen who just nodded yes while she stood next to Lelouch who sat at the front of the table while Star sat at the bottom with Hermione standing next to him.

"I guess we owe an apology to you first Lelouch" said Ohgi looking down.

"He still hasn't told us if he used his geass on any of you" said Vileta calmly.

"What is this geass stuff anyway" asked Goro?

"It's a power that's been around for a long time, but for each person it works differently" said Lelouch.

"Lelouchs power has the one that allows him to control peoples minds and makes them do whatever he asks them to do" said Star calmly.

"Yes but I don't remember it happening" said Cornelia.

"That doesn't sound like a very fun power" said Eris.

"Believe me at this point it's become a curse" said Lelouch holding a hand over his left eye, "And to answer your question the only black knight I used it on was Kallen to confirm she was the pilot back during the battle in shinjuku" he said.

"I wonder how he was able to trick me with that phone call" thought Kallen remembering when at first she thought he was Zero after the battle when she went back to Ashford.

"Don't worry hes telling the truth" said Star with the bright blue light covering his body and holding up his right hand to show he was using his powers to act like a lie detector.

"Still though we have to decide on our next move, it wont be long before Britannia realizes one of their princes has gone missing and isn't reporting back" said Todoh who had his arms crossed and Nagisa nodded in agreement.

"I'll talk to him and get Euphies location out of him" said Cornelia looking serious.

"Give me a while and ill figure it out" said Star getting her attention, "If he angers you to the point where you kill him, youll lose Eupehemia for good this time" he said.

"Hes telling the truth sister" said Lelouch as Cornelia sat back down, "Which means we have to choose our next move carefully" he said placing his chin in his left hand.

"Should we ask the UFN if we should continue our mission in japan" said Ohgi.

"We should also get in contact with Kururugi, if I remember he had a personal connection to princess Eupehmia" said Vileta.

"Its not going to be that easy" said Star who was sitting back in his chair, "I just checked and Suzaku is already on his way to confront the emperor on Kamine Island" he said.

"Why would Suazku go confront the emperor" Kallen asked looking at Lelouch?

"He probably made a deal with my brother earlier" said Lelouch and Star nodded in agreement.

"The deal being if Suzaku kills him, Schneizel would become the new emperor and Suzaku would have power over japan" he answered.

"My fathers going to start the Ragnarök connection" said Lelouch making everyone in the room look at him.

"Whats the Ragnarök connection" Casca asked looking at Star.

"Its something hes going to use to gain power over everyone's mind and that way they will all think the same way" said Star surprising everyone in the room accept Lelouch.

"Almost sounds like what Virm was trying to do to us" said Zero Two looking over at Hiro.

"Taking away everyone's free will" said Hiro with a serious look on his face.

"It's a good thing we arrived then" said Ichigo looking at the rest of the protecter commanders who nodded in agreement.

"Wait so were going to Kamine Island" said Nagisa looking confused.

"If we don't stop the emperor not just japan will be in danger but the whole world" said Lelouch.

"Here's something that will make you feel better" said Star as the bright blue light stopped covering his body revealing he had serious look on his face, "After the emperors been dealt with the protecters will help free japan from the Britania empire" he said.

"Wait really" said Ohgi looking surprised.

"Well we would have done it anyway" said Hanji rubbing the back of her head.

"But why would you help us" asked Todoh?

"Because its what we do" said Kio.

"Ill alert the ufn to let them know whats happening and see if we can get any back up" said Ohgi getting up from his chair.

"Ill get in touch with Loyd, I'm sure he wouldn't agree on want the emperor has planned" said Cornelia getting up from her chair.

"By what we've seen I say were going to need more then the franxxs and jet Star" said Levi looking at his leader with a serious look on his face.

"Yeah I guess its about time to bring it through anyway" said Star calmly as he got up from his chair.

"Wait hes bringing the ship through, oh this is great" said Sasha looking excited.

"Oh yeah they won't stand a chance" said Connie smiling.

"Just what ship are you talking about" asked Lelouch looking confused?

"Cmon and youll see" said Star smiling as the protecters walked out of the room with the rest following them soon after. A few minutes later they all stood outside on the landing pad as the bright blue light covered Stars body.

Heavens light appeared in its holder on his right side and he took out the sword sending a bright blue slash into the air. Then a giant black, surrounded a bright blue light portal appeared.

"Is that it" said Nagisa.

"Just wait for it" said Miku smirking at the confused woman. Then the people who didn't recognize it stared up in shock as the Orion omega flew through the portal and after it was all the way out, the portal vanished.

"So what do you think" said Star looking back at them as he placed his sword back in its holder.

Lelouch was the first one to act, but instead of speaking first he laughed, "I think I speak for everyone when I say I'm glad your on our side" he said and Kallen nodded in agreement.

"Hey why wasnt I involved, whoa where did that come from" said Tamaki looking up surprised at the huge spaceship

While they were all staring up the Orion omega, over an ocean past japan was private jet. A few of Schneizels soldiers standing around Nunnally, "Where are you taking me" she asked?

"Were taking you to a home belonging to prince Shneizel, just relax until we get there" said one of the male soldiers when the plane began to shake.

"Whats happening" a female guard asked walking up to the cockpit.

"I don't know, its like something grabbed onto us" said the pilot when the roof of the jet was ripped off. Drag had grabbed onto the plane and was looking down at the guards as they fired at him.

The bullets having no effect against his body accept just bouncing off it, Drag grabbed Nunnallys wheelchair with its right hand and picked her up, "Whats happening" she said looking frightened until a voice spoke in her head.

"Don't worry everything's going to be fine" it said.

Drag then tossed the plane down into the ocean before it began to fly back to japan. The beast landed in a forest near Tokyo and placed Nunnally in her wheelchair on the ground.

Drag then placed one of its right claws onto the girls forehead where a bright blue shined. A few moments later after it brought its hand away. Nunnallys eyes opened and she stared up at the beast surprised.

"Where are we" she said looking at her surroundings.

"We're not far from Tokyo, I was sent to save your from Prince Schneizels men" said Drag.

"Who sent you" she asked?

"The same man who asked me to restore your sight, Heaven Star, I'm one of his four beasts, you can call me Drag" the beast said shrinking its size to up to Stars height.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you Drag, can you take me to my brother I'm sure he must be worried" she said looking worried that Lelouch thought something bad happened to her.

"I would do that if were safe Nunnally, but your brother along with the black knights and Star with his team known as the protecters have gone to put a stop to the emperors evil plans" said Drag.

"Okay I understand" said Nunnally looking down.

"Don't worry, once I know its safe ill fly you to him and I do have some good news for you" Drag said walking over to her which made her look at him, "Princess Euphemia is still alive" the beast said surprising her.

Nunnally then wiped thesudden tears of joy from her eyes as she looked at the beast smiling, "Thank you for telling me this, I know Suzaku really misses her and I would like to see her again" she said.

"Don't worry I know the protecters will make sure that happens, Heaven Star always makes sure the good people of each world are protected" said Drag before looking towards the direction that would lead to Kamine Island.

Where the Protecters and the Black knights were about to battle against the forces of the Britania emperor.


	3. Part 3: Battle above Kamine Island

**Part 3: Battle above Kamine Island**

"Wait do you mean he already went there without a knightmare" said Cornelia who was talking into a phone back in the Ikaguras conference room.

"I'm afraid so" said Lloyd on the other side of the line. He was on a Britanian ship located over Kamine Island, "The Lancelot had taken to much damage against the Guren Seiten and the Albion isn't ready for combat yet, Suzaku however believes in his swordsmanship".

"Well its not going to work since the emperors immortal" said Cornelia slamming her right fist down on the table.

"WHAT" Lloyd yelled on the other side of the line, "Then how can you be sure these protecters can defeat them" he asked remembering earlier when she had updated him on the situation.

"Their leader knew somethings and If you saw what I had seen even you would be surprised" said Cornelia when she heard some noise in the background of the call.

"Their coming Lloyd" Cecile said.

"Our time is up then, listen your highness were going to need extraction, if they learn that we contacted you were done for" said Lloyd sounding serious.

"Ill see what I can get done" said Cornelia hanging up the phone before exiting the black knights ship. When she walked outside she was in the hangar of the Orion omega. Other black knight ships along with some knightmares were also docked. She walked back to the crew quarters when Stars beast Godzilla rushed past her and into the conference room.

In there were the commanders of the protecters which included Star, Hermione, Guts, Casca, Levi, Hanji, Ichigo, Goro, Nana and Hachi. On the black knights side was Kallen standing next to Lelouch who was back in his Zero outfit including the mask. Ohgi, Todoh and Diet hard. On screen above the table showed Xingke and princess Kaguya. The two of them representing the United federation of nations in this call.

"Did you find her" said Star who was standing at the head of the table when his beast reached his side. The beast leaned down his head as Star placed his right bright blue hand on it, "Looks like C2 is gone" he said looking at Lelouch as Godzilla turned back into a small metal piece and went into his right wirst.

"I see" said Lelouch.

"I don't see how she could have left with her memories being gone" said Kallen looking confused remembering when she last saw the immortal witch.

"Well this must be one of those cases where they got back their memories" said Levi looking serious.

"Well she couldn't have taken one of our knightmares, they were all accounted for before we started leaving" said Todoh.

"Could someone have taken her" said Ichigo placing a hand under her chin.

"Its possible that the Mordrid came back when we were all occupied" said Lelouch looking over at Star who nodded in agreement.

"Does this pose a threat to your plan" said Xignke from one of the screens above the table.

"I highly doubt it, from what I know the girl will go along with whatever works out for her" said Star placing a finger under his chin.

"But what about that knightmare thing, didn't you take it out of the fight" Guts asked with his arms crossed.

"I disabled its weapon systems but I left its float system completely functional" said Star when Cornelia spoke up.

"We have another problem" she said getting the rooms attention, "I just got done talking to Lloyd, Suzaku is indeed already gone to Kamine Island and I suggest we extract Lloyd and Cecile".

"It will be difficult to get them out of there during the battle" said Nana with a serious look on her face.

"But we still need Suzuka for when we go to rescue my sister" said Cornelia looking annoyed, "And Lloyd and Cecile are the only ones who know how his knightmare works".

"We will be needing the Albion in the future" said Star before looking directly at Cornelia, "Are you able to pilot".

"It's been a while but I should be fine" said Cornelia looking determined, "But sadly I haven't had the time to have a replacement built after the black rebellion because I was occupied".

"Ill have one ready with a float unit before we reach Kamine Island, Hachi catch" said Star as a bright blue flash went off in his right hand where a small blue book appeared. He then tossed it Hachi who looked at the title surprised. It read "Frame flight controls".

"You and Hachi will take Frame to extract Lloyd and Cecile during the battle, Cornelia and Genista will escort you there" said Star making Nanas eyes open wide.

"Wait your deploying the Franxx into the battle" said Nana.

"I'm not holding back when it comes to stopping someone who wants to control this world Nana" said Star leaving no room for argument.

"Not that I'm judging, but are you sure they can handle their own against a knightmare in a battle" said Ohgi.

"If the emperor of Britania is on that island then its almost certain that members of the knights of the round will be there" said Xingke.

"I've complete faith in them, besides they've fought against things that make knightmares look like tiny bugs" said Star laughing a little while Hermione smiled, "Still I guess the knightmares aren't to be underestimated, Ichigo let your team know this news".

"Understood, will head to Frame and suit up" said Ichigo nodding at him before she and Goro left to tell the rest of their squad the news.

"I better get to reading this" said Hachi before he and Nana left the room.

"Just how big are those Franxx" thought Todoh remembering Stars earlier comment.

"I'm sorry that we cant send any reinforcements for this mission Zero, but we cant hold back in japan now that their defenses are down" said Kaguya looking apologetic.

"No we have everything we need for this mission, I suggest concentrating forces in what is left in the Tokyo settlement" said Lelouch glad the black knights agreed to keep his identity secret to everyone else.

"Understood, good luck everyone" said Kaguya with a smile before her screen vanished and Xingkes followed soon after he nodded at them. The images went back into a small round grey device and it then flew into Stars right hand before he sat down as the bright blue light stopped covering his body.

"You wouldn't happen to know which members of the knights of the round will be facing do you" asked Lelocuh removing his mask before taking a seat as well.

"Since this is the emperor were talking about it's obvious Bismarck the knight of one will be there, along with Dorothea the knight of four" said Star as he looked at the table.

"What will be our objective in this mission" said Levi as he and Hanji walked over to his chair.

"The laser cannons on this ship can be used manually, your team along with Kio, Manami, Aoi and Eris as well as Guts team will man them" said Star before looking over at Ohgi, "Are any of the black knights with out a knightmare".

"Uh yes we lost a few during the battle in the Tokyo settlement" said Ohgi.

"Find them and bring them to a cannon each, the rest of the cannons can be fired on their own" said Star before getting out of his chair and heading towards the exit of the room with Hermione, Lelouch and Kallen following him.

In the crew quarter area was a mixture of the black knights and the protecters, "So are we the ones going after the emperor" Kallen asked?

"Yes, though are you sure you wouldn't want to be part of the main battle" Lelouch asked her, only for her to smile.

"Sorry but as the leader of Zero squad its my mission to make sure you stay safe" said Kallen walking ahead of them and heading back to the Ikagura to get the Guren Seiten ready for battle.

"Don't worry the battle outside will be practically over by the time we reach land" said Star trying to reassure him.

"Got it, it will be difficult to pilot the shinkiro without C2" he said looking at Star as the bright blue light covered his body. There was bright blue flash in his right hand and a copy of his Zero mask appeared. Accept on the right side in purple writing was the word shinkiro.

"This will link your mind to the knightmare, you can make the necessary calculations with it and still move around" said Star as Lelouch took the helmet.

"Thank you, but I gotta ask" said Lelouch looking at the portecters leader with a serious look on his face, "You let Anya live for a reason didn't you" he asked?

Hermione looked at her husband to see what his reaction would be, but he was still calm, "Yes, don't worry it will make more sense later" he said.

"I understand" said Lelouch walking away.

"You know hes gonna be surprised when he learns the truth about his mother right" Hermione said as the two of them watched Lelouch walk towards the elevator that would lead to the second floor.

"Yeah I know, but I think this is the only way to do things right" said Star with a serious look on his face.

Much later Star stood at the back of the ship in the suit he wore back when he piloted Primus, a black body suit with black armored pieces attached. He held the helmet under his right arm as he stood in front of Jet who was back in vehicle mode.

"Looks like your ready" said Hermione standing next to him in her pink body suit with blue armored pieces.

"Yeah, this kind of reminds me back when I first met up with Hiro and Zero Two" said Star as she held his right hand with her left.

"You knew it wouldn't be your first battle in their world" said Hermione as she looked at Jet that actually had two seats.

"Yeah, lets just hope things work out for this world too" said Star before he looked at his wife smiling, "You sure you want to come with".

She nodded her head yes before putting a kiss on his lips, "Sorry but your stuck with me" she said when Star held his right arm around her waist and bringing her close.

"Who said I was complaining" he said smiling before kissing her on the lips when the doors to the room opened.

"Oh sorry" said Cornelia looking embarrassed after walking in on their moment.

"No it's alright, you ready to see your new knightmare" said Hermione when Cornelia looked surprised by what was standing near jet. It was almost an exact copy of her knightmare from the black rebellion. Accept it now had two large purple wings that now gave it the ability to fly.

"I'm impressed you got it built so quick" said Cornelia smiling.

"My powers do come in handy in many situations" said Star when squad thirteen accept for Naomi who was manning one of the laser cannons, entered the room in their pilot suits.

"All ready to go Star" said Zero Two.

"That's goo to hear, girls your necklaces" said Star as the girls of the squad gave him their Franxx necklaces. He then tossed them into the air to the other side of the room as the bright blue light covered his body, then the Franxxs returned to their original size. Their cockpits open and a ladder leaning next to them so the pilots could climb up.

"Ill have a better docking station ready in the future" said Star rubbing the back of his head that he had made ladders for them to climb up into their franxx.

"No this will do just fine" said Mitsuru as he and Kokoro headed to Genista while Cornelia looked surprised at the size of the franxx.

"Did you make them" said Cornelia looking at Star as the pilots started climbing up the ladders.

"They were built by someone else while I gave them a more safer power source then the one they original had" said Star.

"Yeah those saved us" said Zorome smiling as Miku finished climbing.

"Come on we don't got all day" she said looking annoyed down at her partner.

"Uh you got it" said Zorome looking nervous before climbing faster while the rest of the squad laughed.

"Alright lets go" said Star putting on his helmet before he and Hermione got into jets cockpit. Star started up the mech as the hatch closed and Cornelia got into her knightmare.

Jet took off in the hangar and transformed just as the franxxs face lit up. Prime walked to stand next to Primus just as the knightmare, Franxxs and Jet did the same as the floor under them shook and started to lift upward. A large hatch in the ships roof opened up as the platform reached the outside.

"There it is" said Zero Two from Strelezias face as they could all see ahead Kamine Island. There were a few flying Britanian ships over the island along with Knightmares with Float units.

"Yeah and looks like we have people waiting for us" said Star as Jet, Prime and Primus along with the Franxxs and Cornelias knightmare stood at the front of the ship. While they were moving the ships docked in the Orion Omegas hangar flew out. Their knightmares doing the same.

Flying next to the Ikagura was the ship Frame being piloted by Hachi while Nana manned the weapons.

"How's the flying going Hachi" said Star who's helmet was linked to the communications to the others.

"I'm doing alright so far, I feel like my skills are going to be really tested once the battle starts" said Hachi as he kept his eyes forward.

"I'll make sure nothing try's to hit us" said Nana looking determined as she looked at the weapon controls.

"All right lets do this" said Sasha who was sitting in one of the chairs for a laser cannon.

"There sure a lot of them though" said Connie gripping the cannons controls.

"Hey its not like we've face these kinds of odds before" said Sasha trying to reassure her boyfriend.

"Yeah but still" said Connie when Star interrupted him.

"You'll be safe Connie, the safest place in the sky right now is on board the Orion omega" said Star.

Ohgi was standing on the bridge of the Ikagura when a beeping sound came from the communications console, "Ohgi were getting a request to talk with someone from the enemy forces".

"Can you identify who it is" said Vileta who was also on the bridge, she refused to listen to Ohgi when he wanted her to stay on the Orion omega.

"It's the knight of one" he said making everyone in the room look surprised.

"Get me a communication to Lelouch and Star" said Ohgi and the person at communications nodded before following his command.

"Whats the matter Ohgi" asked Lelouch who was sitting in the shinkiro wearing the helmet Star gave him.

"Star was right about the knight of one being here, hes requesting to talk" said Ohgi.

"They must have known we have captured Schneizel" said Vileta and Ohgi nodded in agreement with her.

"What are your orders Lelouch" said Kallen who was in the Guren Seiten that was flying next to the Shinkiro.

"I highly doubt they want to surrender to us even though it looks like we have them outmatched" said Lelouch placing his right hand on his mask, "What say you leader of the protecters".

"I say we listen to what he has to say, Genista be ready to fly" said Star as jet looked up at the Franxx .

"Understood" said Kokoro from Geisntas face.

"Ohgi lets hear what he has to say" said Star.

Back on the Ikagura Ohgi nodded his head at the person controlling communications. The man pressed a button and Bismarck sitting in his knightmares cockpit appeared on screen.

"So you are the black knights, I hate to be the bringer of a bad news but your flying over illegal airspace" said Bismarck not looking fazed by the numbers he was up against.

"So we finally meet on the battle field knight of one, I'm not surprised your protecting your emperor" said Lelouch with a smile on his face as he thought, "If my father is already in Cs world, then what happened to Suazku".

"Zero I should feel honored for the same reason, but I wont even with the black knights associated with the untied federation of nations and would you be so nice to tell me what happened to prince Schneizel" said Bismarck.

"Hes in our custody after we discovered some disturbing news" said Ohgi.

"He had captured princess Euphemia and has scientist experimenting on her to create a geass canceller" said Vileta she then looked surprised when Bismarcks facial expression didn't change.

"You knew, how dare you Bismarck" said Cornelia gripping her knightmares controls and Lelouch has his fist clenched.

"The emperors has plans for this world and after his mission is complete the world will be a better place" said Bismarck with a smirk on his face.

"How dare he" said Kallen.

"Theres no negotiating with him, shut off the communication Ohgi" said Star as the bright blue light covered his body and Primus hands twitched.

"I couldn't agree more" said Lelouch as the cannons on his knightmare opened.

"We're starting first" Levi asked aiming his laser cannon forward?

"Yep" said Star as Primus aimed its large laser cannon towards the enemy forces, "Lloyd and Cecile are located in the ship furthest to right, as soon as it's done firing Geisnta, Cornelia and Hachi make your move".

"Understood" said Hachi, Kokoro and Mitsuru while Cornelia asked sounding confused, "When whats done firing"?

She along with everyone else got their answer when a massive bright blue beam shot out of Primus laser cannon. Destroying multiple Knightmares and most of their ships. Two ships managed to survive along with some knightmares. The beam stopped just before hitting the ship that Lloyd and Cecile were in.

"Theres hardly any left" said Kallen staring at the scene of destruction completely surprised before she noticed Frame flying by. It was then followed by Genista and Cornelias knightmare.

"Everyone this is our chance lets move" said Star as Jet took off and then followed by Prime and the rest of the Franxx.

"Hes right" said Lelouch as the Shiknkiro and Guren Seiten flew forward along with the rest of the Knightmares.

"Star" said Ohgi contacting him.

"Go ahead Ohgi" said Star blasting an enemy Knightmare just as some of the cannons on the Orion Omega began to fire on the remaining Britanian forces.

"I just checked footage from when your beam fired to understand how many survived, we took out the knight of four, but" said Ohgi when Star interrupted him.

"Bismarck avoided the beam, all pilots be aware the knight of one is still out there" said Star.

"Got it" the franxx pilots said as Chlorophytum reached one of the ships that survived Primus attack. The Franxx started blasting the knightmares guarding it when Delphinium flew down from above and stabbed its two blue spears into the middle of the ship making it start to fall towards the water.

The Guren Seiten sent out its metal arm blowing up a few of the knigtmare that were trying to shoot at her. When other Knightmares aimed their rifles at her they were destroyed by the Shinkiros cannons.

Hachi was able to fly Frame to the ship where Lloyd and Cecile were located, Genista doing much of the work as it destrtoryed multiple knightmares with just one blast of its cannon. Cornelia took out her phone and after a few minutes it answered.

"Hello, Princess Cornelia" said Cecile sounding worried.

"Cecile is Lloyd with you" said Cornelia just as the turret on the Britanian aircraft began firing on frame.

"I got them" said Nana using the weapon controls to make the laser cannons on the right side of the ship blast the turrets, quickly destroying them.

"Yes, but I don't think this ship is going to last much longer" said Cecile feeling the shaking from the turrets being destroyed.

"Head to wall and keep your phone on so we can locate you" saiid Cornelia sounding serious as she moved here knightmare along the ships left side.

"Understood come on Lloyd" said Cecile sounding like she was helping him up from the ground.

When the two of them reached the wall a yellow sphere stabbed into the ship, ahead of them. The spear was then pulled out making a hole in the ship. The two of them walked to their exit only to look shocked when seeing Genista holdings its right hand out to them.

"Don't worry everything is going to be okay" said Kokoro from Geisntas face as the two of them walked onto the Franxxs hand. Genista brought the two of them over to Frame as the ramp at the back of the ship lowered revealing Nana.

Geisnta held its hand against the ramp as Nana helped the two of them onto the ship, "Thank you for your help" said Cecile while Lloyd was staring at the Franxx.

"Absolutely amazing, it's not built like a knightmare" said Lloyd when the ship shook from being hit by a missile.

"Star we rescued the two people you told us about" said Mitsuru as the ramp at the back of frame closed.

"Alright escort Frame and Cornelia back to the Orion Omega, Cannon team you have friendlies inbound" said Star after slicing an enemy knightmare in half with jets right shoulder blade.

"Don't worry I got my eyes on the team" said Hanji as she blasted a knightmare that had been flying toward Frame.

"Has there been any sign of Bismarck" Hermione asked Star from the chair behind him?

"No which has got me worried" said Star before flying the mech forward.

Argentia sliced up three Knightmares in a row just as Strelezia stabbed its spear into the last flying ship making explosions go off all around it.

"Alright all that's left are the knightmares" said Hiro before noticing something flying toward them to their right, "ZERO TWO LOOK OUT" he yelled.

His warning came just in time as Strelezia flew out of the way. Dodging a large purple sword that barely missed the Franxxs stomach.

"Just what machine are you" said Bismarck from his Knightmares speakers.

"You must be the one Star warned us about" said Zero Two pushing her spear forward only to miss as the Knightmare flew towards the Strelezias face.

Bismarck then had to dodge a wave of red energy from the Guren Seiten, "You two handle the others Knightmares, you cant fight him at close range" said Kallen.

"Right, be careful" said Zero Two from Strelezias face as it went to go help the others.

Kallen the had to fly her knigtmare away from the sword. She send the knightmares arm at Bismarck who dodged out of the way, "Wait how did he know I was going to do that" she said looking surprised as she took out the Knightmares combat knife to block his sword.

"My geass gives me the power to see the future" said Bismarck smirking as he easily dodged the blast of energy from Guren seitans right hand. Kallen then had to block his sword with her knightmares combat knife.

"Let see if your geass can stop this" said Lelouch as the Shinkiro blasted its cannons at the knight of one making him fly out of the way.

"Theres gotta be a limit to his geass effectiveness" thought Lelouch looking annoyed as Bismarck dodged another blast and was soon in front of him. Lelouch brought of the Shields's just in time to save the upper half, but Bismarck sliced off his Knightmares legs.

"This is the end for you, exiled prince" said Bismarck surprising Lelouch that he knew Zeros identity.

"No" said Kallen sending a blast of energy at Bismarck who looked surprised as he used his sword to block the blast but ended up pushing him back.

"You dare interfere, I wont let you stop his majesty" said Bismarck looking annoyed which Lelouch heard.

"Kallen his geass only allows him to see on persons future at a time" said Lelouch.

"Then its good thing I showed up" said Star over their communication just as blasts of bright blue energy destroyed the right arm belonging to the knight of ones knightmare.

"No" said Bismarck as is knightmare reached out for the sword with its left hand, but the sword was already caught by the Gaurent Seitens right hand that quickly destroyed the large sword, "No this cant be" he said looking shocked before his knightmare was cut through the middle by Jets right shoulder blade.

"I failed you lady Marianne" the knight of one spoke his last words as the two pieces of his knightmare blew up in a large explosion.

"You two doing alright" Hermione asked from jets speakers?

"Yeah you two got here just in time" said Kallen sounding relieved when Ohgi spook into their communications, "Kallen" he said.

"How's the battle going Ohgi" she asked?

"The Britanian forces are almost completely wiped out, we can finish everything off while the rest of you find the emperor" said Ohgi.

"But" said Kallen?

"Don't worry we can handle everything from here, you need to be with Zero for this" said Ohgi and Kallen had the idea Ohgi was smiling at the other side of the call.

"Got it" said Kallen.

"Casca your in charge of the team until me and Hermione get back" said Star.

"Got it, alright everyone lets make sure our leaders wont be stopped" said Casca sounding determined.

"No problem" said Guts smiling.

Deep in a forest in Kamine Island, Jet landed back in its vehicle form as the Guren Seiten landed next to it. The Shinkiro had landed on its back since its legs were gone.

"Alright I know where we need to go" said Lelouch stepping out of the Shinkiro when Kallen walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek making him blush.

"That's for surviving" said Kallen blushing as well when Star and Hermione got out of Jets cockpit, Star leaving his helmet behind.

"Alright you two lead the way" said Star looking serious at Lelouch who nodded back at him with the same look on his own face.

"Luckily I know how to get to the entrance from here" said Lelouch recognizing their surroundings and Kallen nodded in agreement. The four of them started walking towards the entrance to Cs world on the island. While their teams would take care of the Britania forces that were left in the sky, the four of them would go put a stop to the Ragnarok connection.


	4. Part 4: Be gone

**Part 4: Be gone**

Star, Hermione, Lelouch and Kallen walked through the forest on Kamine island with serious looks on their faces as they walked towards thier goal, "Do you have plans to kill an immortal" Lelouch asked lookoing at Star, breaking the silence?

"Yeah we destroy him completely until theres nothing left" said Star calmly while still looking forward.

"Well I guess the only other way of dealing with him would be trapping him somewhere he couldn't escape from" said Kallen when they heard an explosion in the distance and it hadn't been the first. The battle above the island was still going with the Protecters and black knights finishing off what was left of the the emperors forces.

"Don't worry, the odds of the Britannia regaining the upper hand is very unlikely" said Lelouch looking back at her as they reached the entrance to the cave. The bright blue light covered Stars body as he held his right hand up. Then a bright blue orb appeared giving them light as they walked in.

As they walked further in Kallen couldn't help but remember the last time she was here and she looked down with a sad look on her face, "There was nothing you could have done back then" Hermione said as she walked next to the red haired girl.

"Yeah I know, but I cant help but wonder what would have happened if I did something" said Kallen as she looked ahead at the giant rock wall where the geass symbol was engraved into it, she didn't question how Hermione knew about that day but decided to leave it because they had soemthing more important to do "But I'm going to make up for it by being here now" she said looking determined.

Lelouch placed his hand against the wall, "Only those with the power of geass can enter, can you find your own way through" he asked looking at Star as the bright blue orb moved from his right hand to his left hand.

"How about we all go in together" he said placing his hand on the stone wall. Lelouch and Kallen watched surprised as red and blue lighting collided on the wall. Then there was only blue lightning as bright blue cracks started to appear all over it. Then the wall completely fell apart revealing a mirror. Accept instead of their reflection they saw the sun set in front of a small platform.

"Lets not keep the emperor waiting" said Star as the bright blue light stopped covering his body and the orb vanished. He then walked through the mirror like it was liquid and Hermione followed him Lelouch and Kallen looked at each other confused before following them through it as well. As they walked up the steps they saw the emperor of Britannia himself standing at the end of the stone platform. He faced his right hand forward at some kind of giant chain that was going up into the sky.

"What is that thing" said Kallen looking at the chain that seemed to be made out of some dark liquid and it looked like there were heads coming out of it.

"If I remember right its called the sword of Akasha" said Star when Charles Zi Britannia spoke up.

"Hear me now god, its time we put an end to this" he said when Lelouch got his attention.

"Sorry father but god is not the one you have to end things with, for it is us" said Lelouch with a smile on his face as his father turned to face them.

"Lelouch so you've made your way here and with some allies" said Charles as he looked at the four of them, "But you must know that your geass wont work on me and you cannot kill me".

"That's what I'm here to do and let me tell you now there's no way you can get out of here not unless I allow it" said Star stepping forward with a serious look on his face.

"And just who are you" the emperor asked with the same look on his face?

"My name is Heaven Star and I'm the leader of the protecters" said Star when the emperor began to laugh.

"What is he laughing about" thought Kallen looking annoyed.

"I didn't realize people who call themselves protecters would kill so many people, yes I know all about the battle outside and how you bested Bismarck" he said looking confused when the look on Stars face didn't change.

"Did I ever say the protecters goal was to let everyone live" he said before sitting down on one of the fallen stone pillars before he looked up into the sky, "My goal has always been to protect the good people of each world I go too while removing the bad people who threaten them and now as I said your stuck in here so Lelouch, isn't there something you want to ask him" he asked?

"Do we have the time" said Lelouch.

"Let me check, Star to Cannon team do you copy" said Star pressing into an ear piece that was in his right ear.

"This is Levi, all the enemy's are cleared out and were waiting further instructions" Levi answered as he got out of his laser cannon room.

"Stay put until I give the word, send this to everyone else including the black knights" said Star.

"Understood" came Levis voice before Star pulled his hand away.

"Yep plenty of time and I'm still waiting for a few other guests to arrive" he said before looking Charles, "Your in the same boat if I'm correct" he said making the immortal emperor look surprised.

"Does he know about Marianne" the emperor of Britannia thought when Lelouch spoke up.

"Very well then, I want you tell me the truth about my mothers death" he asked?

Charles turned around as he looked at the chain, "When people have different opinions there is conflict and then there is blood shed" he said.

"Yeah and I suppose if they all thought the same they would all get along" said Lelouch looking annoyed that his question wasn't being answered properly.

"No there would be peace" said Charles calmly.

"So this is his goal, to make everyone think the same way" thought Kallen looking annoyed sharing her boyfriends attitude.

"That is why we are creating a world where there will be peace" said a female voice making Lelouch looked surprised since he recognized who it was.

"Wait who are you" asked Kallen turning around to see a woman with long black hair and wearing an orange dress.

"Mother, this cant be real" said Lelouch looking shocked as he turned around to face his mother and she looked exactly the same as she did when he saw her dead body so long ago.

"My Lelouch how you've grown" Marianne said greeting her son with a smile as she then looked towards Star, "Thank you for changing the entrance, it was easier to exit Anyas body that way and Im only abe to be in this form while im in this world" she said giving a spin as Lelouch looked at the leader of the protecters with an annoyed look on his face.

"That's why you let Anya live, you knew my mother was in her body" said Lelouch looking annoyed before he yelled, "NO SHES SOME KIND OF ILLUSION ISNT SHE" he asked looking towards Charles who looked calm.

"No what you see before you is really her, Im glad you've made it Marianne" said Charles as she stood next to him.

"I don't understand, I thought your mother died a long time ago" said Kallen looking at Lelouch who still looked shocked by the news.

"Its because he doesn't know the full details of her death, am I correct" Hermione said as she sat down next to her husband.

"Very clever, the truth is that V2 was the one to murder me because he thought Charles wouldn't be able to fulfill his contract if I was still around, I survived because Anya who had been visiting as a student was nearby, so I used my geass to transfer my conscious into her body and with that I was able to talk to C2 telepathically" said Marianne.

"A long time ago me and my brother family faced dangers and deceit, my own mother fell victim to this and so the two of us decided we would create world where there would be no more lies" said Charles as he clenched his fists.

"Me and C2 went along with the plan but after what happened to me she left the program leaving V2 in charge" said Marianne.

"Wait so if V2 was the one who killed you, then Nunnallys blindness isn't from what she saw" said Lelouch before looking over at his father, "You used her geass on her didn't you".

"When I asked my brother about what happened he just told me that it was tragic, my own brother had lied to me even after we promised to create world where there wouldn't be no more lies" he said looking angry as he remembered that day.

"Then why do all this, why did you send me and Nunnally to japan" said Lelouch before he emerged something C2 told him a long time ago, "If you love someone its better to keep them far away".

"We did it to protect you from my brother, if you had stayed he would have eventually killed you two as well" said Charles.

"If that's the case why didn't you stop the attacking the country your children were sent too" said Kallen looking angry as she stood next to Lelouch.

"Ill tell you why, the only thing these two care about is their own goals, why are you doing all of this" said Lelouch.

"Because its what both Euphie and Nunnally wanted, to create a world that is peaceful and gentle" said Charles.

"And your willing to kill innocent people just for that, people should be able to decide for themselves" Kallen said as tears of anger appeared in her eyes as she clenched her fists.

"You couldn't possibly understand what we had to go through girl, after all your just one of my sons soldiers" said Marianne.

"Shut up" said Lelouch, "Shes more then that, even after she found out who I was she chose to stay by my side and when some people lost their trust in me for a while, she was the only one who stood in front of me to protect me" he said staring angrily at his mother who seemed surprised by his attitude.

"Lelouch" Kallen thought staring at him surprised from the way he was speaking up for her. She even found herself blushing.

"What do you two think about all this" said Lelouch with a smile as he looked back to see C2 and Suzaku walk over to them, the two of them having walked through the mirror moments ago.

"Well great the groups all here" said Star smiling as he stood back up and Hermione followed his lead.

"You don't seem surprised by my appearance, did you know I would be coming here" said C2 calmly.

"And that you regained your memories, not at all" said Lelouch.

"We wondering where you went off to" said Kallen looking at C2.

"I'm surprised you're here as well Kallen and our other guests" said C2 looking over at Star and Hermione when Charles spoke up.

"Now that you're here C2 we can finally get started" said Charles holding up his right hand revealing the geass symbol that lit up along with the one on C2s forehead. While this happened the sunset surrounding them cracked revealing a large metal dome. But above them was what looked like space and a planet.

"Yes its working, the sword of Akasha has begun to slay god" said Marianne with a smile as the chain reached all the way to the planet above them. Meanwhile outside of Cs world the whole planet began to shake.

In the conference room of the Orion omega the commanders of the protecters along with Ohgi, Vileta, Todoh, Nagisa, Cornelia, Loyd and Cecile were located.

"Whats happening" said Ichigo holding onto a chair as Goro held her shoulders to keep her steady.

"Is that the Ragnarök connection Lelouch warned us about" said Hanji looking serious as she stood next to Levi.

"Hurry up Star" thought Guts.

Back in Cs world, "Lelouch you said you wanted to make a peaceful world because of Nunnally, were you just using her as an excuse" Suzaku asked?

"No I still intend to keep that promise, but to do that I would have to reject something" said Lelouch as his father stood a bit away from him and the group, "I reject you and your ideas, I will not let the world you imagine come true".

"Lelouch does that mean you reject me too" said Marianne looking hurt, "Were creating a world where people can see their loved ones again along as they think the same way, even Euphie" she said making Suzkau look annoyed.

"But at the cost of giving up their lives is that right" said Lelouch looking angry.

"No I don't mean" said Marianne but Lelouch interrupted her.

"You just told me, the world that Nanully imagined was a peaceful one where everyone could get along, even if they were strangers" said Lelouch looking down, "Which why I understand what I need to do next" he said removing them lense on his left eye revealing his geass.

"What are you doing, your power wont work on anyone here" said Charles.

"That's because he wont have to use it" said Star getting his attention. There was bright blue flash and when it stopped it revealed Star with the bright blue light covering his body.

"Just who are you" said Marriane.

"I told Charles that Iam the leader of the protecters, but I'm so much more then that" said Star as he walked forward and looked up at the chain, "I never used these words to prove a point, but maybe you'll have a clear understanding, AFTER I SHOW YOU WHAT I CAN DO" he yelled his last few word as his body shined brighter.

It shined so bright the others had to cover their eyes, they didnt even see when a bright blue beam shot from his chest and into the chain making it explode.

"No" said Charles as the smoke cleared revealing it was falling apart, "The thought elevator is falling, the dream Marianne, Nannully and My brother and I had is falling apart".

"Your dream is nothing but controlling people, that is something I will not allow" said Star as the bright blue returned to its usually brightness. But the light was still covering his body as he stared at the two of them, "My name is Heaven Star, the one who was born when the world was created, the first living being and son of god" he said making the people who didn't know this made thier eyes open wide in shock.

"The son of god" thought Lelouch.

"That's where his power comes from" thought Suzaku.

"No this cant be over" said Charles looking annoyed.

"Just stop Charles, it was ridiculous that we started this plan in the first place" said C2 as she sat on the ground.

"C2 we still bear the marks of the king, with them we can still" said Charles holding up his right hand when he noticed his legs began to vanish in pink pieces of light.

"This isn't a story father, it's reality" said Lelouch stepping forward.

"Darling wait" said Marianne stepping forward when the same thing that was happening to Charles began happening to her as well.

"This isn't right, were being consumed, absorbed by Cs world" said Charles looking shocked.

"But what about C2, she was a part of this plan as much as us" said Marianne looking towards the green haired girl who was sitting on the ground.

"That's because I came to realize something, the love you have is only for each other" said C2.

"No that's not true, we love our children very much" said Marianne.

"Do you have any idea what the meaning was behind Nunnallys smile" said Lelouch.

"Her smile" Marianne asked looking confused?

"Why don't you understand, Nunnally was blinded, crippled, she knew she wouldn't be able to do much in life so her smile, was her way of expressing gratitude" Lelouch said as tears poured out of his eyes.

"Your living under a delusion Lelouch" said Charles.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU CALL THAT A LIE" he yelled, "Over my dead body, theres only one truth here, you my own parents, you abandoned us" he said angrily. Kallen, Suzaku, Star and Hermione had the same look on their faces as well.

"You damn fool" said Charles flying at Lelouch since his body was already half gone. But before he could grab Lelouchs neck a bright blue square appeared in front of his hand. When his fingers touched it his hand vanished in a bright blue flash. Kallen and Suzaku went to go attack the emperor until Lelouch spoke up, "Everyone, stay out of this".

"Will you really not help us Kururugi, I saved you so you could see Euphemia again" said Marianne looking annoyed.

"Yes but she wouldn't want it this way and neither would Nunnally" said Suzaku angrily taking out his sword.

"Your fools, if I'm gone the world will fall apart and chaos will fall" said Charles angrily.

"I'm not going to allow that to happen" said Star with a serious tone, "This world is now under my protection".

"Your time here is over, BE GONE NOW" Lelouch yelled and with those last three words his parent bodies completely vanished as they screamed.

"That takes care of that" said Lelouch when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see it was Kallen staring at him with a worried look on her face after what had just happened. He smiled at her before bring her in for a hug and she returned it with a smile.

"Everything may be okay now, but still" said C2 looking over at Suzaku.

"Yes Lelouch is the one who killed Euphie" said Suzaku looking angrily at Lelouch.

"You were lied to Suzaku" said Kallen as she stepped away from Lelouch but still stood next to him.

"What do you mean" asked Suzuka lowering his sword only a little.

"Euphie is still alive, Schneizel had her body taken away so that he could use her blood to help make a geass canceller" said Lelouch calmly.

Suzaku then dropped his sword as he fell to his knees with tears in his eyes, "This cant be true" he said.

"It is" said Star and Suazku looked to see the bright blue light was no longer covering his body, "We have Schneizel in custody and he knows where she is, were going to need you to save her" he said walking forward and holding out his right hand.

"You want to see her again right" he said.

Suazku wiped his eye before accepting the hand and Star pulled him up. Star then held one of his right fingers to the ear piece in his right ear as the bright blue light covered his body, "Casca you there" he said.

"Yeah were alright, what was all that shaking about" she asked?

"You all doing okay" Guts asked?

"Yeah, the emperors been dealt with and that shaking was the Ragnarök connection, we stopped it just in time" said Star.

"You don't sound so excited" said Hanji.

"Because this wasn't our last battle in this world, theres still a good few things we need to take care of" said Star calmly, "I'm having the Orion omega land next to the island just in case if your wondering why the ship is moving".

"Ill let the black knights know, see you all soon" said Casca as Star removed his finger from his ear piece as the bright blue light stopped covering his body.

"Alright lets go" said Star looking back at the other before they started walking towards the exit. After they all walked through the mirror, it vanished and the entracne to Cs world on Kamine island was no more. When they reached the outside the Orion omega was lowering its altitude near the beach of the island.

"Its even bigger up close" said Suzaku.

"You should see the inside" said Kallen smiling when a black portal surround by a bright blue line appeared near the beach as well. Drag flew out of it and they could all the see the beast carrying something in its two front legs.

"Is that a dragon, I thought they only existed in fairy tales" said C2 calmly.

"Saids the immortal witch" Lelouch said smiling before he looked surprised as he realized Drags appearance meant something. He looked towards Star who was smiling.

"I told it to bring her here only after the area became safe" said Star before Lelouch began running towards the beach with Kallen following him.

"Is there something else I should know" Suzaku asked looking confused?

"Hes just excited to be reunited with someone he thought had died when the flare went off in Tokyo" said Star as he, Hermione and C2 began walking towards the same direction Lelouch and Kallen went.

Suzaku looked confused before his eyes opened wide as he realized who Star was talking about, "Nunnally" he thought before running to catch up with the others as they walked to the beach.


	5. Part 5: Where is she?

**Authors note: **For those who were wondering where last weeks chapters was I apologise for the confusion. Though I did start anotehr story last Monday, I just neededed to take a break from **A Star protects**. Dont worry I have no itention of abandonding the series without finishing it. Its just Ive been working on this for over a year and the only time I took a break was around christmas last year. So for a while there will be a chapter for **A star prtoects** every second week, accept for the week after next week given its christmas, so the week after chrismtas there will be another chaper for this. Well thats enough explaining, onto the chapter and enjoy.

**Part 5: Where is she? **

As the Ikagura docked onto the third floor of the Orion omegas hangar, on its bridge a communications request came in, "Sir were getting a request from Jeremiah" said the black knight at the communications terminal.

"Put him through" said Ohgi, the black knight nodded yes and screen revealing Jeremiah sitting in his knightmares cockpit appeared, "Jeremiah, sorry we couldn't get a hold of you sooner but we were in the middle of a battle".

"Is Zero doing well and where are you all" Jeremiah asked looking serious only to look surprised when Vilteta appeared on his screen, "Villeta, I'm surprised to see you working with them".

"Circumstances changed and now I know why you chose to side with Zero, after all you were loyal to his mother" said Vileta crossing her arms.

"Yes and its thanks to knowing this secret I realized where my true loyalty's lay, I suppose given your attitude that you are still on his side" he asked?

"We had a sudden appearance of unknown allies known as the protecters, they stopped us from making a terrible mistake and helped us stop the real threat" said Ohgi looking down as he remembered he had almost betrayed Zero.

"The protecters, ill have to ask more in person, may I have your location" said Jeremiah as he reading his knightmare to take off.

"You can find us on the shore of Kamine Island on the left side of a large ship" said Ohgi. Jeremiah nodded before his screen vanished.

Ohgi and Vileta were heading to the exit of the Ikagura while they spoke, "You think he will keep his word about Japan" asked Vileta?

"He doesn't seem like the kind of person that would go back on his word and he did use his strongest weapons to fight against Britannia" said Ohgi as his mind flashed back to when he watched almost the entire enemy force be wiped out by Primus cannon.

When they reached the floor of the hanger they saw two of the pilots from the Franxxs, they had worried looks on their faces as they ran past them, "Uh hey Ichigo" said Vileta remembering the blue haired girl from back in the conference room.

"Sorry but we don't have enough time" said Ichigo looking back at them before heading towards the exit of the ship.

As the protecters and black knights reached outside they all saw Drag flying above them, "What is that thing" said Todoh as most of the black knights looked afraid at the giant beast above them.

"Hold your fire" said Levi as he, Hanji, Guts and Casca rushed to the front of the crowd, "Its one of Stars beasts" he said as Drag lowered Nunnally in her wheelchair onto the ground. The beat then shrank to the same size of the wheelchair.

"Wait wasn't she Viceroy back in japan" said Nagisa looking confused, "Didn't she die when the flare went off" she asked looking at Todoh?

"Guess will have news soon enough" said Todoh when Cornelia rushed by to get to the little girls side.

"Nunnally, I'm so glad your alright" she said crouching down next to the wheelchair and holding the blind girls hand making her look surprised.

"That voice, is that you Cornelia" asked Nunnally looking towards her, knowing where to look thanks to her voice.

"Yes, sorry it's taken so long for us to meet again" she said smiling as Nunnally held her hand.

"Its okay, you must have been relieved to learn that Euphemia is alive" said Nunnally and before Cornelia could respond a voice yelled from the forest, "NUNNALLY" and everyone looked to see Kallen and Lelouch standing at the tree line. Lelouch panting as he held onto his knees.

"Lelouch is that really you" said Nunnally looking towards the direction of her big brother as he ran over to her.

Lelouch hugged his sister as he cried tears of relief, "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you sooner, I thought I lost you" he said when he felt her hands on his face.

"Don't worry I'm okay now" she said smiling.

Kallen smiled at the sight before she stood next to them, "Hello again Nunnally" she said.

"Kallen is that you, where are we" she said looking around confused, not knowing where she was because she was unable to see her surroundings.

"Don't worry everything will be explained in due time" said Lelouch before standing back up and wiping his eyes, "Thank you all, it is with our combined efforts that we put an end to the emperors plans" he said making most of the crowd cheer.

"So the emperor is truly gone" said Cornelia.

"Yes and sadly he wasn't the only one involved in the plan" said Lelouch looking down as he flashed back to when his parents body's completely vanished. He then noticed Drag run towards the forest where Star, Hermione, Suzaku and C2 who was helping Anya walk, emerge from it.

The beast shrunk in size and rested itself on Stars shoulder, "Everything turn out alright" Levi asked walking towards the protecters leader.

"Yes one things taken care of so far and the next step is to find out where their holding Euphemia" said Star when he heard someone scream his name form one of the exits to the ship.

He looked to see Goro and Ichigo running over to him, "Hey whats wrong" Hermione asked them noticing the worried looks on their faces.

"Argentia took to many hits in the battle and Zorome and Miku only had enough strength to fly back into the ship" said Ichigo.

The bright blue light covered Stars body, "Take us to them" he said. Ichigo nodded and she along with Goro, Star and Hermione ran back to the ship.

"Whos the girl" said Annie looking at Anya.

"If I remember right shes a knight of the round, Anya the knight of six" said Cornelia as she stood in front of the knightmare pilot.

"Wait if shes a knight of the round then what is she doing here" said Armin looking surprised since the protecters took down two knights of the round earlier.

"Are you going to kill me" Anya asked looking up as she held her head, it felt like something had shot out of it.

"Not unless you give us a reason to" said Guts crossing his arms.

"May I ask what your intentions are now Kururugi" said Cornelia staring at Suzaku with a serious look on her face and he looked back at her with the same look on his own face.

"I was just wanna save Euphie and right now I'm staying on the side that will allow that" said Suzaku clenching his fists.

"I wonder if this is the first time a member of the knights of the round turned traitor" said Anya smiling.

At the back of the Orion omega, Star, Hermione, Ichigo and Goro rushed into the room. Star noticed that Argentia had indeed been damaged and there was damage to its head piece. Most of squad thirteen was gathered, including Naomi.

"Whats going on" said Star rushing over to Franxx and Hiro answered him.

"Zoromes barely responding and Zero Two jumped up there to help them" he said pointing to the hatch that was open.

Star jumped straight up to the hatch finding Zero Two trying to get Miku to move away from Zorome who was bleeding from the head, "Come on we have to go" said Zero Two.

"No not until he wakes, cmon idiot get up" said Miku before looking like she was in pain as blood could be seen from under right arm.

Star rushed over to Zorome placing his right hand on the boys forehead, his hand glowed and the blood vanished. Zorome began to stir, "Take it easy okay, were going to the Frame medical bay to get you both patched up" said Star before picking him up into his arms.

"I got her" said Zero Two holding Miku up by her left arm. Star nodded at her and two of them jumped down from the Franxx.

"Zorome, come on man wake up" said Futoshi rushing over to his friend.

"Take it easy man" said Zorome still with his yes closed, "Where's Miku" he asked turning his head.

"I'm okay" said Miku smiling relieved that he was okay.

"How bad is it" said Hermione walking over to her husband.

"It could be worse, Ichigo, Goro you did the right thing by coming to find me" said Star smiling under the bright blue light, feeling impressed by their quick thinking.

"Is he going to be okay" asked Goro?

"Yeah he just needs rest, ill finish the healing on Frame, so you two go find Hachi and Nana and bring them to the ship" said Star.

"Got it" said Ichigo before she and Goro went to follow his order.

"Star, Ikuno was hit too" said Futoshi pointing to his partner who was holding her left arm.

"Don't worry its not that bad" said Ikuno giving him a reassuring smile.

"If your injured follow me and Hermione, I don't care if you think it's a sprain your getting healed" said Star before walking towards the exit of the room.

On board Frame, in the medical bay Zorome was resting on the bed in his sleepwear after bright blue bandages were wrapped around his head. Hermione was in the girls bathroom with Miku and Ikuno applying bandages to their injury's.

"I really messed up didn't I" said Zorome sitting up in the bed looking down.

"Why do you think that" said Star who was sitting on his desk chair.

"Miku got injured badly and I'm suppose to be protecting her" said Zorome looking annoyed with himself, "I failed".

"No you didn't fail" said Star sitting back in his chair, "If anything blame me, I chose to send the Franxx into battle even though it was your first time fighting in this world" he said looking down at his hands.

"Hey no that's not right, we chose to fight for you and its our fault if we get injured" said Zorome looking annoyed that Star was blaming himself.

"Thanks Zorome, now keep up that positive attitude when Miku walks through that door" said Star pointing at the entrance when a few seconds later Hermione along with, Nana, Hachi, Ikuno and Miku who immediately rushed to her partners side and hugged him.

"Mi Miku" Zorome said stuttering as he blushed.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was about you when I saw you covered in blood, don't scare me like that" said Miku still not letting him go. She was also in her sleepwear and there were bright blue bandages on her right arm and left leg.

"How's he doing" asked Nana?

"Apparently during the battle their franxx took a hit to the head and instead of damaging Mikus body Zorome found a way to send the damage to himself instead" said Star before standing up, "After a nights rest here and their bandages sticking on them over night it will be like it never happened tomorrow morning".

"Star, can I stay with him" Miku asked blushing?

Star smiled, "Sure, just be at the crew quarters tomorrow morning" he said before walking out of the room with Hermione, Nana, Hachi and Ikuno following him as the door closed behind them. They were walking back to the crew quarters when Hachi spoke up.

"Lelouch was asking us before we got here to tell you he needs to talk" he said calmly.

"Yeah I know what its about, anything else I missed" said Star as they walked into the elevator for the crew quarters.

"We saw a sphere shaped Knightmare land shortly before we got inside" said Nana as the elevator opened.

"It's probably Jeremiah" said Hermione looking at Star and he nodded in agreement with her.

"I think Ichigo was going to tell the others about what happened to Zorome and Miku" said Ikuno as they reached outside. There were were a few fires being set up as the sun began to set. When they got to the sand the rest of the protecters rushed over to them.

"We heard about what happened, are they alright" asked Manami?

"Why were the pilots injured when only the Franxx were" asked Kio?

"Don't worry they're both recovering, Zorome and Miku are resting on board Frame and they'll be better by tomorrow morning" said Star.

"I'm glad to hear their alright" said Lelouch getting their attention. The protecters looked to see him walking over with Kallen, Suzaku, Jeremiah and Nunnally who now had her eyes open. Jeremiah had used his geass canceller to free her of the emperors geass

"I'm glad to see you have your sight back Nunnally" said Star.

"Well I thank you for saving my brother Star" said Nunnally smiling.

"Yes, you have my thanks as well" said Jeremiah.

"No thanks needed" said Star before looking seriously at Lelouch, "Does she know everything" he asked meaning the truth about their mother?

"Yes" said Lelouch sadly before looking down at Nunnally who seemed to look down at that moment.

"I cant believe they would do something like this" said Nunnally.

"They just wanted the world to be just like them, they thought it was the only way to get read of conflict in the world" said Suzaku.

"It would be weird if everyone was the same" said Puck sitting back in the air looking bored, "If everyone was like Guts everyone would be to busy being angry at each other" he said making some of the protecters laugh.

"Hey" said Guts looking annoyed.

"Plus if everyone was the same people they wouldnt be able to come up with their own ideas or would never be able to learn from their past mistakes" said Star smiling before crouching in front of Nunnally, "I know it's tough for what you're going through, but remember you still have people that care about you" he said getting a smile from the girl.

"Thank you, but whats next" she said looking confused and so did everyone.

"It wont be long before questions are brought up back at the homeland about the emperors disappearance" said Lelouch putting a finger under his chin.

"Do they have someone next in line for throne" asked Kallen?

"Even if they were to choose a successor it would still take some time, we could use this confusion to find Princess Euphemia" said Jeremiah.

"There's also Japan to take care of" said Star getting everyone's attention.

"I guess it comes down to which is more important for us to do at the moment" said Hanji as she put a finger under her chin.

"I suggest we split into teams" said Suzaku getting their attention.

"That could work, but we still need to learn where Eupehmia is being held first" said Aoi.

"We don't even know what kind of security the facility will have and not to mention Schneizel did have some ties to the geass order" said Star.

"Which means there might be someone like Rolo there guarding it" said Lelouch coming to a realization.

"Which means I would have to be part of the team that goes to rescue her" said Jeremiah.

"No it would require me as well, which is why were going to Modify Suzakus plan, starting tomorrow there will be two operations taking place" said Star holding up two fingers, "One team will act as Reconnaissance for the facility and later meet up with the team taking back japan" he said.

"I'll go with the japan team, Ginos there currently guarding it" said Suzaku.

"What about the other knights of the round" asked Kallen?

"Besides Anya there are two left and if my knowledge is right their both stationed in the Britannian homeland" said Star .

"Do I hear a mission planning happening" said Loyd walking over to them with Cecile, "Ive been avoiding Rakshata all evening and don't want to deal with her getting annoyed about what I did to the Guren Seiten".

"Wait you modified my knightmare" said Kallen looking surprised.

"Yes and the only one I have left is the Albion" said Loyd looking up into the sky, "Sadly its still not battle ready yet and its stored somewhere back in japan".

"How long would it take for you to get it battle ready" asked Star?

"All night if I could get my hands on it and some equipment" said Loyd when the bright blue light covered Stars body.

"Its in the back of the ship, you can get the equipment you need from on board the Ikagura" he said calmly.

"Alright then, cmon Cecile we don't have much time" said Loyd with a smile and Cecile followed him with a nervous smile on her face.

"Star" said Ohgi walking over to him with Vileta and Cornelia, "I got a report from the forces at Japan, they were able to make a base but had to settle there when the knight of three made an appearance".

"Guess were going with your plan after all" said Lelouch nodding at Star and he nodded back.

"Now lets go some answers" said Star looking towards Guts.

Schneizel was brought outside by Ohgi and Guts, he was placed in front of a large crowd. The only ones on the protecters side that werent there was Miku and Zorome. The only other two who weren't attending were Loyd and Cecile that we're working on the Albion that had been transported onto the Orion omega with Stars power.

"So this is it, you think you can all threaten me into telling you where she is" said Schneizel before noticing Anya was in the crowd, "Are you turning traitor as well".

"Life wouldn't have ended up great if the emperor had won" said Anya calmly. Suzaku had explained the emperors plans to her earlier.

"Schneizel it doesn't have to be this way, just tell us where Euphemia is" said Nunnally trying to make him change his mind.

"You are still to young to understand Nunnally, I helped create something that could prevent more people from dying" said Schneizel smiling as he looked into the sky.

"All at that cost of taking away someone's freedom" said Star looking annoyed by the princes attitude.

"I'm sure if Euphemia was still in her right mind she would agree with me" said Schneizel making Suzaku and Lelouch look surprised.

"You never removed the geass on her did you" said Hermione, knowing that Britannia did have the technology to remove geass cotnrol over someone.

"Damn you" Suzaku said angrily drawling his sword and Cornelia had to put her right arm to stop him from attacking Schnizel, but she was also glaring at the man.

"I also find it hard to believe that you forgave Lelouch so easily Nunnally, isn't he the one who almost killed her" said Schneizel.

"What a jerk" said Manami.

"Hes making fun of us" said Serpico calmly, "He wants us to kill him so we won't be able to save her".

"My brother was only trying to what was right for me and I know hes been suffering with the guilt of what happened to" said Nunnally remembering how long the two of them had been separated since the black rebellion.

"What about Clovis, did he need to die to" said Schneizel.

"Ive had enough" said Kallen when the bright blue light covered Stars body and bright blue flash went off in his right hand.

"Casca, Levi, Ichigo would you step forward" said Star as the commander of the protecters followed their leaders orders, "He wants to have a joke at us does he, well why don't we show him one too".

"What do you mean" said Levi as Star placed a small metal piece into the each of their hands. When they looked at the piece in their hands they smiled, knowing what they were.

"Lets see who can throw the furthest" said Star as the four of them walked towards the water.

"Is this really time for games" Jeremiah asked looking confused?

"Don't worry he has a plan" said Eren smiling and Mikasa nodded in agreement.

The four of them threw the metal pieces into the water, "I think mine went the furthest" said Casca smiling.

"No way you and I tied" said Ichigo looking annoyed.

"So either you or me came first" said Levi looking at Star.

"I honesty put my normal strength into that throw" said Star calmly.

"Then why is your power on" asked Kallen?

"Oh yeah, this" said Star sounding serious as he pointed his right palm towards the water that began to bubble from where the metal pieces were thrown. Then four bright blue beams shot into the sky surprising the black knights. Then from the beams light emerged each of the beasts. All of them the size of the Orion omega, Godzilla and Drag roared while Snike hissed and Wolf howled.

"What the hell" said Tamaki looking frightened.

"I had no idea they could grow that big" said Ohgi when the beast moved towards the shore. Peaking their heads over the crowds and looked down at Schneizel who tried to move but his hands were tied behind his back.

"You think this will" said Schneizel before Godzilla roared into his face. The sound making every tree on the island shake, "ALRIGHT SHES IN THE HOMELAND" he yelled over the noise closing his eyes.

But when he opened them he saw all the black knights, Anya, Suzaku and Cornelia looking toward the protecters. The four beasts had shrunken in size to rest on Stars shoulders. Drag and Godzilla on his right shoulder while Snike and Wolf rested on his left shoulder.

"Where" Star asked calmly?

"In a facility, I believe the Americans once called it Area fifty one" said Schneizel looking down as he shook from fear, "Just who is he" he thought.

"If shes in the homeland then this whole thing just got more complicated" said Cornelia.

"Not at all, this doesn't change anything we will save her" said Star before looking towards Lelouch, Cornelia, Nunnally and Suzaku with a determined look on his face, "You have my word that we will save her" he said and the four of them nodded back at him.

"Alright one more thing before we all go rest" he said before walking over to Nunnally as the beasts turned back into small metal pieces and went back onto the orange ring around his wrist, "I could need to pick you up for this okay" he said.

"Okay" said Nunnally looking confused as Star picked her up into his arms. Nunnallys whole body was then covered in a bright blue glow.

"What are you doing" said Lelouch when glow stopped covering Nunnally who looked surprised as she began to move her feet.

"Take it easy now" said Star as she lowered her to the ground and her feet touched it. Star then let her go as she took her first step forward after such a long time.

"No way" said Connie looking surprised.

"It's incredible" said Sasha as some of the black knights began to cheer.

"Lelouch I can walk again" said Nunnally almost tripping but luckily Kallen caught her before she could reach the ground, "Sorry Kallen its just been a while" she said laughing.

"Don't worry about it" said Kallen smiling until Schneizel spoke up.

"Just what kind of thing are you" he said looking directly at Star.

"May I" said Suzaku holing up his sword.

"Go ahead, I might end up hitting him too hard" said Cornelia waving her hand. Suzaku then hit the blond prince across the head with the handle of his sword. Knocking him out before Guts and Ohgi tossed him back into his cell on the Ikagura.

Squad thirteen was given permission to bring Zorome to the lounge area on board Frame so they could have dinner together. The rest ate food outside around the fires as they shared their own experience of the battle from earlier. Jeremiah spent most of his time talking with Vileta who was siting with Ohgi. He congratulated her on finding someone.

The protecters were sitting around with Nunnally who was congratulation Kallen on becoming her brothers boyfriend which made her blush and some of the people laughed. Cornelia was there along with Lelouch and Suzaku.

When everyone got tired from celebrating their victory, the protecters took up their usual rooms. Hachi and Nana checking up on Zorome and Miku before going to their own room. They found the pilots of Argentia fast asleep in each other's arms on the bed in the medical bay.

Some of the black knights took up Stars offer for one of the many rooms on the Orion omega. Ohgi and Vileta shared a room and they spent most of their time talking before falling asleep. Todoh and Nagisa got a room next to each other. Cornelia had also taken up a room after checking up on Loyd and Ceciles progress on the Albion.

Lelouch had just tucked in Nunnally in his bed on board the Ikagura , "Where are you going to sleep" asked Kallen who was standing at the entrance to the room.

"Ill just take the couch, I don't want her wondering where Iam in the morning" said Lelouch before he felt Kallen grab his hand.

"No theres still plenty of beds left on the ship, so were gonna go share one" said Kallen looking serious before leading him to the exit of the Ikagura.

"Sharing a bed, isn't that a little early for us" said Lelouch looking nervous.

"Well we already knew each other for a long time so it should be fine, after all we already made out on a bed" said Kallen blushing before they entered a room in the crews quarters. After changing into their sleepwear they got into bed, the two of them still blushing.

"Well goodnight" said Kallen turning over.

Lelouch smiled at his girlfriends embarrassment, "Goodnight Kallen and thank you" he said before closing his eyes.

Kallen turned over and smiled at the peaceful look on his face, she slowly put her left hand on his cheek so she wouldnt wake him, "I wish there were more times like this where I could see him like this" she thought before falling asleep, still facing him.

What the two of them didn't know was C2 had noticed them walk into the room. The immortal witch smiled before deciding to stay on the couch in Lelouchs room on the Ikagura so that she could keep an eye on Nunnally for him.

Star was lying down in bed when Hermione got under the covers, "I want to go on the recon mission" she said making him look at her surprised.

"But I have to be there for the battle in japan" he said.

"I know you do, but with me on the recon mission will be able to instantly call you for help if things go wrong" said Hermione.

"I know, but ill still be worried about you" Star said looking worried. Since the time they had been reunited they had never been far apart. Now she was going to the Britannian homeland while he was going to fight in japan.

He then felt her hand on the right side of his face and he looked to see her smiling, "Don't worry, it's normal for a husband to worry about his wife" she said and he smiled back at her.

"I love you" he said holding her hand and kissing her wedding ring.

"I love you too" she said before kissing him on the lips. Then two of them fell asleep in each other arms, knowing that tomorrow they would be going on separate missions.


	6. Part 6: Two teams

**Parrt 6: Two teams **

Besides Frame, there were five other protecters ships docked in the hangar of the Orion omega. The smallest out of the other five was given the name Strike. The ship has two floors, the first included the engine room and separated by a metal wall in the next room were four seats on each side of the room attached to the walls near the entrance. The next floor could only be reached by stairs, it was the main control area and at the back of it was a small bedroom.

There were two seats in front fo the controls which was for the pilot and the co pilot. There were two seating areas that could sit four people each. With a small table between the seats. There was a food dispenser on the right side and drink dispenser on the left side. The people currently on the ship were Star along with the team that was being sent to scout the location where Euphemia was being kept.

The team included Hermione, Aoi, Manami, Hanji, Cornelia and the two men going with them were Serpico and Armin. Hanji wanted Armin to come along since he has helped a lot in the past when it came to thinking up plans and Serpico was there for extra security.

"This looks like a one man ship" said Hanji inspecting the bedroom which had a small bed and a small locker.

"I built it for quick missions and as a troop carrier, so it serves your mission perfectly" said Star calmly. He was dressed in black body suit and blue armored pierces were covering it. A helmet with the word "PRIME" was written on the side of it in grey letters. The helmet also had a visor that could only be seen through from the inside.

"Make sure to have a base ready for us by the time we get back" said Cornelia as she took a seat on the right side seating area as she began to think.

"Were hoping to make ashford our base of operations, from there we an make sure the civilians are safe and get ready if anything else needs to be taken care of" said Star when Armin spoke up.

"Starr if I might add, what do we do if Dark makes an appearance" he asked making the protecters in the room look towards him.

"Sadly its hard to tell when that monster will show his face again" said Star before looking at them, "But if he shows up where you are Hermione will let me know and ill be there before he can do anything serious" he said.

"But if we do see him will show him Heavens not the only one he needs to worry about" said Hermione smiling which made the other female members smile as well.

"I know you will" Star said smiling at his wife and she smiled back at him before two of them shared a quick kiss, "Manami, Aoi, Serpico, Armin you said goodbye to them before you left right" he said meaning the people their in a relationship with.

"Yeah some of the black knights looked surprised when the two of us kissed Kio" said Manami.

"I don't know what to think about, the way Levi told me to be safe sounded different then when it did in the past or Annie glaring at me when she found out Armin was going on the mission" said Hanji as an image of Annies face flashed through her mind and she felt a chill.

"She means well and after all even I know I'm not that good of a fighter" said Armin smiling nervously.

"I think you are strong in your own way" said Serpico getting his attention, "From the stories you told us it seems if you hadn't had come up with the plans back in your world your friends would have failed without you" he said.

"Well okay, scout team your mission is a go" said Star before the bright blue light covered his body and there was bright blue flash in his right hand. When the light stopped it was revealed to be a sword in its sheathe. The handle was small and round with a silver bracelet wrapped around the end of it. There was a small green jewel attached to the bracelet. The sheathe itself was red.

Star held it out towards his wife, "Just in case" he said.

"Thanks and you be safe" she said taking the sword as she watched her husband walk off the ship and she sat down in the pilots chair.

"Wait I didn't know you knew how to fly ships" said Manami sounding surprised.

Star got off the ship as its ramp closed. He watched as the ship flew out of the hangar and into the open air above Kamine island before taking off in a bright blue flash thanks to the ships light drive.

"Hey good morning" said a cheery male voice. The bright blue light stopped covering Stars body revealing he was smiling as he watched Zorome and Miku walk over to him. The two of them no longer wearing bandages and now dressed in their parasite uniforms.

"Good to see you two are up and about" said Star.

"So were taking back japan today" said Zorome noticing the helmet Star was carrying.

"Yeah Im about to head to the bridge so we can begin" said Star.

"Alright Argentea is ready to go" said Miku smiling like her partner before the two of them look confused when Star looked down.

"Sorry you two but Argentea will not be part of this mission" said Star making the two of them look surprised.

"Is this because of what happened during our last battle, listen I know I messed up but you cant just put us on the sidelines" said Zorome trying to convince him.

"I'm not sidelining you because you messed up" said Star as his look turned serious, "Your injuries were serious and even with the bandages I gave you your body still needs time to recover".

"Ichigo and Ikuno are okay for the mission because their injury's were only minor and it only took the bandages a few hours to heal them" he said.

"But we can just sit around doing nothing" said Miku starting look upset as some of the black knights who were in the area noticed the exchange and began to stare. Even Ohgi and Vileta were watching.

"There is, you and Zorome will operate one of the ships cannon to back us up" said Star as he began to walk away, "Don't worry, by the time the next mission comes around you'll be good to go" he said heading towards the exit where Ohgi and Vileta started following him.

"I just wanted to say that our sides leadership is gathered on the bridge" said Ohgi as they walked onto the moving floor that would lead to the crew quarters.

"Alright, any of my team up there" said Star without looking at him.

"So far its Casca along with Guts, Levi, Ichigo, Goro and the Cat girl I think Eris was her name" said Ohgi.

"Alright then we can begin" said Star as they reached the elevator in the crews quarters and they entered it when Vileta spoke up.

"Do you regret making them soldiers" she asked?

"They were already thought to fight long before I met them and their the ones who chose to join me" said Star as he remembered the day each member of squad thirteen looking at him as Ichigo asked him if they could join the protecters.

"Do you regret letting them" asked Ohgi as the elevator opened and they began to walk in the crew quarters.

"No I don't, do you regret letting Kallen fight" asked Star making Ohgi look down.

"There's just a part of me that she would have just stayed in school, but after Naoto died I finally came to the realization that she was going to fight with or without my permission" said Ohgi.

"Theres only so much a person can take before their past their breaking point and you cant say no to a person who just wants to fight for what is right" said Star as they entered the conference room before the bridge.

In the bridge for the black knights was Todoh, Nagisa, Lelouch, Kallen, C2, Nunnally and Suzaku.

"We're ready to begin" said Lelouch and Star nodded at him before placing his helmet on the right side captains chair.

"Ohgi what can yo tell me about the current state of things" said Star as the group stood in a circle.

"Uh right, Xingke and the allied forces are holding their own for the moment, but an hour ago they put in a request for reinforcements" said Ohgi.

"Theres more to it then that though" said Vileta.

"What happened" Kallen asked noticing the worried look on Ohgis face.

"They set up a base of operations last night, but they were over run by the knight of three who now has his personal forces with him" said Ohgi.

"Gino" thought Suzaku as he clenched his fist as he remembered his former fellow knight of the round, "Ill face him while the rest of you handle the others" he said looking determined.

"Are you sure, he was your allie " Todoh said looking at him with a serious look on his face.

"Unless he done something horrible to you it wouldn't be easy" said Guts.

"It doesn't matter, I'm sure after yesterday he would consider me an enemy" said Suzaku before looking over at Star, "Did any of the knights of the round know about Euphie" he asked?

"From what I was able to gather it was on a need to know basis, the only other people who knew about her was Schneizels assistant, the people working in the facility were shes being kept and V2 who is deceased these days" he said when the door to the bridge opened.

"Your majesty, I'm sorry for interrupting but something urgent has come up" said Jeremiah bowing.

"Not at all, it must be important to hear if you interrupted us" asked Lelouch?

"I was able to catch an attempt to contact the ships that were stationed above the island" said Jeremiah.

"Its only normal after all" said C2 Calmly, "After all the emperors personal ship was among those you destroyed yesterday" she said.

"In that case its dangerous to stay here any longer" said Star as the bright blue light covered his body and the ships controls lit up as it began to fly away from Kamine island.

"Wait were starting now" said Vileta.

"No were a good bit away from Tokyo, we still have time to plan" said Star, "Ichigo have your squad suit up, Argentia wont be joining you on this mission and that is to take down their ships" he said.

"Understood" said Goro nodding along with Ichigo before the two of them ran out of the bridge to alert the others.

"Star if I may" said Eris raising her hand.

"You don't have to raise your hand Eris, what is it" said Star smiling under the light.

"I wonder if I could borrow Jet, I don't know how to operate a mech but I can still fly" she said looking determined.

"Alright" said Star as a bright blue flash went off in his right and when it stopped a small book appeared and he tossed it to Eris, "The flight control instructions, make sure Kio knows what your doing so he doesn't worry" he said.

"Thank you" said Eris smiling before walking out of the bridge. Nunnally watched this with a sad look on her face.

"Do we really have to fight" she said getting everyone's attention.

"So far its our only option" said Levi calmly.

"But what if we revealed the truth, maybe they would change sides" said Nunnally looking towards her brother.

"There is a possibility that they might change their opinion, but were still the ones who murdered their emperor" said Lelouch before looking towards Star, "Though there is still Euphemia".

"Sorry Lelouch but I don't think that's going to work" said Kallen making her boyfriend look towards her with a confused look on his face, "The people still remember her as the massacre princess and even if we reveal the truth everyone will start blaming you for all the people who died that day".

Under the bright light Stars eyes opened wide when he realized something, "Jeremiah do the forces there know what happened to Schneizel" he asked?

"No they don't know his current status, why do you have something in mind" he asked and under the bright blue light Star smiled.

"Indeed I do, Ohgi have one of the guards in the Ikgura cell block bring Schneizel outside when the ship is outside for the battle" he said.

"Got it" said Ohgi heading towards the exit.

"Here ill come along" said Vileta following him out of the bridge.

"Kallen, Suzaku head to your knightmares ill be there shortly" said Star and two knightmare pilots nodded at him.

"Kallen" said Lelouch before she walked out and she looked back at him to see he had a serious look on his face, "You have to live" he said.

Kallen smiled, "Understood" she said before walking out.

"I would like to assist the two of them" said Jeremiah looking towards Lelouch.

"Of course, when the two of them fly out join them, we may be walking into a warzone" said Lelouch Jeremiah nodded before leaving the room.

Star looked towards Casca and Levi, "Have your teams be put in the same cannon as yesterday and someone tell Kio to do the same" he said.

"I'll take care of it" said Guts before leaving the room with Casca and Levi.

"Will take a squad and help the allied forces that are in trouble" said Todoh looking att Lelouch who nodded meaning it was alright. He and Nagisa then left the room to prepare their Knigthmares.

"Ill command things from here" said Lelouch looking towards one of the captains chairs.

"Go ahead" said Star before walking out of the room and heading towards the back of the ship.

When the door opened he was met with arguing, "I cant believe you would do something like this without the creators permission" said Rakshata looking towards Loyd with an annoyed look on her face.

"Your just mad that I made it better" said Loyd with Cecile standing next to him with a nervous smile on her face.

Suzaku was standing next to the finished Lancelot Albion and Kallen was standing next to the Guren seiten.

Cecile was the first one to notice Star, "Uh maybe you two can leave this till later" she said holding her hands up.

"Absolutely not, not until she apologizes" said Loyd crossing his arms and turning to his left which putt him facing the direction Star was in, "Oh hello, the Albion is combat ready and seems our pilot is good to go as well".

Star put his helmet on as he walked towards Prime, "You're the one who should apologize Loyd, I think everyone hates it when someone messes with something they created" said Star and Rakshata cheer before Star spoke up again, "And Rakshata even I know the modifications to the Guren were well done" he said as the back of his mech opened up.

While the two knightmare creators just sighed in defeat, Kallen and Suzaku laughed beofre entering their knightmares.

The inside of prime was similar to Primus cockpit, but there was only the controls and chair because of its size. Star pressed down on a button on the console and the chair went under the metal floor as a device lowered down from the ceiling. It attached to Stars suit, specifically the armored parts.

Star then saw letters appear on his visor, "Prime link established".

"Alright everyone ready to go" said Star talking with everyone else through the helmets communication.

"The sky is all clear" said Lelouch.

"Guren seiten ready for launch" said Kallen.

"Albion ready for launch" said Suzaku as he gripped the controls, "Wait wheres Anya" he asked?

"Shes still in the crews quarters, thought it was best she stay out of this fight" said Star.

"Alright" said Suzaku remembering the look on her face when he told her what the emperor had planned for the world.

"All protecters in position" said Casca as she moved her cannon around.

"Alright, Ichigo" said Star.

"All linked" said Ichigo from Delphiniums face as the franxx looked down at the small mech.

"Alright were going now" said Star as the bright blue light covered his body. Outside the Orion omega went into light drive and then appeared near the remains of Tokyo. The unite federation of nations forces already deep in battle with the Britannia forces.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE LETS GO" yelled Star into the communications as Prime took off through the hatch in the ships ceiling. The Guren seiten and Lancelot Albion following after him. Then Jet in its flight mode followed, then most of the Franxx squad flew out after Eris. Ships flew out of the orion omegas hangar, among them was Frame that was being controlled by Hachi and Nana.

The Albion opened its energy wings sending out blasts of green energy. Taking out multiple knightmares, Kallen doing the same with the Guren seitens right arm.

"Ahhh" Zero Two yelled from Strelezias face as it peirced straight through a ship making it explode.

"Star" said Lelouch.

"Yeah" said Star as a hatch opened Primes left leg and a large weapon shot out of it. The weapon had one handle, the mech grabbed it with its left hand and started blasting multiple knightmares. Each one exploding after being hit by bright blue energy

"May I instruct your cannon team on something" said Lelouch.

"Yeah go ahead" said Star as hatch in primes right leg opened and a sword shot into the mechs right hand. Star flew Prime forward and jumped onto a knightmare. He stabbed the sword into the knightmares head while shooting another one, making it explode.

"All left side cannons fire forward" said Lelouch.

"Wait why, we need to back up the others" said Connie looking annoyed.

"Look closer, if you take out the knightmares in the area one of the franxxs will have a clear path to one of their ships" he said.

"Hes right Connie, take the shot" said Sasha looking serious as the orion omegas left side cannons fired on that spot. Genista fired its large cannon through the new opening and the big bright blue sphere struck a ship making a large explosion.

"All right" said Kokoro from Genista face when Jet flew by its head being chased by another flying vehicle.

"A little help anyone, I cant get him to stop chasing me" said Eris spinning Jet and flying down but the vehicle kept chasing her and fired two hooks into its wings.

"That's Gino" said Suzaku when Prime startled to fly towards Eris and the knight of threes knightmare.

"I can't move" said Eris when Prime used its sword to cut though the cables and freed her, "Thanks Star" she said smiling.

"Head back to the main battle I got him" said Star talking to her through the helmets communications when Gino fired more hooks. Star moved his right arm making the cable grab his sword. Then he aimed the mechs weapon at the transformed knightmare and fired. The knightmare freed its hooks from the sword but the weapons bright blue energy blasts had already destroyed its left arm.

"So are you the one leading this bunch" said Gino from his knightmares speakers.

"So you're the knight of three, this is my second day in a row where I'm a fighting a member of the knight of the round" said Star.

Gino looked surprised before his face turned to being annoyed, "Tell me, what happened to Bismarck and Anya" he said griping the controls.

"Anya is alive and is on that ship" said Star pointing Primes right arm towards the Orion omega, "Im the one who took down BIzmark and the Britannian emperor" he said calmly.

"Why" said Gino blasting hooks at the mech before they were destroyed by green blasts of energy, "Suzaku is that you, why are you on their side" he said looking shocked.

"Theres a lot you don't know Gino and the emperor had to be killed otherwise this world wouldn't be right anymore" said Suzaku as he kept his hands on the guns triggers.

"Wouldn't be right anymore" said Gino looking confused.

"Star' said Ohgis voice from the communication.

"Go ahead Ohgi" said Star looking towards the Ikagura.

"Hes ready" said Ohgi.

There was a bright blue flash and Prime vanished, "Wait where did he go" said Gino looking surprised.

"Right here" said Star and Gino looked towards the Ikagura.

"Prince Schneizel" said Gino noticing the prince standing on the runway of the ship with a frightened look on his face, still remembering the four large beasts from the other day. Standing at each of his sides were black knights holding rifles, but what Gino was staring at was Stars mech pointing its large weapon down at the prince.

"Send this image out to the other Britannia forces, no one else has to die in this fight" said Star as Prime gripped the handle of its weapon.

"Sir what are you doing, whats happening" asked one of the britnnia soldiers in a knightmare before it was destroyed by Delphinium. Gino shut his eyes since he heard the explosion in the background.

"I see, if Britannia finds out we have one of their princes they would do anything to make sure their safe and this fact definitely applies to Schneizel, now all we have to do is to see what the knight of three will do" thought Lelouch.

Gino then thought, "What do I do, do we continue fighting or do we listen to what he has to say". But then he remembered what Suzaku had told him earlier and so with a determined look on his face he turned on his communications to make his decision.


	7. Part 7: The choice

**Part 7: The choice **

There was silence on the battlefield, one of the few things could be heard from the Knightmares float units or ship engines. The franxxs flew in the air as they looked toward the Ikagura where Star was using Prime to hold Schneizel at gun point.

"This waiting's making me feel nervous," said Goro.

"Yeah you think the answer would be obvious to them by now," said Zorome sitting back in his cannon seat.

"They should have answered by now, just give the order already," thought Lelouch as he clenched his fist over the arm rest on the chair he was sitting on.

Gino pressed a button on his Knightmares console, "All teams stand," he began so say when a female voice sounded over his radio.

"Hold on Gino, reinforcements are here," she said and Ginos eyes opened wide in shock when he heard the voice.

"Star we got more enemy's coming in," said Ikuno from Chlorophytums face.

Star looked towards the left into the sky to see more Britannia knightmares, but the one leading them was different from the rest of them, "It's the knight of twelve, Monica Krushevsky," he said.

"Give us the word and will blast her out of the sky," said Guts as he aimed his cannon at the enemy reinforcements.

"No hold your fire, if we fire now they'll scatter and another battle will start," he said looking serious under his helmet.

"But if we aim all the cannons on the left side we can easily wipe them out," said Kallen as she turned in the Guren seiten in the direction of the the knight of twelve.

"Were trying to make sure no one else has to die," said Hiro when Strelezias face appeared on the screen next to him.

"But if things go wrong we can easily taken them down darling," said Zero Two.

"In the end it all comes down to the leaders of the two sides," said Levi.

"Monica what are you doing out here?" Asked Gino as her face appeared on his Knightmares screen.

"I received a report from the team who went to see what happened at Kamine island and theres nothing left Gino, all of the forces along with the knight of one, the knight of four and even the emperors ship was destroyed and no one has heard from Anya," she said looking shocked.

"Just who are we up against," thought Gino as he gripped his Knightmares controls until Monica's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"I came with orders from the homeland that were to destroy the black knights and their allies for the murder of the emperor," she said when another image appeared on his screen, this was one was of Star with his mech helmet on.

"Gino everything ive done I did for a very good reason and its up to you to make sure no else dies in this fight," he said.

"He makes up a good point, we were never told what the emperor was doing on Kamine island in the first place," he thought before speaking back, "Let us know if prince Schneizel is alright,".

"I don't recommend it," said Suzaku as his knightmare faced the enemy coming form the land, "If he talks to someone over the radio he can let them know about our plans to rescue Euphie," he said.

"But at the moment its our only way to get them to listen," said Ohgi.

"Put a radio next to his face," Star spoke from his mech and the black knight standing at Schneizels right side held a radio next to his face.

"Prince Schneizel are you injured," Ginos voice came from the radio.

"If any of my soldiers are still out there, I want you to launch the Damocles and destroy everything," he said as his mind flashed back to the four giant beasts looking down on him, "Destroy it all," he said.

"Wait whats the Damocles," thought Gino looking confused.

Schneizel looked up from the radio and turned to look at Prime wondering what was going on and why no ones was responding, "What did you do," he said as the Tristan landed on board the Ikagura.

"Prince Schneizel, what did you mean by destroy everything?" Gino asked making the princes eyes open wide in surprise.

"Looks like your plan didn't go so well did it your highness," said Star as the hatch in primes right leg opened and he placed the gun back in it just before the hatch closed again, "Everything you just said was broadcast to only the Britannia soldiers in the area and here's some extra information for everyone, Ohgi sent this frequency to everyone in the area,".

"Right," said Ohgi nodding at the person who was working at the communication terminal and they pressed a button just before Star spoke again.

"For those of you who don't know, the Damocles is an orbital station that has the ability to launch flare warheads anywhere in the world and prince Schneizel just wanted one launched at all of us," he said making the black knights look surprised.

"Wait whats a flare warhead," said Ikuno from Chlorophytums face looking confused.

"Take a look at the large hole in the city ahead of you," said Lelouch who was still connected to the protecters communications and the Franxxs looked towards the city and the massive crater in it.

"Wait the flare did that," said Kokoro looking surprised.

"And that guy wanted to fire another one at us," said Futoshi as his hands began to shake.

"Its okay Futoshi," said Ikuno trying to calm him down.

"Makes you wonder just how far these people are willing to go to win," said Casca.

"Sounds to me like he's being a sore loser," said Sasha crossing her arms.

"Sounds about right, if what we're hearing is true you can hold the entire world hostage with that weapon," said Eren as he looked up, "I wonder, would Star be able to stop something like that," he thought.

"All forces stand down," said Gino speaking to his forces.

"Gino you cant be serious," said Monica looking annoyed.

"They've kept things from us Monica and Im going to find out what," said Gino as he turned the Tristan to look at her knightmare.

"No, orders are orders," said Monica as she flew her knightmare forward but her forces didn't follow her, "What," she said noticing it before a blast of energy destroyed the lower part of her knightmare.

"Where did that come from," said Nunnally looking confused.

"Looks like like we got some reinforcements of our own," said Lelouch smiling as a familiar blue knightmare flew into the sky, it looked like it had been in battle for a few hours and its right arm was gone.

"Xingke," said Ohgi.

"Commander Ohgi, your late to the battle," said Xingke breathing in and out as he was exhausted from the battle before the protecters and the black knights had arrived.

"This isnt over," said Monica before a large sword was stabbed into her knightmares float unit.

"Where did that attack come from," she said as her knightmare began to fall and the sword vanished in a bright blue flash and re appeared in Primes left hand.

"Someone might one to go catch her, all teams report back to the Orion omega," Star said before prime took off into the air and flew back to the back of the Orion omega. Jet along with the Franxxs following him.

What was left of the Britannia forces landed on one side of Ashford Academy, the black knights landed the Ikagura nearby on the other side and the Orion omega was currently hovering over the large crater.

Kaguya along with the empress Tianzi walked out of the back of a drop ship when Lelouch now dressed up as Zero along with Ohgi, Vileta, Kallen and Suzkau walked through the the entrance to the academy, "Zero I'm so glad your okay," said Kaguya running up to the masked man.

"Lady Kaguya, I'm glad to see you've survived the battle and I'm sorry we couldn't arrive sooner," said Lelouch.

"Not at all, I'm just glad to see your alright and thank you so much for looking after him Kallen," said Kaguya.

"Uh yeah no problem," said Kallen looking nervous as she thought, "Wait till she finds out me and Lelouch are together, she might not be so nice after we tell her,".

The ship Frame landed nearby, Star dressed up in his signature outfit walked off the ramp with Levi, Guts, Casca, Shiricke, Eris and Kio following him, "Kaguya allow me to introduce you to the leader of the protecters, Heaven Star," said Lelouch as Star reached the group.

"Its nice to meet you, thought I wish it was under better circumstances," he said calmly.

"Well let me the first to say thank you for aiding the UFN in our victory in taking back japan," said Kaguya bowing.

"Wait it was already taken back," said Kio looking surprised.

"Yes it appears news of the emperors death and the defeat of multiple members of knights of the round has spread all around, sir," said Kaguya looking confused by the boys appearance.

"Oh sorry my names Kio," he said.

"I'm Eris," said the catian girl stepping forward and smiling.

"Are those cat ears?" asked Tianzi nervously.

The black knights suddenly looked nervous wondering how Eris wasn't going to respond before she just smiled as she showed her tail, "Yeah I'm a catian you see," she said.

"I feel like shes going to get that asked a lot no matter what world we go to," Casca whispered to Guts who nodded in agreement.

"Where is your other commander?" Lelouch asked looking at Star.

"Ichigos is resting, the other Franxx pilots are doing the same, I brought Shiricke and Eris along so they could heal the injured," said Star nodding his head at the two of them.

"Are they doctors," said Kaguya looking confused since the two of them weren't dressed for treating injury's.

"We should at least let them try," said Xingke as two soldiers carried him over and there was blood coming from his mouth.

"Xingke," said Tianzi rushing over to the warriors side.

"I'm sorry empress that you had to worry about me," he said before coughing as Eris walked over to him and took out a device and began to scan him.

"Hes exhausted and from what I'm seeing he shouldn't be fighting in his condition," she said looking over at Star who nodded as the bright blue light covered his body surprising some of the people around him.

He then stood in front of Xingke before placing his hands forward with his palms open. His hands shined brighter and a blue glow began to surround Xingkes body that made him look surprised as the blood at the corner of his mouth vanished.

"What happened," he said looking at his hands as the glowing stopped.

"I healed you, now we have much to discuss so where do you suggest we talk," he said looking back at black knights and the members of the UFN.

"I used to go here and the sports hall should be big enough for all of us to sit down," said Kallen.

"Alright then, Kio go with Eris and Shiricke to the people that were injured," he said.

"Understood sir," said Kio.

Following his instructions Kio, Shiricke and Eris went to the part of the academy where the people who got injured because of what happened with the flare and the battle were being kept. Eris would check their injury's and after finding out what happened to them Shiricke would use her magic to heal them.

When they reached the next person who was dressed up in some kind of uniform and had black hair tied back muttered a familiar name, "Princess Cornelia," he said surprising the two of them.

"Excuse me sir," said Eris putting a hand on his shoulder making him wake up.

"What happened, where am I," he said.

"Careful, you were injured in battle and are being treated at Ashford Academy," said Shiricke remembering the name of the place because Star told her where they were all going after the battle.

"So Britannia lost," he said sitting back.

"Don't worry were not going to hurt you, but this Cornelia you mentioned, does she have long purple hair?" asked Eris.

"Wait have you seen her," he said sitting up.

"May I ask how you know her?" Asked Shiricke.

"I'm her knight Guilford, I was wondering what had happened to her after the battle ended," he answered looking down.

"Well you'll be happy to know shes alright and has gone with some of our people to rescue her sister," said Eris smiling making the man look confused.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand what you mean," said Guilford.

"Will heal you first and then we can fill you in on whats happened," said Shiricke.

After healing everyone Eris walked up to Kio who was staring at something outside the window, "Is everything alright Kio?" She asked him looking worried.

"I just gotta check something real quick," said Kio walking out of the entrance.

On board the Ikagura in the brig where Rolo, Schneizel and his assistant were being kept. Schneizel sat on the ground of his cell as he thought back on the days events, "To think it wasn't Lelouch who was able to beat me," he thought before he remembered something Star said after he had been tricked, "Wait, how does he know about the Damocles and its function," he thought before he heard one of the black knights guarding the cells say.

"Wait what are you," he said before he was sent flying to the ground in front of Schneizels cell.

"Prince Schneizel were glad to see your well," said one of the men standing at the entrance of the cell. The two of their dressed up as Britannian knightmare pilots and the man who spoke opened the cell.

They then opened the door to Schneizels assistants cell as well, "Whats the situation?" He asked.

"Were first getting you out of here sir, the black knights and these protecters already have control over the area and more of our forces are fleeing japan as we speak," said one of the pilots.

"Who is this," said Schneizel looking into Rolos cell.

"Your Prince Schneizel, you must listen that man in bright blue has the power to destroy geass," he said looking scared, "Why does big brother trust someone like him," he thought when another voice spoke up.

"What do you two think your doing," said Kio looking at the Britannia pilots.

"Go sir, will hold him off so you can stop them for good," said one of the pilots as he stood ready to fight.

"Your assistance will not be forgotten," said Schneizel running out of the room with his assistant following him.

"I cant let them get away," thought Kio as he ran to go after them but he had to dodge a punch from one of the knightmare pilots, "This guy is slow," said Kio as he jumped over the mans kick as his mind flashed back to when Star trained most of the current team back when they were on vacation in his world.

"Looks like it finally payed off," he said surprising the knightmare pilot as his right fist glowed thanks to power of his suit and punched the man in the face with enough force to knock him out.

When he looked to the other man, he was holding a gun and aiming at gun at Kios head, "Lets see you dodge this kid," he said looking angry before a bright blue light hit his gun. When the light stopped half of his gun was gone.

"Kio," said Eris getting his attention.

Kio then quickly rushed at the last pilot and the man got the same punch as his comrade, "Are you okay," Eris said rushing over to Kios side.

"Yeah but that Schneizel guy is getting away," said Kio before he and Eris gave chase. When they found him he was at a communications terminal. Kio and Eris used the power in their suits to restrain them.

"Who were you calling," said Kio looking at Schneizel who was smiling.

"Kio," said Eris getting his attention and he looked to see she was worried at the words that were on the communications terminal, call ended.

In the sports hall, there were tables alongside the walls and in the middle of the floor sitting in chairs were Gino and Monica who was bandaged from the damage she had taken as her knightmare was damaged. The two of them looked shocked at what they had just been told about the Ragnarok connection.

"I cant believe it," said Gino.

"If that is true what have we all been fighting for," said Monica.

"It's possible the emperor was trying other means to spread his ideals before using the Ragnarok connection," said Lelouch who was sitting at one of the tables that lined the walls. Ohgi, Kallen and Suzaku standing behind him.

Star was sitting in the desk next to him with Guts, Casca and Levi standing behind him. Kaguya along with Tianzi were sitting at a high table at the end of the room with Xingke.

"To try and control human kind is one of the worst crimes in this world and for this the Britannia empire should answer for what they tried to do," said Kaguya.

"I couldn't agree more, among this there is a facility in the Britannia homeland that is performing human experimentation and this wouldn't be the first time they've done something like this," said Lelouch remembering the battle with the geass order and V2.

"What do you," said Kaguya, but before she could say anything else the door to entrance was kicked open. Star and Lelouch instantly got up from their seats as Kio and Eris dragged Schneizel and his assistant into the room.

"What is the meaning of this,?" Asked Kaguya looking serious as Schneizel and his assistant were dropped to the ground.

"Two Briannia soldiers freed them from their cells," said Eris.

"Monica you didn't," said Gino looking towards the knight of twelve.

"It makes sense, I sometimes would hear among my men how they were supportive of him, but I didn't order them to free him," said Monica looking nervous.

"Shes telling the truth," said Star getting their attention and they looked to see the leader of the protecters covered in the bright blue light. Guts, Casca and Levi knew he was using his power to make sure she wasnt lying.

"Theres something else, I'm sorry Star but they were able to get to a communications terminal before we caught up to them," said Kio looking apologetic as Levi ran over to the prince and picked him up by the front of his shirt.

"Who did you contact," he said while Schneizel just smiled as he looked towards Star.

"I hope the last words you told them were meaningful," he said as he noticed Stars fist clench on the table.

"Go ahead Levi," said Star angrily.

"You got it, sir," said Levi calmly as he tired to hide his anger before kicking the prince across the face. Schneizel fell to the ground with blood coming out of his mouth and now one of his teeth were missing.

"Eris, Kio get Shiricke and meet back on frame as soon as possible," he said. The two of them nodded without saying a word and left the room, "Zero, Kallen, Suzuka will you join the protecters on this mission,".

"Of course," said Lelouch stepping out from behind the desk he was sitting at with Kallen and Suzaku following him.

"Wait where are you going, what mission?" Asked Ohgi looking confused before Star looked back with him with the bright blue light still covering his body as he Guts, Casca, Levi, Lelouch, Kallen and Suzaku stood in front of the exit.

"Were going to rescue princess Euphemia now," he said before turning around and pushing the two doors open. He walked out ignoring some of the surprised looks on the peoples faces, the ones who werent aware that Princess Euphemia is still alive.


	8. Part 8: Scout teams battle

**Part 8: Scout teams battle**

During the time Star lead his team to take back Japan, his wife had taken a smaller team to scout out the facility where Euphemia was being held. Earlier that day, Hermione was currently sitting in the pilots seat on the small ship strike, while Manami sat in the co pilots seat. Aoi, Cornelia and Hanji took the right side seating area behind Hermione while Serpico and Armin took the seating area behind Manami.

"Are you sure we wont be detected?" Asked Cornelia looking at Hermione as they were still traveling through light drive.

"If Britannia has a way of tracking ships that travel at the speed of light I would be worried, but last time I checked ive never heard of this world having something like that," she answered as they came out of light drive revealing a wide Dessert area.

"Not that I don't understand your situation but you need to stay calm, we will rescue her," said Hanji smiling.

"I'm sorry, Im just worried for what kind of things she has had to endure since going to that place," she said clenching her fists.

"Come to think of it do you know anything about this facility, this is where your from right?" Manami asked looking confused.

"No sadly, each member of the royal family had control over different areas of the empire and of course they had their own projects," said Cornelia, "I would have never thought Schneizel would have done something like this,".

"The geass power must have have frightened him to the point where he thought this was his only option to stopping it," said Aoi.

"That would give a good excuse on finding a counter measure for it," said Armin before looking down at his hands, "The ability to control someone's mind, the whole idea sounds terrifying, but finding away to stop it by holding someone captive is going to far,".

"I admit even for the person it would be cast on would be scary itself," Serpico said calmly as the ship flew forward, getting closer to this worlds Area 51.

They landed the ship near a mountainside and began to walk the rest of the way, "Glad we didn't bring those armored suits from Frame," said Hanji as she felt the heat.

"Well if you need to take your mind off it just think about how the others have it more worse then us," said Manami as they continued walking up the hill with Hermione and Hanji leading them.

"By the way where did you learn to fly a ship?" Hanji asked Hermione who just smiled.

"It helps when your married to the person who built it," she said as they continued walking up the hill.

Armin took a drink from his canteen as they were now walking on flat land, there were dead plants surrounding the area and there was no grass, "Just how far away are we?" He asked after handing Serpico the canteen so he can take a drink.

"We should have a view of the facility when we reach that mountain," said Cornelia as she pointed to the large mountain ahead of them that had path going up the middle of it.

"Uh why couldn't we have parked the ship closer," said Manami sighing.

"What are you talking about, this is a great opportunity to take a look at the world around us," said Hanji looking excited as she took out a notebook.

"Uh Hanji shouldn't you be saving those pages for when we actually reach the facility," said Armin with a nervous smile on his face.

"Well I still have plenty of room left and the first page I wrote up when we joined this team was who our members were and their rank," said Hanji turning the pages until she found it, "Star and Hermione are the team leaders while Levi, Casca and Ichigo are the commanders, oh shoot I forgot to write Nana and Hachis position,".

"Wait so what does that make us privates," said Manami looking annoyed.

"I didn't know rank meant so much to you Manami," said Hermione looking confused as the girl walked next to her.

"Yeah I know and I mean even my group doesn't have a commander," she said putting her hands behind her head as they got closer to the mountain and began to climb.

"Well I don't think rank matters, at the end of the day were all protecters," said Hermione smiling.

"How did you decide that name anyway, the black knights called themselves knights of justice but what about you?" Asked Cornelia as she helped Aoi up a rock.

"Thanks, what about you Serpico do you know why the teams called that," said Aoi as she watched him point out to Armin not to fall.

"Well actually we only got the name before we left Armin and Hanjis world," said Serpico as they continued walking up.

"Were just protecting where we can with what time we have left," said Hermione as they got closer to the other side of the mountain.

"Well Ive noticed a lot of your team members happen to share rooms, what if they want to back to their own world someday to start a family," said Cornelia.

"Oh we already thought ahead for that part back when we were in Aoi and Manamis world," said Hanji getting the two young women's attention.

"Was that before or after we all went on vacation?" Asked Manami.

"Before and honestly that conversation ended up bring up a bad memory for one of us," said Hanji remembering the look on Cascas face after the talk.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you for what you said Hanji, the whole topic would have come up sooner or later," said Hermione as they all stood behind a large rock where they could get a good view of the facility from above.

The first thing they noticed was the large wired fence surrounding it. There were towers at each corner. There were small one floor buildings behidn the fence and the only building that stuck out the most was the large cubed shaped building with multiple windows and a large communications tower at the top of it. There was also a road at the front of the building and it went around it.

"They probably using that to keep a signal of Schneizels heartbeat," said Manami looking through the binoculars she had been brought along for the mission.

"Is there anything else there?" Asked Aoi.

"Well the big building in the middle of everything is surrounded by armed guards and theres only one man waiting at the gate," said Manami looking confused as he put the binoculars down when Serpico noticed something moving at the right side of the fence in a large dust cloud.

"Wait somethings moving around the outside," said Serpico making Manami look through the Binoculars and they looked to see she now looked worried.

"Its five of those knightmares, wait they stopped at the right side for some reason," she said.

"We need to get out of sight now," said Cornelia as they all hid behind the rock, "Those knightmares have lenses that will allow them to zoom in on different areas," she said looking annoyed.

"They're taking great caution to guard whatever's in this facility," said Serpico calmly.

"To bad we didn't learn from Schneizel what else is being held in that place other then Euphemia," said Manami looking annoyed before looking over the rock and crouching back down, "They just stopped at the front of the gate, looks like you were right about those lenses," she said.

"Wait somethings coming down the road," said Armin pointing down the road as Manami passed him the binnoculars and he looked through them to see three large trucks, "Their all the same but I cant see whats in them," he said as he kept his sight on them until they reached the gate.

"Can you see the identification the lead driver is using," said Hanji.

"No but, wait something else is happening," he said before putting the binoculars down, "The drivers eyes just turned red for a few moments and then he just drove in," he said surprising them.

"Well this isnt good, the guard at the gate must be using geass to make sure the driver isnt an imposter," said Hermione, "Did you see what was in the trucks?" She asked.

Armin then quickly looked over at the trucks as he looked through the binoculars, "The first two trucks are carrying crates and the last one is carrying soldiers who are armed," he said before crouching back down.

"If they brought in more security they've probably heard about what happened to Schneizel," said Cornelia looking serious, "Manami whats the security detail like around that large building?" She asked.

Manami got the binoculars back from Armin before she looked through them, "Looks like the soldiers that just out of one of the trucks are heading there right now and from here it looks like theres more at each side of the building" she said.

"Then that must be where Euphie is being held," said Cornelia before looking over at Hermione, "What do you suggest we do?" She asked.

"Its to early to head back now and for all we know the others could still be in the middle of battle," she said before looking over at Hanji, "What do you think Hanji, any ideas," she said.

"We stay here till nightfall and see if the facility's patrols change during the time until then," said Hanji looking at Armin who nodded in agreement as they all got ready to stick around for another while.

As the hours went by Armin and Serpico took turns keeping an eye on the facility. Besides the Knightmares constantly circling the fence and stopping in the middle, the guards standing outside the large cubed shaped building seemed to change every few hours.

Hanji was looking over her notes as the women of the team sat around in a circle, "The sun will be setting soon," said Manami with a worried look on her face.

"Your thinking about Kio right?" Asked Aoi and Manami nodded.

"I'm sure he was put on the cannon team and being on board the orion omega is the safest place to be during a battle," said Hermione smiling trying to reassure her.

"I'm surprised your not worried, Serpico maybe engaged to Farnese but out of all of us here you're the only one married," said Manami.

"Who says that I'm not, even with his power I still worry about him," she said looking up into the sky.

"Theres something about the power ive been meaning to ask, Erens titan form is called the attack titan, Annie's is called the female titan but if I remember correctly Stars titan form is never mentioned in Grisha Yeagers journals,".

"I thought he gained his Titan form sometime after he learned about our world," said Armin as it was Serpicos turn to keep an eye on the facility.

"Oh he did and Hanji the name of his titan form, is the demon titan," answered Hermione as Hanji wrote it down in her notebook.

"Why was it named the demon titan?" Asked Manami looking confused.

"Well demons are mostly considered bad, Heaven decided this one should be able to do some good and so that form can actually use his removing ability," said Hermione.

"Like how Annie could call mindless titans towards her," said Armin.

"Exactly, its his titans ability alongside hardening," said Hermione as the sun began to set.

"After all this, I wonder what the united federation of nations will do once they learn Euphemia is still alive," said Cornelia looking worried.

"Just how bad was that incident anyway?" Asked Hanji.

"It was so bad that they have her the nickname the massacre princess," said Cornelia making Hanji, Manami and Aoi look surprised.

"I know it was the geass that done that to Euphemia, but I wonder what Lelouch had to go through after it happened," said Aoi.

"He became focused on the battle and he was sad after he had to shoot her," said Hermione.

"Did Lelouch try to stop her after he realized he accidentally used geass on her?" Asked Cornelia making everyone look towards Hermione.

"Yeah he did try and stop her before then," she answered as there was a few moments of silence before Serpico spoke up.

"We've got a problem, someone's running towards the facility," he said and the others quickly stood up as Hermione took the binoculars and she watched as someone wearing a black cloak ran towards the gate. The guard tried to stop him but was cut down by a black sword. A few seconds later the alarms stated ringing and the knightmares stationed around the fence began to move towards the gate.

"We need to move now," said Hermione quickly handing the binoculars over to Manami as she gripped the sheathe for her sword and began running down the mountain with the rest of her team following close behind her.

"Wait who did you see when you looked through the binoculars?" Asked Armin as he tried to keep up since he along with Hanji had brought their odm gear along with them.

"Who do we know that uses a sword covered in darkness," said Hermione as they got closer to the gate.

"Wait Dark is here," said Manami before noticing a knightmare had stayed to protect the entrance. Hermione pointed her wand at the large machine, a small ball of bright blue energy shooting out of it and it hit the machine making it vanish as bright blue light covered it. Then she shot another one at the pilot and he vanished along with his knightmare.

"It is odd, why would he show up here while Stars all the way in Japan," said Aoi as she and Manami shot down two soldiers that were ahead of them with real bullets.

"This isnt the first time hes done it, back when we fought him in Hiro and Zero Twos world he had possessed those Klaxosaurs before he came after us," said Hermione making Armin look confused.

"Wait does that mean theres something here hes after," he said as they all walked into a space between two buildings as they got closer to the largest building in the facility.

"I'm sorry but who is this Dark person," said Cornelia when an explosion went off not far from them.

"That sounded close," said Aoi as they ran and they then found themselves on the road in front of the large cubed shaped building. Standing between them and the building was Dark wielding what looked like a dark version of heavens light. The hood of his cloak was down and at each of his sides were the still burning remains of two knightmares.

"What is that thing," thought Cornelia looking confused until.

"DARK" yelled Hermione angrily as she took out her sword from its handle as he turned to face her.

"Ms Star its been a while, I'm surprised you're here and so that must mean you've learned about this worlds difference haven't you," he said.

"Just what are you doing here, are you after some kind of weapon," said Armin as he had his hand near the handles for his blades and so did Hanji.

"Nope I'm here to do one simple thing and that is to kill Princess Euphemia," he said seriously which surprised them.

"Why are you after my sister," said Cornelia.

"What, isnt she responsible for the deaths of multiple Japanese people," he said before laughing, "No I'm here to make sure Star wouldn't be able to save her," he said before pointing his sword at Hermione, "But now that you're here things just got a whole lot more fun,".

Hermione gripped the handle of her sword before vanishing and re appearing behind Dark as she slashed her sword at him, but he blocked her sword with his own, "Recognize this sword, honestly I havent used it since your husband brought me to the world of fiction," he said slashing his sword back her but she vanished and re appeared in front of him.

She slashed across his chest making him stumble back, "Damn you," he said angrily before standing back up and teleporting onto one of the small buildings, "But your not the only one who can teleport,".

"Cornelia go into the building and find Euphemia," said Hermione as she stood with her sword brought back.

"What about us," said Hanji.

"Make sure she isn't followed," she said before vanishing and clashing swords with Dark as they began to teleport around the facility.

"You heard her lets go," said Cornelia before running towards the building and killing a guard that had just run out the door.

"Wait somethings wrong," said Armin looking around the area.

"Whats the matter," said Hanji as they heard the sound of wheels screeching on the ground from behind them.

"Hermione only took down one knightmare while Dark took down two of them," said Armin making Manamis eyes open wide from realizing something.

"And there were five knightmares guarding the facility," she said as they turned around to see two Knightmares coming up the road from behind them. One of the Knightmares had a rocket launcher attached to its right shoulder and it fired two rockets.

"Move now," said Hanji as she and Serpico went to the right side while Armin, Manami and Aoi ran to the left side where one of the rockets went off near the building they ran to.

"Armin," said Serpico as one of the knightmares approached the building where the group of three ran to when there was an explosion of bright blue flames, destroying the knightmare.

"What the," the other knightmare pilot said before its legs were destroyed by blasts of blue energy from Manamia and Aois guns.

The knightmare fell face first onto the ground as the pilot got out of the cockpit while he took out his weapon, "Just what was that," he said before a wind slash cut off his head as his body fell to the ground.

Armin, Manami and Aoi walked onto the road as Serpico and Hanji did the same. Armin was covered in some dust from the explosion and only a little got on Aoi and Manamis clothes, "Are you three alright?" Asked Hanji looking concerned.

"Yeah that missile almost got us," said Manami looking at the destroyed the knightmare, "Good quick thinking back there Armin," she said smiling as he was looking at the buttons that were on the handles for his blades.

"I'm just glad me and Hanji got our odm gear upgraded before we left," he said as he wiped his eyes.

On top of the cubed shaped building Hermione and Dark were still fighting with their swords, "Ahhh," said Dark sending his sword forward at Hermione who barely dodged it in time.

She looked determined as she pierced his left arm making him jump back. He then jumped forward at her with his sword pointing forward. Hermione however grabbed her wand with her left hand and sent blast of bright blue energy at him. Dark dodged the blast, but his sword got destroyed from the light as he fell onto the ground and began to spin before hitting off against the tower.

"Im gonna be the one to kill you this time," said Hermione glaring down Dark as he slowly began to laugh.

"Back down there was close to the first time he killed me back when those idiots made him vomit me out," said Dark, "No hesitation, you just went in for the kill,".

"Well I have good reason for wanting to kill you, you're the reason I couldn't be with him in the beginning," she said pressing down on the gem in her sword making it the blade grow green, she then pushed the blade forward sending out a blast of green energy.

"Ahh," he yelled as the blast hit him in his left side and when he moved his hand away there was a hole, "Well I guess it doesn't matter, Scheneizel made sure this place is going to be destroyed soon,".

"Wait what do you," said Hermione before Dark pushed the communications tower down towards her with great strength. Hermione jumped out of the way as tower crashed onto the buildings roof. She then noticed her sword lying next to the edge of the roof, when she went to grab it Dark appeared in front of her and picked it up by its handle.

"On the downside, I wont get to see his face for when he realizes your gone," said Dark pointing the sword down at her head, only to see she was smiling.

"No matter what you do Dark, you will never be able to defeat him," she said.

"Goodbye then," said Dark raising the sword in the air before Hanji appeared behind him, flying up the building and cutting off his arm that was holding the sword. Hermione instantly stood up grabbing her sword from the air as Hanji landed in front of Dark and stabbed her right blade into his stomach.

"Its over," she said before detaching the blade, she then kicked him off the building and when he was halfway down the building she pressed the button on the right handle. Then a bright blue explosion went off from where the blade was stabbed into Darks stomach.

"Thanks Hanji," said Hermione looking relieved.

"It's alright, I owed him one for when he tried to hit Levi back when we were suppose to be on vacation," said Hanji smiling at one of her teams leaders and she smiled back before a pink light appeared above them.

"What is that," said Hanji as the pink sphere began to get bigger.

"A flare," said Hermione before closing her eyes, "I'm sorry Heaven," she thought hoping he could hear her final thought.

"AHHHHH," she heard a male voice yell. She then opened her eyes to see Hanji looking up with a surprised look in her eyes and then she looked up into the sky wondering why the flare hadn't reached them yet. The first thing she noticed was bright blue lighting attacking the pink light and then she smiled when she saw where the bright blue lightning was coming from.


	9. Part 9: Found

**Part 9: Found **

Star flew above the main building of the facility as he pushed his right hand against the energy the flare warhead released. Strikes of lightning came out from his hand as it covered the pink light, "AHHHH," he yelled as the pink light began to shrink as the lighting quickly covered it. Then Serpico, Armin, Manami and Aoi watched from the ground as the pink light turned bright blue before completely vanishing.

"I think we only know one person whos capable of doing such things," said Serpico calmly.

"Yeah but how did he get here so fast," said Armin looking surprised before he turned around.

"Hey what is it?" Asked Aoi looking confused before they all turned around to see what Armin was staring at.

Manami smiled, "Looks like our back up has arrived," she said as they watched the Orion Omega slowly fly over the facility before hovering above it. Then out of the ships hangars came the ship Frame, with the knightmares Guren seiten, Lancelot Albion and the Shinkiro flying behind it.

"So they decided to use this facility for experiments and to hide it from everyone else," said Lelouch who was wearing the helmet that connected him to the his Knightmares systems, "Well its time we put a stop to it," he said as the cannons on his knightmare opened before firing down on the soldiers that were coming out of the buildings, causing explosions all over the ground.

Three more Knightmares drove out of the main building before they were quickly destroyed by the Gurens Seiten metal arm, setting off three explosions.

Star landed on top of the main building in front of Hermione and Hanji. His wife rushing over to him and wrapping her arms around him, "Great timing," she said as she felt his arms wrapped around her as he hold her close.

"I'm just glad your safe," he said before noticing the fallen communications tower, "Wait what happened up here?" He asked as she stopped hugging him.

"We had an uninvited guest attack the facility," she said, "Luckily the sword training you gave me really payed off," she said smiling as she put the sword in question back into its sheathe.

"It was Dark," said Hanji making Star look at her.

"Where is he," he said looking around for his enemy as a bright blue light shined on his back and when it stopped Excalibur in its holder appeared.

"Don't worry we dealt with him, one good blade to the stomach and an explosion should have done the trick," said Hanji smiling before they all heard some yell from somewhere below them.

"LELOUCH I BRITANNIA," Dark yelled getting everyone attention, "YOU KNOW THE ONLY WAY TO SAVE YOUR WORLD IS THROUGH THE ZERO REQUIEM," he yelled.

"Star did you hear that," said Levi through the ear piece on Stars right ear.

Star pressed one of his right fingers against the piece, "Ill take care of him you make sure reunite with the others," he said before looking at Hermione and Hanji, "Can you two get down on your own?" He asked them, the two of them nodded yes before he jumped off the building. He walked through the spaces between the buildings looking for Dark, only to find him crashed into one of the buildings.

The explosion destroyed his entire lower half and his arms, "So you showed up after all, should have known you would have found out what Schneizel did," said Dark.

"Its thanks to Kio and Eris actions that I got here in time, but looks like I'm not the only one able to take you down," said Star with both of his fists clenched as he thought about what would have happened if he didn't show up, an image of a pink light destroying Hermione flashing through his mind.

"Listen well Dark, coming after me is just fine but going after my friends, my comrades, my wife when I'm not around is not allowed," he said as his body began to shine brighter from his anger.

"Ha, just what are you going to do to stop me from doing that and just in case your wondering the answer to killing me for good isnt here," said Dark happily, "I cannot kill you Star, but I can make sure you suffer and ILL MAKE SURE YOU WISH YOUR POWER NEVER AWOKEN," he yelled this last words as Star quickly placed his left hand over his chest and his right hand in front of his forehead.

"SHUT UP", Star yelled as he began to move his right hand slowly.

Over with Armin, Serpico, Manami and Aoi. Frame landed in front of them with its ramp facing them. Everyone accept for the Franxx pilots, Nana and Hachi walked off it.

"Armin," said Annie rushing over to her boyfriend as the helmetson her suit came off and she noticed he was covered in dust, "What happened?" She asked as she looked him over for injury's . The others besides Guts and Casca who were in their armor, were wearing the suits they could get on frame.

"Dont worry about it Im fine I just got caught up in an explosion," said Armin smiling nervously.

"Yeah you should have seen him Annie, if it wasn't for his quick thinking we wouldn't have been able to take down that knightmare," said Manami smiling.

"Is that true," said Annie looking at him with a serious look on her face.

"Uh yes," said Armin before she grabbed the left side of his face, kissing him on the cheek and she then looked at him smiling.

"Thanks for surviving," she said.

"Just what happened out here anyway, I thought you were all suppose to be on a scouting mission?" Eren asked as Farnese walked over to Serpico.

"Dark showed up and we found out he was after Euphemia as well," said Serpico as the Guren Seiten, Lancelot Albion and Shinkiro landed nearby. Their pilots exiting their Knightmares before walking over to the group.

"Alright we better," Suzaku began to say before the ground under them shook as giant pillar of bright blue light shot into the sky. Thought none of them could see it the light shined went past the planets atmosphere and into space.

"What's going on," said Guts as Hanji landed near them and Hermione appeared next to her.

"Well I think to put it in safe terms is that our leader is angry," said Levi as the light stopped shining. A few moments later Star walked out onto the road with his hands in his pockets under the bright blue light covering his body.

"What was that about?" Guts asked nodding in the direction he had walked from.

"Dealing with a threat, come on we better get a move on," said Star turning towards the building when Lelouch spoke up.

"What was that man talking about, the zero requiem," said Lelouch taking off his helmet and staring at Star with a serious look on his face.

"Lelouch we need to focus on rescuing Euphie right now," said Suzaku standing in front of him.

"If that really was Dark it couldn't have been good," said Connie putting his hands behind his head.

"Wait you recognized his voice," said Sasha looking surprised.

"Well yeah, hard to forget about something like that," said Connie.

"Lets just say he was doing the opposite of what were doing," Armin answered looking serious.

"There will be time for explanations later, right now we have a mission to complete," said Star as the franxxs, including Argentea landed outside the fence of the facility.

"Well stop anyone else who try's to get in," said Zero Two from Strelezias face.

Star nodded at them before they started running toward the entrance to the main building. Meanwhile Cornelia was crouched behind cover as three soldiers with machine guns fired at her.

"Ahh," said one fo the guards and Cornelia looked down the hallway to see Excalibur stabbed into one of the soldiers chest. Star then appeared behind one of the two soldiers left and broke his neck.

"What the hell are you," said the last soldiers firing his gun at Star only for the bullets to fall to the ground. Star pulled his sword out from the dead soldiers chest and slice the last one in half from his waist. The mans body fell to the ground as Cornelia stared at the scene surprised until Lelouch spoke up from behind her.

"Cornelia," he said getting her attention. Cornelia looked back to see him with Suzaku, Kallen and most of the protecters.

"What are you all doing here, what happened in Tokyo?" She asked standing back up as Star put his now clean sword back into its holder.

"Lets just say your not the only team who ran into complications, Schneizel was able to get to a communications terminal and have the Damocles launched," said Star.

"Well that explains why we couldn't see where the warhead came from," said Hermione remembering what the Damocles is from learning about it from her husband.

"From the way you rushed over here I guess this Damocles aint good," said Hanji.

"Trust us Hanji, from what we know it's the next big threat in this world we have to worry about," said Levi as they walked further down the hall way.

"This is what they were guarding when I reached this place," said Cornelia pointing at two white doors in the wall and a small scanner next to it.

Lelouch inspected the scanner, "Damnit, it requires a retinal scan," he said looking annoyed before Star placed his hand over the scanner and a light went over his hand before a female voice came out of it.

"Identification recognized,". The two doors opened revealing an elevator.

"Wait how did you get past it?" Suzaku asked and Star simply showed the palm of his right hand where the image of an eye had appeared.

"Whoa," said Isidoro looking amazed before the image vanished.

"Its kind of creepy though, can you even see through that thing," said Puck flying over to Stars right hand only for the image to vanish as Star placed his hand down.

"Sorry to bring this up sir but theres not going to be enough space to fit us all," said Annie as Star looked in the elevator to see the space available.

"Alright two teams, one gets back on Frame and heads back to the orion omega while the rest of us go down and rescue Euphemia, Ill lead that team, Suzaku, Kallen, Lelouch, Cornelia, Guts, Casca, Eren, Mikasa, Levi, Hanji your with me," said Star before looking over at Hermione, "You still good to go on?" He asked only for her to smile.

"Good thing you asked otherwise I was going to ask you to bring me along," she said and under the bright blue light smiled Star smiled as his team entered the elevator. They nodded at the others before the doors closed and the Elevator started going down.

As the elevator moved further down Hanji aand Hermione explained to the others why Dark had shown up, "So he wanted to kill Euphie," said Suzaku looking shocked before looking over at Star, "But why?" He asked.

"From the way he spoke it sounded like he wanted to stop us from saving her," said Hanji, "Which means like Star and Hermione he obviously knows what happened to this world if we hadnt shown up," she said.

"From the story I knew Euphemia was never alive," said Star who was leaning against the back of the elevator.

"Hes just doing this to anger you," said Hermione placing her right hand on his left shoulder.

"Wonder how many times were going to have to kill him until he stops," said Levi looking annoyed.

"If only we knew how to get rid of him for good," said Casca crossing her arms.

"If I might ask, is Nunnally on board the orion omega?" Cornelia asked looking at Lelouch.

"No shes back in Tokyo, but I have Jeremiah and C2 looking after her," said Lelouch as the elevator came to a stop.

The doors opened revealing a long hallway with lights going all the way down to two metal doors at the end of it.

"I don't like this," said Eren as he rested a hand on the handles of his blades.

"Wish there was enough space to bring my knightmare down here," said Kallen looking annoyed as they walked down the hallway.

"Hey wait Star couldn't you have shrunk it like the times you did with the Franxx and she could have carried it with her," said Hanji calmly.

"You know your right I could of," said Star before sighing, "But I just didn't think of it at the time," he said.

"Well you were just after defeating your enemy and we are on a mission," said Lelouch smiling, "There are times when you forget about other things," he said smiling at Kallen who looked confused.

"Hey what are you thinking about?" She asked only for him to laugh as they reached the metal doors. The doors opened revealing a large cubed shaped room and the same kind of doors they walked through were at the other side of the room.

"Guess we go through there," said Cornelia as they started walking through the doorway and the doors quickly closed shut behind them after they all walked through.

"Looks like you were assumptions were right Eren," said Levi taking out his blades when something lit up behind them. They turned around to see there was big screen on the wall above the doors and on it was image of a smiling Schneizel.

"Don't tell me he got free again," said Mikasa.

"No, it's probably a recording he made for this part of the facility a long time ago," said Lelouch as the Schneizel on screen spoke up.

"If you are watching this it means you've discovered my secret and found out that Princess Euphemia is still alive and I'm sorry but I cant allow her to leave," said Schneizel with a sad smile on his face, "The world will not forgive for what she's done," he said as different images appeared on the screen. The massacre Lelouch had originally caused, one image showed a geass controlled Euphie carrying a machine gun and gunning down innocent civilians.

"Damn you," said Kallen angrily as she pulled out her pistol and shot a few holes into the screen. The image shook a little but you could still see Schneizels face.

"While you may not escape, perhaps you cant test these new soldiers out for me," he said as two large hatches opened at each side of the doors revealing Knightmares wielding swords.

"Damnit," said Suzaku.

"Hopefully like Euphie your deaths will help better," he began to say before Excalibur stabbed into the screen, making it completely shatter like glass.

"I don't know about the rest of you but ive had enough of that asshole for one day," said Star as his sword flew back into his right hand.

"You and me both sir," said Levi readying his blade before his and Mikasas odm gear glowed bright blue. When they stopped shining it looked like nothing had changed, but the one noticeable difference were the buttons on the handles.

"What are these?" Mikasa asked holding up her right handle.

"Your odm gear now works like mine, Guts you and I will take the ones on the right, the rest are up to you Levi, Mikasa," said Star holding Excalibur up.

"Right," they said looking determined. Guts wolf helmet covered his face as he and Star jumped towards the right. Guts blocked the Knightmares sword with dragon slayer and pushed it back making it almost fall over. Guts took the opportunity to cut through its midsection.

"Is that all," he said before noticing the the Knightmare swung its sword down. Guts dodged it just in time and cut off its sword arm. Guts then stabbed it in the middle and it stopped moving after it tired to crawl with just its right arm.

"Somethings not right with those Knightmares," said Suzaku looking confused.

"You've noticed it as well then, their chest are too small for someone to pilot them," said Cornelia as they watched Star jump into the air above the knightmare he was facing.

He moved the switch on the sword to under R and pressed down on the lighting strike button making the blade go wide and bright blue. The knightmare held up its sword to block him, but the sword easily broke through the blade and sliced the knightmare in the half through its middle. The machine then vanished as Star placed his sword back into its holder.

Levi cut the arms and legs off the knightmare he was facing before jumping to the ceiling and throwing both of his blades into the knightmare below him. He then pressed down on the buttons on the handles making it explode.

Mikasa kept flying around the knightmare she was facing as she dodged its attacks, "Ahh," she screamed swinging her blades right onto the Knightmares sword making it break. The knightmare tired to grab her with its left hand but she dodged and threw one of her blades into the Knightmares upper half. She landed on the wall behind the knightmare and detonated the blade making it explode.

"Alright you got it," said Eren running over to her as the knightmare fell onto its back and he noticed Mikasa looked shocked at something, "Hey whats wrong?" He asked only to looked shocked himself when he noticed what was in the upper half of the knightmare she was staring at.

Star and the others walk over to them, "What the hell," said Hanji lifting up her goggles. Instead of a cockpit like the other knightmares, this one was filled with different kind of machinery and in the middle was brain sticking out of a broken jar with wires going out from under it.

"They were being piloted," said Suzaku.

"Lets just do what we came here to do," said Levi turning towards the other doors only for Star to beat him to it. The leader of the protecters brought his right fist back and punched the middle of the doors with enough force to send them flying down the hallway. When they reached the end they found a small room at the end of it. There was glass wall separating them from the person inside.

"Euphie," said Suzaku looking shocked. Her hair had grown and she was dressed in a white hospital gown. She was looking at the wall at the other side of the room before looking towards them and sure enough her eyes had red circles around them.

"Suzaku, let me out I need to kill the Japanese," she said banging her fist against the glass wall.

"Star," said Cornelia.

Star walked to the door of the cell to see a key pad next to it, he punched it off the door before kicking it open.

"Who are you," she said looking confused before a bright blue sphere shot out of Stars body before going through her. The red circles in her eyes vanished and she then stared at her hands.

"What, have I done," she said before screaming as she cried.

"Euphie," said Suzaku rushing into the room with Cornelia, Lelouch and Kallen following him in.

"Stay away," said Euphemia crawling into the wall and hugging her legs, "I don't want to kill you too," she said while they looked at her shocked.

"I don't understand, last time I talked to her she didn't know about the massacre," said Suzaku.

"Please Euphie calm down," said Cornelia who had tears in her eyes from seeing her sister in such a state.

"I saw what I did but I couldn't believe it, how could I do it," she said holding her hands over her eyes. Lelouch shut his eyes as the memories of that day flashed through his mind.

"This is all my fault," he thought putting his head into his right hand.

"I think that's how she found out," said Hermione pointing to the tv above Euphemia.

"He wanted to make sure she didn't want to leave," said Hanji with a sad look on her face before they heard Lelouch fall to the ground on his knees, this getting Euphemias attention.

"Its not your fault Euphie," he said as tears appeared in his eyes, "If I had just listened to you none of this wouldn't have happened in the first place," he said before holding a hand over his left eye.

"Its this fault," he thought as Kallen crouched next to him and held a hand on his shoulder.

"I know geass helped us with winning, but when it comes to things like this it's nothing but a curse," she thought.

"You tried to stop me didn't you," said Euphemia getting their attention.

"Yes I'm so sorry Euphie," said Lelouch before he looked to see she was smiling even with tears coming out of her eyes.

"I know you didn't mean it," she said before looking over at Suzaku, "I'm so sorry Suzaku, can you ever forgive me," she said crying before she felt herself wrapped in his arms.

"I thought I lost you, I'm sorry I couldn't save you sooner," he said as she felt her arms wrap around him and two of them were now crying tears of joy for being reunited.

The others just smiled when Star heard a voice speak into his ear piece, "Star we got a problem up here," said Ichigo.

"Whats the situation?" He asked making everyone look at him.

"Theres like a whole army of those Knightmare things on their way here," said Goro.

"Can you tell how far away they are?" Star asked.

"About a few minutes," said Goro.

"Alright regroup with the others and prepare to teleport," said Star, "Hachi you there,".

"Yes, Frame is on board the Orion omega as requested, all accept the Franxx pilots are on board also," said Hachi.

"Understood, sorry Euphemia but explanations are going to have wait till later," said Star.

"Wait what do you," said Lelouch but before he could finish his sentence all of them vanished in a bright blue flash, on the surface the Fanxxs, the Gurent Seiten, Lancelot Albion and Shinkiro did the same and in the distance the ship Strike did as well. Stars team appeared in the crews quarters of the Orion Omega surprising the people there.

"Your back," said Nana walking over to them.

"What happened," said Kio.

"Mission successful," said Levi before noticing Star running towards the direction of the bridge. Star ran up the steps in front of the doors to the bridge as the bright blue light stopped covering his body. When he entered the bridge he got onto the pilots chair and placed his hands on the table.

The ships controls lit up as it began to fly upward. Star then pressed a button on the controls and the ship entered light drive. A moment after that Hermione, Guts, Casca, Levi, Hanji along with Lelouch, Kallen, Suzaku, Euphemia and Cornelia walked in. Suzaku having an arm around Euphemias waist.

"Whats going on," said Lelouch before the ship came out of light drive and he stared at the sight in front of him.

"Wow," said Kallen looking surprised.

"Are we in space?" Euphemia asked.

"Looks like it," said Suzaku.

"Why did we leave, we could have found evidence to make sure Schneizel pays for what he's done," said Cornelia looking annoyed while Star just stared outside the screen.

"Trust me either way hes going to pay," said Star calmly as he pressed another button on the controls and displayed the image of a massive flying station on the screen.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kallen asked looking surprised already having an idea of what they were all looking at.

"The Damocles, before we take down the Britannia empire we're going to have to take care of that first," said Star calmly as Hermione stood next to him.

"I have to know, the zero requiem can it help save this world?" Asked Lelouch making everyone stare at him accept for Star who continued looking out the screen, but he had a serious look on his face.

"Lelouch after what we heard what that thing is like, do you still want to hear what that plan is," said Suzaku referring to Dark.

"Yeah its probably just a trick, Darks only good for one thing and that's messing with us," said Hanji.

"Ill tell him what it is and it can help save this world, but it comes at a great cost," said Star making everyone look at him as he got out of the pilots chair, "But let me make one thing clear Lelouch, even after I tell you what it is, theres absolutely no chance I'm letting it happen," he said making everyone accept Hermione, look surprised.

"Just what kind of plan is it," thought Levi wondering what would stop Star from using a plan that could save a world.


	10. Part 10: I'm not him

**Part 10: Im not him **

"I don't understand why he got us out of there, we could have taken those things," said Zorome as the Franxx squad stood on the moving floor passing the ships bath.

"He must have had a good reason and it was our first mission after recovering you know," said Miku looking annoyed by her partners attitude.

Zorome then looked down remembering her injury's, "Yeah I guess your right, sorry about that," he said.

"Hey no feeling down, you all heard Star yell when we first arrived right," said Goro looking worried, as he rememberd hearing Stars yelling back when he stopped the flare from destroying the facility.

"Yeah, it also sounded like he was in pain," said Ichigo looking confused as the door leading to the crews quarters opened.

"I think he was more frustrated if you ask me," said Zero Two getting their attention and they looked to see her standing next to Hiro as the two of them held hands.

"Yeah, its like the only thing he focused on in that moment was stopping the flare from killing the others," he said remembering when they fought against the large corrupted Klaxosaur back in their world.

The elevator doors slid open, "You guys go down first, Star will probably want all of the commanders to discuss our next move," said Hiro gesturing for Ichigo and Goro to go into the elevator first.

"Thanks Hiro," said Ichigo as she walked into the elevator with Goro and the doors closed after they were both in.

As the elevator moved down Goro looked surprised when he felt Ichigo grab his left hand, "Ichigo," he said.

"We came so close to losing to losing some of our people," said Ichigo as she saw the some of the other protecters sitting at the far up tables near the entrance to the conference room. She could see both Aoi and Manami hugging Kio while Eris watched them with a smile on her face.

"I remember how the others who joined before us said that ever since their group was formed they hadn't lost a single member," she said.

"Hey don't worry about it, as long as we work together it will be fine," Goro said smiling which made her smile as well. Their moment was broken when the elevator doors slid open and they headed towards the conference room while the elevator went back up.

"Glad to see you made it back alright," said Nana as she and Hachi stood up from the table they were sitting at.

"It was no problem, honestly the others did more work then us," said Goro rubbing the back of his head with his right hand but then he realized he was still holding Ichigos right hand with his left.

Ichigo seemed to notice this as well and then blushed but didn't end up letting go, "So is everyone from the scout team alright," she said hoping her advisors wouldn't notice.

"They all made it back fine," said Hachi smiling since he noticed their hands, before the doors the conference room opened up revealing Star, the rest of the protecter commanders along with Lelouch, Kallen, Suzaku, Euphemia and Cornelia.

"Ichigo great timing, were having a meeting now," said Star. The leader of the Franxx squad nodded in understanding.

"I'm going to take Euphie to wash up, if that's okay with you," said Suzaku looking at Euphie.

"Yeah that's okay," she said as the two of them headed to the bath while Goro, Ichigo, Nana and Hachi walked into the room and the doors closed behind them. Star sat in the chair in front of the steps with Hermione sitting in the chair to his right while Casca sat in the one on his left with Guts standing behind her. Next to her left was Levi with Hanji standing behind him. To Hermiones right was Ichigo with Goro standing behind her.

Nana and Hachi took the next seats to her, Lelouch, Kalllen and Cornelia had seats all to themselves. Star sat back in his seat rubbing his eyes, "Tired?" Hermione asked her husband with a worried look on her face and he nodded yes.

"That's to be expected, from stopping that Flare thing, then taking down soldiers and that knightmare underground must have used a lot of your power," said Levi calmly.

"Wait there more of those knightmare things underground," Nana said looking surprised as she remembered seeing the Guren Seiten take out a few of them that had drove out of the main building.

"Yes and these werent like the usual kind you all faced earlier in Tokyo I presume," said Hanji with as serious look on her face.

"No all of those were piloted by people with bodies, now I'm sure your wondering why you want to know what the zero requiem is," said Star looking over at Lelouch who nodded yes.

"I was actually surprised at first sir, a plan that could save the world and you wanting to stop it from happening," said Levi looking over at his leader.

"He has a good reason for it Levi," said Hermione.

"Its because I know its outcome and ive seen the results," said Star, "As I said it could save the world but it comes at great cost," he said.

"Like what happened to our world if you and the others hadnt shown up," Ichigo said calmly.

"What would have been the cost," said Cornelia.

"We would have lost two of our squad mates, Hiro and Zero Two," said Goro looking down at the table.

"You mean the blue horned boy and red horned girl?" Kallen asked.

"That's them, if I remember correctly they would have died taking down Virm," said Nana, "Plus there was also that shot you gave to most of them," she said remembering when Star and Dr Franxx worked to replace the power sources in the Franxx.

"What were the shots," said Kallen before Star explained what it was to them.

"So who would have died in our world if you hadnt of made an appearance?" Lelouch asked.

"It was you Lelouch," said Star calmly while Cornelia and Kallen looked shocked.

"No," thought Kallen.

"The zero requiem from my understanding was to get the world to focus all its hate on one person, the Lelouch I watched took it upon himself, together with Suzaku they faked his death and he took the identity of Zero when he killed you," said Star as he clenched his right fist that was on the table.

"Was there peace in the world after I died," said Lelouch making Kallen look at him shocked.

"Wait your not seriously agreeing with that plan are you," she said turning her chair so it was facing him.

"Kallen," said Lelouch but before he could say anything she got up from her seat looking annoyed.

"What about all the people who would miss you when your gone, what about me and after what you told me back told me back on the Ikaruga," said Kallen as she felt tears of anger in her eyes, "How could you think about sacrificing yourself for the world when the people who cared about would lose you forever," she said. She went to go storm out of the room before Lelouch instantly got up from his own seat and hugged her.

"What are you," she said looking confused before he spoke.

"I'm not him," he said sounding serious and Kallen seemed surprised by his attitude, "That version of me I'm not him, I wont go through with this plan because now I know that there's another way for us to bring peace," he said before looking her in the eyes he smiled.

"And theres no way I'm leaving the people I care about behind, not after what I told you," he said. Kallen then smiled as she hugged him, resting her head on his chest as he held her close.

"Do you two want a moment to yourselves," said Casca making two of them blush as they suddenly remembered that they werent the only ones in the room.

"Uh sorry about my outburst," said Kallen looking embarrassed.

"Don't worry we wont judge you, its completely normal reaction for people you care about," said Star smiling at Hermione who smiled back at him as they held hands under the table.

"Do we have another solution then to putting a stop to this war for good?" Cornelia asked looking serious.

"First order of business is taking down the Damocles, as long as Britannia has control over it they're basically holding the entire world at gun point," said Star with a serious look on his face.

"Do you have a countermeasure for stopping the flares besides the one you used back over Area 51?" Lelouch asked looking at Star.

"Yeah I have a few in mind that should work just fine," said Star before sighing, "As much as I would like to give everyone a break I cant, we have to put a stop to the Damocles as soon as possible,".

"I say we just destroy the thing and be done with it," said Guts calmly.

"Guts is right, as long as that thing is out there and no matter who's controlling it," said Casca.

"They can hold the entire world hostage," said Goro.

"So basically we're destroying it so no one can have it," said Hachi calmly.

"Yeah that's right, alright Lelouch, Kallen, Cornelia you can all sit in the crews quarters and when I walk out youll know that its the time to go," said Star as Cornelia got up from her seat.

"Is my knightmare still on board this ship?" She asked.

"Yes and in the same spot," said Star as the doors leading to the crews quarters opened and Shiricke stood outside the entrance.

"Your Cornelia right," she said looking up at the woman.

"Yes what is it," said Cornelia walking out while Lelouch and Kallen headed towards a table.

"Yes I just wanted to let you know about someone me and Eris found at Ashford, someone name Guildford was asking about you," Shiricke said. The doors closed and they all could see the surprised look on Cornelias face before they fully shut.

"I thin we all know the reason why you held us back," said Hanji with a calm look on her face.

"The reason why Dark appeared at that facility," said Nana.

"It's obvious, hes trying to stop us from making changes in each world we go to and that's why he wanted to kill Euphemia," said Hermione.

"Its also why his last words we're trying to make Lelouch follow through with the Zero requiem," said Star.

"Well at least now we know the reason why he shouted out a plan that would help a world, because someone would end up dying because of it," said Levi when they all noticed Stars body glow bright blue.

"Well that's annoying," he said before the light stopped covering his body.

"What did you do?" Ichigo asked looking confused.

"I used my power all knowing to see if the answer to getting read of him for good were either in this world or the ones we've been to before," said Star making some of them look surprised.

"Wait you could have checked for it each time," said Hanji.

"I had other things on my mind, plus if I used this power to much I could end up finding stuff that I don't even I want to know about," said Star.

"Wait what kind of stuff would you find out?" Goro asked nervously.

"Well one of things is personal secrets like what people think of each other and I can even look into their memories," said Star, "But don't worry I wouldn't do anything like that to anyone unless they were my enemy," he said waving his hands.

"Oh well that's a relief," he said sitting back in his chair.

"Why, do you've got something to hide," said Ichigo smiling while Goro looked embarrassed while some of the others laughed, the ones more serious smiled.

"Alright alert everyone that will be moving out soon," said Star before getting up from his chairs as he and Hermione headed towards the bridge.

"You think you can use your powers to find which world has the answer?" She asked him.

"I'm sure if I tried to find out I would get some kind of block, but then again I'm not sure since I had other things to focus on," he answered her as the doors to the bridge opened.

"Well with the way his actions have been recently its becoming even more important for us to find an answer to getting read of him for good," she said as Star took a seat in the pilots chair.

She then realized he had the look on his face that meant he was thinking of something, "You got an idea," she said.

"Its an idea and hopefully it works like last time," said Star as he sat back up in his chair looking up at her, "You saw back when I first entered the world of fiction that the first thing I wanted to do was make Griffith pay and after that a bright blue path appeared in front me," he said and she nodded to confirm she remembered that.

"Now what if when we go to enter the next world, I focus on finding the world with the answer to getting read of him for good," he said and she looked surprised as she came to the sudden realization.

"It could work," she said before noticing he was smiling at her, she smiled back at him before kissing him on the lips and after they leaned their foreheads against each other.

"I'm glad your okay," he said.

"Same," she said as the two of them smiled at each other.

Meanwhile in the ships bath Suzaku was standing under one of the shower heads with his face a little red, not just that he was naked but the fact that the woman he loves was in the same state and under the shower head next to him as he washed her back.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Suzaku asked nervously while still washing her back.

"Uh yes its okay, I'm sure people who love each other do this all the time," she said as she was blushing as well, "Or do you feel the same way about me still," she said sounding nervous which made him look confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I sort of remember pieces from when I was staying in that place, but when I learned about the massacre I thought you wouldn't love me after I did such a thing," she said holding her left arm with her right hand.

"I know it wasn't your fault and ive never stopped loving you," he said hugging her from behind which made her look surprised, "I'm just sorry that I couldn't save you sooner," he said sounding sad.

Euphemia then quickly turned around and hugged him. Not caring that their bare skin was touching each other, "Its okay and thank you," she said looking up at him before kissing him on the lips which made him look surprised before he kissed her back as he held her close.

When they broke away from each other, Euphemia blushed as she looked down and so did Suzaku, "Oh I'm so sorry," she said quickly turning around.

"No Im the one who should be apologizing," said Suzaku looking away. But the two of them ended up smiling as they remembered the kiss.

"Sorry for entering," said Annie. The two of them looked to see the weilder of the female titan with her hair down, a towel wrapped around her body and Armin standing next to her with a towel around his waist.

"No this is your ship after all," said Suzaku, "But I have too ask why isnt there a separate area for boys and girls here?" He asked looking confused.

"Well most of the team are paired up with someone and Star said it was okay unless people don't stare at each other," said Armin smiling nervously.

"He said if anyone did he would use Godzilla to make sure they never came in here again and also if you didn't want to use the bath theres always the showers in the rooms," said Annie before looking at Armin, "Lets get washed up before we have to move again," she said.

"Right," said Armin as the two of them went further down the bath to give Suzaku and Euphemia some space.

"What's Godzilla?" Euphemia asked looking confused.

"I'm pretty sure its one of his beasts," said Suzaku remembering how they got Schneizel to talk back on Kamine Island.

A few minutes later Eren and Mikasa walked in wearing their suits from Frame, just as Suzaku and Euphemia were leaving, "Did something happen?" Suzaku asked.

"Yeah captain Levi told us to get Armin and Annie, were heading to take care of the Damocles right now," he said.

"Oh there they are," said Mikasa waving at Armin to move down.

"Sorry Euphie, I gotta go take care of this," said Suzaku before she kissed him on the cheek and pulled away smiling.

"Don't worry we can catch up later and Suzaku," she said, "I hope you don't blame Lelouch for what happened, I know he didn't mean to do it," she said smiling before heading back to the locker room.

"Something must be happening if your wearing armor in the bath," said Annie calmly.

"Your kidding me were going off to fight in another battle," said Manami looking annoyed. Hanji stood in front her while Kio, Aoi and Eris were sitting at the table behind Manami.

"Sorry about this but it's important we take down the Damocles as soon as possible," said Hanji calmly.

"Shes got a point, those flare things are dangerous and ive seen the destruction it's caused," said Kio.

"Well alright then, I guess the sooner we get this done the sooner we can get back to relaxing," said Manami smiling at Kio.

Over in the Hangar Lelouch and Kallen were getting ready to board their Knightmares, "Kallen," said Lelouch getting his girlfriends attention.

"Yeah what is it?" She asked.

"Thanks for what you said earlier and I'm gonna make sure to keep on living," he said smiling which made her smile as she walked over to him as she poked him in the chest.

"Good because there's no way I'm letting you die on me when we haven't even gone on one date yet and I'm still wondering what you meant before we saw those knightmares," she said looking serious while he laughed and wrapped his arms around her bringing her close.

"Ill tell you after this battle is over, Q1," he said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So Zero, what am I to you now?" She asked while smiling.

"You're the woman I fell in love with and there wouldn't be anyone else I trust to fight by my side," he said.

"Good answer," she said before kissing him on the lips and he returned it as they held each other close when a female voice interrupted them.

"You two look great together," said Eris smiling.

"Hey Eris, are you not joining the cannon team?" Kallen asked blushing that they had been caught, while Lelouch smiled at her before boarding the Shinkiro.

"No I got permission from Star to use Jet again so I'm heading there now," said Eris before heading towards the back of the ship.

"She must be a good pilot if he trusts her to use one of his own mechs," thought Kallen before boarding the Guren Seiten.

As Lelouch pulled on his helmet he noticed he hat a communication request coming in, "Someone can reach us from all the way up in space, must be thanks to the ship," he thought before answering the call.

"Your majesty I'm glad you finally answered, a problem has just appeared above Tokyo," said the voice of Jeremiah and he sounded annoyed.

"Wait is Nunnally safe," he said sounding worried.

"Yes me and C2 are with her, but I fear we will be in trouble soon, a massive station appeared above Tokyo with multiple knightmare frames with float units protecting it," said Jeremiah.

"The Damocles," thought Lelouch, "Jeremiah we are on our way," he said cutting of the communication before contraction the Orion omegas bridge.

"Star are you there," he said hoping that Star was sitting at the bridge.

"Yeah I'm here, what's going on everyone's almost ready to go now," Star answered making Lelouch sigh in relief.

"I'm afraid things got much worse, the Damocles is above Tokyo right now," said Lelouch gripping his Knightmares controls.

"Damnit, alright Im taking the ship into light drive now and as soon as we come out of it take off out of the hangar, Ill meet you out there," he said. Up on the bridge Star placed his hands on the ships controls while Hermione sat on the chair to his left. The ship entered light drive and when it came out of it the ship was flying over Tokyo facing the Damocles and the Knightmares protecting it.

"I gotta go," said Star standing up as the bright blue light covered his body.

Hermione nodded at him before she watched him fly out of the the screen and throw a small metal piece into the distance. A large bright blue light shined and when it stopped Drag appeared, the size of the demon titan. It Roared while its caller landed on his neck. The Franxxs along with the Shinkiro, Lancelot Albion, Guren Seiten and Jet in its vehicle form flying next to him.

"Do you not need one of your mechs?" Suzaku asked looking at Star who was standing out in the open.

"Ill be fine, todays battles end now," he said sounding determined.

"I got a call coming in from Ohgi," said Kallen getting their attention and she answered it.

"Kallen are you up in the sky?" Asked Ohgi as he and Vileta were heading to the Ikaruga and he was looking up at the large ship in front of the station.

"Sorry were late, whats the situation," said Lelouch.

"The person manning the station is prince Odysseus, he wants us to hand over Schneizel and surrender otherwise hes going to destroy whats left of the city with a flare," said Ohgi.

"Where's Schneizel now?" Star asked.

"We have him on board the ikaruga and are flying up to meet all of you," said Ohgi as the ship began to take off.

"Send a message to Schneizel, tell him Zero wants to talk to him," said Lelouch as he removed his helmet.

"Alight, I'm sending it now," said Ohgi, "I hope you know what your all doing," he thought.

"Wait are seriously thinking of negotiating with this guy," said Zorome from Aregteas speakers.

"I don't think he mentioned anything about negotiating," said Ikuno from Chlorophytum face as Lelouch got a call request.

He answered and Odysseus voice came through his Knightmares speakers, "Well Zero we meet again, are you calling to let me know you have Schneizel with you and will be handing him over," he said calmly.

"Theres absolutely no chance were handing him over your highness, or should I say Odysseus," said Lelouch smirking.

"Just who are you under that mask Zero?" He said.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia, it sure has been a while hasn't it," Lelouch answered calmly.

"Lelouch, why would you turn your back agasint Britannia, your homeland," said Odysseus looking surprised while Lelouch looked angry.

"Britannia is no longer my homeland, it is my enemy ever since I gave up my claim to throne and when me and Nunnally were sent to Japan," said Lelouch, "And just so were clear I was there when the emperor was killed," he said.

"You were involved with the murder," said Odysseus.

"Did you know about Euphie, about the experiments Schneizel was running in that facility," said Lelouch sounding more annoyed for every second he talked to him.

"It was important we didn't let those Knightmares get into enemy hands and its for the best for Euphie, after what she did the people wouldn't accept her again," said Odysseus.

"Damn you," said Suzaku who had been listening to the call along with Kallen and Star. Drag was growling as it stared directly at the Damocles.

"There will be no negotiating Odysseus, the black knights along with myself, Suzaku and the protecters will make you answer for what you've done and so will all of Britannia," said Lelouch as he put back on his helmet, sounding determined to make sure what he said came true.


	11. Part 11: Damocles end

**Part 11: Damocles end **

"Lelouch do you have any idea what your saying, the number system gave this world order and if you take it away the people will return too the way they were before," said Odysseus calmly.

"What about all the people that died because of it and even after you took Japan people were still dying because of this so called order," said Suzaku angrily.

"If they didn't want to die they shouldn't have gone against the system," he said not at all effected by Suzakus words who just glared up at the Damocles, "Even if Euphies special zone went through it still would have caused trouble in the future, eventually the people would start asking for the rest of their land back,".

"How could you possibly know that," said Lelouch gripping the controls of his knightmare, "You cant know for sure unless you see the results for yourself," he said.

"If you cant discuss this calmly Lelouch then there is only one option, even with that giant ship behind you it cant match the flares power," he said.

"Star," said Nana through the ear piece in Stars right ear.

"What's happening ?" He asked.

"We have reinforcements incoming from below," she said and Star looked down to see the black knights ships along with their Knightmares flying up towards the Damocles.

"Ohgi," said Kallen smiling before noticing a hatch at the bottom of the Damocles open, "Oh no," she said.

"They're about to fire," said Levi who was sitting in his cannon seat as he aimed it towards the station.

"Don't fire we might accidentally set it off," warned Hanji looking annoyed, "I really hope you have one of those counter measures ready Star," she thought when they all saw a small missile shoot of the hatch.

"Is that what I think it is," said Zorome.

"Its heading for the others," said Hiro noticing the flare straight towards the black knights fleet.

"Ohgi fly back right now," Lelouch warned before they all saw blue flames go towards the flare and when it struck the small object it burned to nothing surprising everyone.

"Wait a minute," said Goro as Delphinium looked over to Drag to see the beast breathing out the blue flames and it wasn't stopping as the Flames turned around and headed for the Britannia forces guarding the Damocles.

The flames grew bigger as it covered all of the Britannia knightmares setting off all multiple explosions while everyone else watched. A few seconds after the flames had destroyed all the Knightmares, Drags mouth closed and when the flames vanished the only thing that was the Damocles itself.

"Its just the station now," said Ikuno looking ready to fight.

"Stay back Chlorophytum, ill be handling the rest from here," said Star as Drag started flying towards the top of the station.

"It wiped them all out with just one breath," said Kallen still looking surprised that all of the Knightmares had been destroyed so easily without leaving nothing behind.

Meanwhile Odysseus who was standing under the dome at the top of the station, the room looking a like a garden with four white paths leading to a small white stage in the middle of the room. The dome was see through and so he could see the Large bright blue beast hovering in front of it as it looked down at him.

"Wait, where is that man who was riding on it," he thought noticing Star was no longer standing on Drags neck which made him look confused.

"You looking for me," said Star from behind him. Odysseus had a frightened look on his face as he turned to see the leader of the protecters with the bright blue light not covering his body. He had his hands in his jacket pockets while looking angrily at the man in front of him and noticed the remote for the Damocles in his right hand.

There was blue video camera floating next to Star and it was displaying the image to the Orion Omegas bridge, the cannons, the franxxs, the Guren Seiten, the shinkiro, Lancelot Albion, Jet as well as the black knights forces.

"How did he get in there," said Vileta looking shocked at the image playing on the bridge of the Ikaruga.

"I'm not sure, but I have a good idea what that remote is for," said Ohgi noticing the remote for the Damocles as well.

Back on the Orion Omega, "I don't get it, why don't we just destroy the station and be done with it," said Casca looking confused.

"Hes trying to deliver a message," said Guts remembering back in the scouts world when Star executed the enemy Marley forces. Which helped them come up with the name for the team.

His attention was brought back to the screen as the camera moved to see two guards appearing from the stairway entrance to the room, "Stop right there," one of them said aiming their guns Star who just glanced back at them as bright blue blur went through their necks making them put their hands over it as they began to bleed from two holes.

"What done that," Odysseus thought looking shocked before noticing the bright blue snake on the ground behind Star. Snike slithered over to its caller and moved up its leg where it began to shrink to a size where it fit perfectly on his shoulder. It hissed at the prince with its fangs very noticeable.

"Ahh," he said stepping back only to trip over as he felt to the ground looking up at Star who was petting Snikes chin as it looked down at the frightened prince. Odysseus held up the remote, about to press down on the button when the remote flew out of his hand and into Stars right hand.

"Just what are you?" Odysseus asked looking up at Star who was looking at the remote.

"Well I guess you can call me the guy who killed your emperor and you want to know something," said Star as the bright blue light covered his body, "I don't regret it as much as I wont regret doing this," he said crushing the remote as it fell to the ground in pieces.

"Star would you mind if I said some last words?" Lelouch asked from his ear piece.

"You want to talk to him on video?" He asked calmly as Snike vanished from his shoulder.

"Yes," said Lelouch. Odysseus then watched as a screen surrounded by a bright blue line appeared in front of him, an image Lelouch showing as he took off his helmet.

"Now Lelouch we can still end things peacefully," said Odysseus when Star vanished in a bright blue flash and reappeared on Drags neck, but the camera had vanished.

"Had enough of him," Hermiones said, sending her thoughts to him.

"Yep," Star said sending it to her thoughts.

"Don't try and fool me, the only one who was ever able to challenge me back when I was younger was Schneizel, but like him you both have lost and so with the Damocles destruction this world can finally start moving towards a path of peace," said Lelouch looking determined.

"What about the others?" Odysseus asked referring to the other royals back in the homeland.

"If they stand in our way they will meet the same faith as you for threatening us," said Lelouch, "Star I'm done talking to him," he said and a few seconds later the screen vanished and Odysseus turned around just in time to see Drag begin to grow bigger.

When Drag finished growing it let out a roar hat could be heard all the way on the ground. The beast could be seen from Ashford where C2 was watching with Nunnally while Jeremiah had went to go join the black knights forces.

The beast was over double the size of the station, it then opened its large mouth with Blue flames building up in it, before breathing it out in the form of a large fire ball that completely covered the entire station as it burned to nothing. The light coming from the flame was so bright that it lit up the night sky.

"How are we not feeling any heat coming off it," said Goro as Delphinium arm covered its eyes like most of the Franxxs besides Strelezia who watched the destruction.

"Hey Lelouch?" Suzaku asked through his ear piece, "When we came into this fight did you know it would turn out like this," he said as the flames stopped and the Damocles along with everyone on it had suffered the same fate as the Knightmares that were guarding it.

"I had a feeling we would win, but I didn't know how we would win," said Lelouch as he watched the giant beast along with its caller vanish in a bright blue flash, "Star where are you," he said speaking into his ear piece.

"Back on the ship," he answered from the captains chair where Hermione stood next to him, "Fly back to the hangar, Franxxs the same goes for you all as well, you all did great out there," he said making some of them looked confused.

"If you don't mind me asking what exactly did we do well?" Futoshi asked nervously.

"I think I know," said Ikuno from Chlorophytums face, "Its because we listened to him," she said smiling which made him smile.

"Yeah your right," said Futoshi looking embarrassed.

"Yeah one wrong move and we could have messed the entire battle up," said Zorome as the Franxxs flew to the back of the Orion Omega to land while the black knights ships turned around and began heading back.

"Hatchi take us to crater, will land the ship there for tonight before we make our next move tomorrow," said Star sitting back in his chair.

"Right away sir," said Hachi.

"Will I let the squad thirteen know they can go and rest for today," said Nana getting up from her chair.

"No we have to let Ohgi and the UFN representatives know what our next move will be, tell them they can rest after that but they don't have to pilot," said Star. Nana nodded in understanding before walking towards the exit when Levi, Hanji, Guts and Casca walked into the room.

"Well I have to say that battle went really well," said Hanji smiling as she stood in front of the table.

"We completed our mission and now that Damocles thing is no more, its good you had that counter measure ready," said Casca before thinking of something, "Wait couldn't you have snapped that Flare away with your fingers," she said snapping her own fingers.

"I had planned to use Drag to stop the flare in the first place if Odysseus ended up firing one, good thing I did given all the knightmares that were guarding it," said Star as the ship began moving when all them Knightmares and Franxxs were back on board.

Like earlier in the day the Orion Omega hovered over the crater and Star extended the ships stairs to reach the ground where everyone got off the ship including Euphemia who was sticking close to her sister and Suzaku who was holding her hand. When they reached the ground Ohgi, Vileta, Todoh, Nagisa along with the the UFN representatives which included Xingke and Kaguya were walking over to them. There were other black knights there as well and they were armed.

"Something doesn't feel right," thought Levi as he noticed the black knights holding rifles, "Why would they still be armed even though the fightings over,".

"Euphemia," said Nunnally rushing through the cloud.

"Nunnally your walking again," said Euphemia rushing over to hug the younger girl as Jeremiah and C2 emerged from the crowd.

"So its true then, she was alive after all this time," said Vileta as Kallen walked over to her and Ohgi.

"Sorry we took so long getting back," said Kallen.

"Its okay, I'm just glad you made it back safely," said Ohgi smiling looking relieved but Kallen looked confused when he glanced at Lelouch with a sad look on his face. Lelouch was wearing his mask again to keep his identity secret from the UFN.

"Princess Euphemia I'm so glad to see your alive and well," said Kaguya.

"Oh I'm not a princess anymore, I gave up my royal status when I tried to start the special Administrative zone," said Euphemia smiling as Suzaku stood next to her.

"Yes and we now know its not your fault for what happened that day," said Xingke before looking towards Zero, "Rather it's the fault of one of our trusted allies," he said before nodding at two of the black knights.

"Sorry about this Zero," one of them said before cuffing his arms in front of him.

"What is the meaning fo this ?" Lelouch asked sounding confused.

"You no longer need that mask, Lelouch," said Kaguya as one of the black knights removed the mask revealing his face.

"Hey stop," said Kallen about to rush forward when Ohgi grabbed her right arm, "Let me go Ohgi they're making a mistake," she said.

"I'm sorry I had to reveal the truth otherwise they would have Euphemia executed when you brought her back," said Ohgi before looking at Star who was looking at him with an annoyed look on his face, "I'm sorry,".

"Let him go," said Eren stepping forward from the group of protecters, "He made a mistake and if you know the whole truth then you know it was that geass powers fault," he said before Levi stretched his arm out to stop him from moving further.

"Captain?" He asked.

"Wait for Stars order," said Levi looking towards their leader.

"You will be trialed for being resposible for the people who died at the first special administrative zone," said Kaguya calmly.

"But hes already payed enough," said Nunnally trying to reach her big brother but the Black knights stopped her from reaching him.

"Move aside," said Jeremiah stepping forward ready to protect Lelouch if need be.

"I'm sorry but some has to answer for what happened, Lelouch while I'm grateful for all you've done, some things cant be forgiven," said Xingke, "As I'm sure any moment now Britannia will send their message of surrender,".

"And we would have never gotten this far without him," said Kallen looking serious.

"The UFN will decide what happens to him," said Kaguya before hearing the sound of a sword being drawn and it was coming from Suzaku and Cornelia.

"Like Nunnally said, hes payed enough," Suzaku said as an image of Lelouch crying in the facility earlier flashed through his mind.

"We have to do something," said Farnese and Serpico nodded in agreement.

"Whats our move sir," said Levi staring forward as all the protecters looked ready to fight.

"This is our move," said Star as the bright blue light covered his body, before it shined bright on his back, when it stopped Excalibur in its holder appeared and before anyone could even blink one of the black knights standing next to Lelouch was sent flying from a kick to the face before landing face first on the ground.

The second one Star punched in the stomach and sent him flying to the ground next to Ohgi and Vileta. Then with a quick swing of his sword Star cut the cuffs off Lelouch freeing his hands.

"What do you think your doing," said Nagisa as the black knights aimed their weapons at Star before they all heard the sound of blades being drawn along with Guns being aimed. They looked to see the protecters aiming their weapons at the black knights.

"Don't even think about it," said Guts aiming his cannon arm at them.

"Things don't need to turn out this way," XIngke said grabbing the handle of his sword but before he could draw it he found himself at the end of Excalibur's blade.

"Your right they don't," said Star as the bright blue light stopped covering his body and revealing the determined look on his face, "But no matter what I'm not going to let you take him away,".


	12. Part 12: Star Disagrees

**Part 12: Star Disagrees **

There was silence in the area as the protecters and black knights were now facing off against each other to protect Lelouch, "Come on all of you need to stop," said Ohgi looking nervous and loosening his hold on Kallen.

Kallen took the opportunity and pushed Ohgi away before ruining over to her boyfriend as she stood in front of him, "Star can you teleport me into the Guren?" She asked taking while taking out her pistol and aiming it at Xingke.

"I can if thats what it comes to," he said without putting Excalibur down.

"To think we only fought as allies earlier," said Xingke with his hand on the handled of his sheathed sword.

"Its also funny your threatening the very man who saved your life earlier," said Star as the color in his eyes seemed to glow brighter.

"They probably would have handed over that Schenizel guy if we hadn't shown up in time," said Puck waving his hands around in the air.

"Where is Schneizel anyway, though I have a very good idea where you had him," Ivalera said crossing her arms as she sat on Shirickes hat.

"You do really what we were up against right, your big ship is literally flying over what used to be part of Tokyo," said Tamaki gesturing at the large crater behind them.

"Sounds like you thought we wouldn't be able to stand a chance against it, well I hope we put your fears to rest," Levi said calmly.

"That's why we should remain allies, have Lelouch stand trial and you can testify on his behalf," said Todoh stepping forward.

"I doubt the judge would listen to what we have to say," said Eren angrily.

"Plus theres the fact we weren't there for the incident," said Armin.

"And its like I said hes had enough," said Nunnaly standing next to Kallen with her arms stretched out.

"You do realize if you fight against this, you will be made an enemy of the united federation of nations, are you willing to go to war against us," said Xingke quickly taking out his sword and pointing it at Star before feeling something pressed into the back of his head.

"Put it down," said Hermione aiming her wand at him while Kaguya looked surprised.

"How id she get there so fast," she thought.

"It wouldn't be a war Xingke, it will be one sided victory with my team on the winning side," said Star.

"Yeah we went up against an entire city and now its no longer around," said Isidoro with his hands at the back of his head while some of the black knights looking frighted.

"That city was meant to be destroyed and now the property city is back where it was," said Casca looking serious hoping to calm some of the people down.

"What happened to city?" Asked Nagisa.

"Well the first one was sucked through a massive portal in the sky and then Star rebuilt the other one," said Isma calmly while some of the people look surprised.

"What about the people living in the first city?" Kaguya asked.

"We got them all out in time," said Star calmly.

"ENOUGH," Lelouch shouted getting everyone's attention. The only ones who didn't seem surprised by it were Guts, Levi, Star and Hermione who hadn't their weapons, "Maybe you all are right, maybe my death would be the right thing after everything that's happened," he said.

"Lelouch," Kallen said quickly turning around only to look surprised when tears came out of his eyes.

"But I cant die not when the people I care about would be sad after I'm gone," he said before looking up with a determined look on his face as he quickly removed the lense covering his geass symbol, "So ive decided I'm going to live for them," he said.

"That's his geass," said Vileta.

"Guns at the ready," said Todoh as some of the black knights pointed their rifles at Lelouch.

"No," said Jeremiah releasing the blade from his arm.

"Star," said Lelouch getting his attention, "Remove it," he said looking serious as the bright blue light covered Stars body and before anything else could do anything, he placed his right hand over Lelouchs eye.

"Ahh," Lelouch screamed as a bright red light shined under Stars hand before shooting up into the sky in the form of a beam. Some of the people watching shield their eyes from the light.

"Whats he doing," said Kaguya as Xingke stood in front of her.

When the beam stopped Star stood moved his hand away as Lelouch kneeled on the ground, "Lelouch," said Kallen as she and Nunnally rushed over to him.

"What happened," she said as Lelouch moved his right away from his left eye and she gasped noticing the geass symbol was gone.

"Where did it go," said Nunnally only to see a floating geass symbol above Stars right hand.

"He removed it," said Jeremiah before the symbol completely vanished and Star then walked over to C2 who smiled knowing what he was about to do.

"I have to remove the source along with it," he said.

"Its alright, I'm tired of being immortal anyway," she said. Star then placed his right hand on her forehead where a smell red light shined for a few moments before it stopped. He then moved his hand away revealing her clear forehead and another geass symbol floating over his right hand. It then vanished like the last one.

"I don't remember this happening when he removed Rolos geass," said Kallen looking confused as she helped Lelouch back up from the ground.

"That's because he wanted to make a show out of it," said Lelouch smiling before Star spoke up again.

"I have something that's better in mind for both sides of this argument Kaguya," said Star with the bright blue light still covering his body as he turned to face the UFN representative.

"I'm listening," she said.

"Instead of facing trial, my team will take Lelouch into our ranks," he said making some of the black knights look surprised, "Once were done here will be going to the next world on our mission, so he wont be here anymore," he said.

"So it's a form of banishment," said Kaguya.

"Yes, but im sure after sometime you will allow him back so he can come see his family and friends," he said.

"XIgnke lower your sword," she instructed. He followed his orders as Hermione lowered her wand and went to go stand next to her husband, "Do you agree with your leaders idea?" She asked looking at the protecter commanders.

"I got nothing against it," said Casca as she put her sword away.

"IVe never been give a reason not to trust his ideas," said Levi as he put his blades away.

"As far as I'm concerned hes already one of us since we all went to that facility," said Ichigo smiling and the rest of squad thirteen including Naomi, Nana and Hachi nodded in agreement.

"If your taking people with you then I should be included as well," said Kallen looking serious which surprised Ohgi.

"But your not a criminal," said Ohgi.

"Hey being a protecter is a not a criminal sentence," said Hanji looking annoyed.

"Yeah it's a choice," said Eris smiling.

"But there is something I did," said Kallen getting Ohgis attention, "I knew about Zeros identity and his geass back when we were reunited and I kept it from everyone else," she said.

"No more need to be said Kallen, after all your not the only one who kept things from the black knights," said Star as he stared over at Ohgi, "Ain't that right, not that I'm judging because it ended up great for the two of you," he said gesturing at Vileta.

"Thank you," she said.

"Mind if I come along with you," said Suzaku stepping forward, "I thinks its time I try to make up for what ive done in the past and start fighting for whats right," he said looking determined.

"Then I'm coming along too," said Euphie looking determined which surprised Suzaku.

"Wait your not taking what that Schneizel and Odysseus guy said seriously right," Manami said referring to this world would hate her for what happened.

"No I think it would be nice to see other worlds and I don't want to be separated from Suzaku again," she said holding her knights hand which made him smile.

"Princes Cornelia," said Guildford emerging from the crowd along with Gino, Anya and Monica.

"Yo looks like you made it back alright," said Gino waving at Suzaku.

"So princess Euphemia was alive," said Monica looking surprised as Cornelia walked over to Guilford.

"Your highness, forgive me for not being there for you," he said.

"Don't worry, I'm sorry I kept you worried for so long," she said smiling before looking over at Star, "What is our next move," she said making everyone look towards the protecters leader.

"With the Damocles now gone and with most knights of the round now either dead or captured," said Star before being interrupted by Gino.

"Can we change captured to changing sides," he said smiling.

"Wait really," said Jeremiah looking surprised.

"Like me they rather not serve an empire that wants to controls peoples minds," said Anya.

"Well okay then, now back to what I was saying, with no Damocles or knights of the round they've lost their best defenses, which means they'll be focusing their remaining forces on protecting the capital," he said.

"Which means will head their next and my team will handle this alone," said Star as he began walking towards the Orion omega with Hermione walking next to them as the ones standing in front of the steps began turning around.

"Wait were coming with you," said Gino walking forward, "We may have changed sides but the homeland itself is still our home," he said looking serious.

"Alright then, how about you two," he sad looking at Anya and Monica. The two of them nodded their heads yes.

"Then I better come along as well," said Cornelia stepping forward.

"Ill come to," said Guildford looking determined before smiling at Cornelia, "It will just be like old times," he said and she smiled back at him.

"You'll also need someone to look over those Knightmares of yours," said Loyd steeping out of the crowd with Cecile standing next to him.

"Loyd and Ms Cecile," said Suzaku looking surprised.

"I'm sure princess Euphemia would want your knightmare in working condition before entering battle, so you can make it home safely," Cecile said laughing.

"Yes please do," said Euphemia smiling while Suzaku smiled nervously.

"Wait is that why you didn't use your mech in that last battle ?" Kallen asked looking at Star and Hermione as they walked to the ship.

"No the longer he keeps fighting, the more powerful powers he uses," said Hermione smiling as she held his left hand with her right.

"So he didn't sleep at all back when he met all of us," Farnese said as some of the others laughed.

"Cmon already, will be heading for the capital tomorrow morning," said Star as they walked onto the steps.

"Wait we better come along as well, if you can transport my knightmare onto the ship," Jeremiah said.

"Done," said Star giving a thumbs up with his right hand.

"Wait what about?" Gino was about to ask before Star shook his thumb up and down three times, "Alright then," he said before walking onto the steps with his other fellow, former members of the knights of the round following him.

"Looks like your coming with us Nunnally," said Kallen as they walked to the ship with Lelouch before C2 called out to them.

"I hope you know I'm coming along as well," she said smiling.

"But with my geass power gone along with your immortality our contract is no more," said Lelouch looking confused but she still smiled.

"Yes, but after this time I would like to see how all of this ends," she said before walking up the steps. Lelouch and Kallen looked at each other before shaking their shoulder and walking onto the ship.

After everyone was on board the steps went back into the ship after the doors had closed. The ship then took off into the air before going into light drive. I then appeared over the planet and was pointing at the Britania homeland.

Armin and Annie entered their room dressed in their scout gear after changing out of their battle suits on Frame, Armin had changed into his own before they went to stop the Damocles, "Come on lets go use the shower," Annie said as she walked towards the bathroom while holding Armins right hand.

"Right," he said blushing which made her turn around.

"Is something wrong, we've you've seen all of me already Armin," she said referring to the hot springs back when the team was on vacation and the ships bath.

"Yeah I just thought you would want to take one on your own, since its not that big," said Armin smiling nervously which made her smile as she placed both her hands on each side of his face.

"I'm sure there's enough room for both of us," she said before kissing him on the lips and he kissed her back as he wrapped his arms around her neck. During their kissing they had removed each other's clothes and were now only in their underwear. They fell on the bed with Annie on top of Armin as she unhooked her bra.

"I guess the shower will have to wait," said Armin smiling as Annie tossed away the piece of clothing.

"Or we can take care of both at the same time, if thats okay," she said giving him a quick kiss on the lips before walking towards the bathroom. A few moments later her underwear came flying out of the bathroom and Armin quickly tossed off his boxers before running into the bathroom where Annie laughed.

Afterwards the two of them them were under the covers, mixture of the shower water and sweat covering their body's, "Your full of surprises," Annie said from where her head rested on his chest.

"Sorry if I wasn't that great," he said laughing before she looked up at him smiling.

"Don't worry about it," she said before a worried look appeared on her face.

"Hey are you oaky?" he asked looking worried as he sat up. But then she quickly hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder, "Annie," he said.

"I'm just glad you made it back," she said trying to sound calm.

Armin then smiled as he held her close, "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere," he said before she looked up at him smiling as the two of them kissed.

Kio was lying on the bed in his room waiting for his girlfriends, "I wonder where they are, I hope their not mad for going off to fight on my own earlier," he thought before his door slid open and Manami, Aoi and Eris walked into the room wearing bathrobes.

"Hi Kio," said Eris jumping on him and kissing him on the lips.

"Cmon Eris, we agreed Aoi could go before us," said Manami laughing at the blush on her boyfriends face.

"Hey so why are you all wearing robes," said Kio looking at the three of them and noticed Aoi was blushing.

"Well we all decided that um," said Aoi nervously, "Me and Eris are going to have our first time with you tonight," she said.

"Yeah and that's why we came prepared," said Manami removing her robe revealing her bare body underneath. Eris did the same and then Aoi did the same.

"Wait your all going to be here for this," said Kio as Eris took off his shirt.

"Well it was going to happen sooner or later," said Manami sitting on the bed and then Aoi sat next to Kio and kissed him on the lips.

"We want this Kio, because we love you," she said.

"I love you too," said Kio smiling.

"Hey Manami where are they," said Eris looking over the bed.

"Their right here," said Manami revealing the condom box she had kept under the bed from her and Kios first time, "Probably going to have to ask Hanji to find more of these at our next stop after tonight, now come on Kio were not the only ones that have to be naked," she said with a fake annoyed look on her face.

Kio then quickly took off his clothes, before kissing Aoi who had token a condom out of the box along with Eris and Manami who smiled when Kio noticed her holding one. After they had had their fun they all fell asleep under the sheets that barely covered them. Eris falling asleep on top of Kio with Aoi on his left side holding his left arm and Manami on his right side holding his right arm. All of them had smiles on their faces.

With Lelouch he had just made sure Nunnally had fallen asleep in her room and Jeremiah assured him that he would be staying in the room next to hers which wasn't far from his and Kallens room. He opened the door and could hear the shower head from the bathroom.

"How is she?" Kallen asked from the bathroom as Lelouch sat at the front of their bed.

"She's alright, still a little shaken from what happened earlier though, are you okay," he said which made her look surprised before she smiled at his concern for her.

"I'm alright, lets just hope we don't end up in another situation where we could lose you," she said.

"Speaking of situations, do you remember that situation I mentioned back at the facility when were more focused on one thing and forget about others," he said smiling.

"Yes and when was this situation?" She asked looking suspicious.

"Do you remember the day back when you asked me if I was the voice on the radio?" He asked.

"Yeah Rivalz had brought a bottle of champagne, Shirley tried to take it from him but you ended up catching it and the cap flew at me," she said before laughing, "Sadly for my clothes I couldn't dodge the liquid,".

"Yeah well, do you remember the shower you took after," he said.

"Yeah, what about," she said before face went red as she remembered the situation he was referring to, he had seen all of her back when she was on the phone, "You pervert," she said looking annoyed while he laughed.

"Sorry, but is it not okay for me to stare now," he said.

"It wasn't okay back then though," she said before sighing, "You haven't washed yet have you?" She asked.

"No, ill go use the ships bath," he said going to grab a towel but then he heard the shower head turn off and Kallen poked her head out of the bathroom wearing only her towel.

"It's late, just share with me," she said blushing and Lelouch look surprised as well.

"Are you sure?" He asked only for her to smile as she walked up to him.

"You were wondering if you could stare now, right," she said before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Lelouch dropped his towel and wrapped his arms around her. The two of them ended up under the shower and washed together. They dried off and got dressed into their underwear before getting into bed.

"Lelouch," said Kallen getting his attention.

"Yes?" He asked before noticing the serious look on her face.

"Don't die on me, okay," she said.

"Of course, Q one," he said putting a hand on her cheek which made her smile before she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and resting her head on his chest. Lelouch smiled before wrapping his arms around her and so two of the newest additions to the protecters fell asleep.

In Star and Hermiones room under the ships bridge, the two were dressed in their pajamas as they were lying in bed. Star was staring out the window in their room looking at the planet below, "Everything okay?" Hermione asked from where her head rested on his chest.

"Just thinking, we almost failed saving Euphemia and I almost lost you," he said with a worried look on his face as he held his left arm around her waist.

Hermione sat up putting her right hand on his cheek, "Its okay now, its thanks to you that we were still able to rescue her and I'm fine," she said smiling, "Plus I'm sure he knows my sword skill are nothing to laugh at," she said before the two of them laughed.

"Thanks Hermione," he said smiling as the two of them kissed before she went back to resting her head on his chest.

"Anytime," she said smiling as she closed her eyes.

Star smiled as he moved his hand through her hair as he took one more look out the window, "Better get some sleep, tomorrow could be our last battle in this world," he thought before closing his eyes.


	13. Final part: An Empires end

**Final part: An Empires end **

On the bridge of the Orion Omega, Cornelia stood looking down at her homeland, "I wonder if we had focused less on fighting, could we have reached this kind of Technology sooner," she thought as she moved her hand against the ships control table when the door behind her opened.

"Your highness," said Guildford getting her attention and she looked to see him bow his head, "I knocked on the door to your room but didn't get a response, Jeremiah luckily had caught sight of you earlier, he told me you could be here, I hope you don't mind me interrupting you," he said.

Cornelia laughed a little with a smile on her face, "Its alright Guildford, I was just admiring the work of this ship, but it seems it wont work for anyone else," she said pointing out that the controls werent lighting up.

"I didn't get the chance to ask you about it yesterday, how are you feeling with Princess Euphemia leaving this world to follow Kururugi on the protecters mission," he said as he put his hands behind his back as they stared down at the planet.

"You'll have to stop calling her princess at this point, but I guess the same goes for me as well with what happened over the last few days the empire probably sees me as a traitor," she said before looking over at him with a sympathetic look on her face, "I'm sorry you got involved with this,".

Guildford looked surprised by her words for a few moments before smiling, "No matter what happens I will always stay loyal to you, that's what ive always done and will continue to do," he said before looking back at the screen as she smiled.

"Thank you and as for her leaving, I know Kururugi will protect her and she would have left anyway even if I had told her not to," she said before they heard the door to Star and Hermione's room open below.

The leaders of the protecters reached the bridge as Star was stretching his arms above his head, , "Good morning, sorry are we interrupting?" Hermione asked smiling while their faces went red from the suggestion.

"No its not like that, sorry I wasn't sure if we were allowed on the bridge at this time," said Cornelia while Star and Hermione smiled at each other.

"Don't worry the only thing that gets this moving is my power, so the only thing I have to worry about if someone enters this room is if their sitting in one of the captains chairs, now then its time we get a move," Star began to say when the door to the bridge opened interrupting him, it was Jeremiah who had looked like he had ran all the way here.

"Star, emergency news from the Britannia homeland," he said as the four people in the room walked over to him, "I reached Lelouch and Ms Kallens room first but he told me I should find you immediately," he said.

"Thank you Jeremiah, we better get to the crew quarters now," said Star as they rushed down the steps and entering the crews quarters where mostly everyone was gathered accept none of them were dressed for battle. Loyd was sitting at one of the tables with Cecile, Suzaku and Euphemia standing behind him as they looked at his laptop.

"It only just started an hour ago," said Loyd as Star looked at the laptop to see Milly on the news.

"What are they saying ?" Eren asked as Armin and Annie walked out of the Elevator dressed in their normal clothes. The bright blue light covered Stars body as he pulled off a screen from the laptop and tossed it to the the wall that was between where they were and the entrance to the bridge.

The screen got bigger showing Milly sitting behind a table in Ashford academy and there was picture of a large building on the top left side of the screen, "That's the capital Pendragon," said Guildford.

"They've already made a response to what happened yesterday," said Euphemia.

"Someone must have sent the news to them," said Lelouch looking annoyed as Milly then spoke up with surprising news.

"It is with great regret that I report that what remains of the royal family have surrendered after a student in this academy posted footage of the battle from yesterday online," said Milly as footage popped on the screen of someone looking out a window as the sky was lit up and the Damocles vanishing as bright blue flames covered it.

"Whoa did you see that," a male voice said as Millys voice spoke up from nearby.

"Rivalz get away from the window," she said sounding frightened as the image zoomed in on Drag who was flying above.

"Wait Rival recorded this," said Kallen looking over at Lelouch.

"He must have went to figure out what happened when the explosions of those knightmares went off," said Lelouch referring to the ones that were guarding the station. Their attention was brought back to the screen where Milly spoke up again.

"Those in the homeland will hope that the united federation of nations will pull back their forces to ensure the safety for the rest of their people," said Milly.

"Those idiots," said Guts looking annoyed as Star swiped his hand in the air and the screen vanished as he placed his hands on the table.

"You see what they're doing don't you," said C2 who was sitting on one of the tables, "Their making you all look like the bad guys,".

"But that's stupid, they fired off one of those damn things before Star blew it up," said Connie looking annoyed and Sasha nodded in agreement.

"Yeah and if we hadn't done that those people would be dead by now," she said.

"But of course they would want to show that," said Annie crossing her arms.

"Do we not have any footage of that flare firing in their direction?" Manami asked as a USB appeared in Stars right hand and he tossed it to Jeremiah who caught it.

"What is this?" he asked.

"What Manami just asked for along with the entire conversation we all shared wtih Prince Odysseus before the Damocles was destroyed, send it to Ohgi and have make sure all of it is broadcast," said Star looking serious as the bright blue light stopped covering his body revealing the serious look on his face.

"Understood," said Jeremiah before rushing towards the Hangar where his knightmare was being kept.

Star then took a seat at one of the tables putting a hand on his forehead while Hermione sat next to him, "Looks like there wont be any final battle after all," said Gino who had his head resting against his hand at the table across from them with Monica and Anya sitting with him.

"Which means will have to think of new plan, we said we were going to put an end to this empire of theirs and we should follow through with it," said Levi looking over at Star for his opinion.

"That's probably why they surrendered, so they can at least could keep some of their land," said Hanji as she put her hands together on the table, "But I'm with Levi on this, we cant know for sure if any of them will ever try to repeat what the previous emperor tried to do,".

"There is a simple solution then," said Cornelia getting everyone's attention, "We have some one new take the throne, someone who knows what the last emperor tried to do and survived after everything that has happened," she said before looking over at Nunnally who seemed surprised as she realized who Cornelia was referring to.

"Wait me," she said and Cornelia nodded with a smile on her face.

"It does seem like a good idea, after all you wanted to make this world a peaceful place for everyone," said Lelouch smiling before his looked turned serious, "But I have to agree also with the commander, the empire needs to go,".

"But not all of the empire is bad, some of it is good," said Monica getting up from her chair and so did Kallen looking annoyed.

"That's probably because you never heard how your soldiers killed innocent civilians," she said.

"No, the only important thing they heard about from the battle was probably Clovis death," said Suzaku as Euphemia looked down finding it hard to believe after learning Clovis ordered the civilians deaths.

"Enough," said Casca getting up from her table as she stood in front of it, "While you two argue the UFN members are probably trying at this moment to enter negotiations with them," she said as the two of them sat back down.

"I'm sorry its just, after everything ive learned it's still my home," said Monica and they all noticed tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"We have to reach Pendragon before they do," said Guildford.

"Then that's what we do, we maybe getting read of an empire but we can make something better instead of it," said Star smiling as he got up from his chair and started walking towards the bridge.

After the footage was sent to Ohgi he immediately gave it to Milly and after apologizing for her earlier words the footage was shown to the rest of the world, they now knew that the people who they thought were going to kill them, actually saved their life's. What also was revealed were the dead emperors plans to control the world with the power of the Ragnarok connection and so now even the empires citizens were speaking against what was left of the royal family.

They were lead out of the palace by the protecters and when they reached the outside they knew not to try anything for at one side flew the Lancelot Albion, Guren Seiten, Shinkiro, Prime, Jet who was once again being piloted by Eris and Primus wielding its large cannon.

On the other side were the four beasts, all the same size as Primus. Godzilla, Drag, Wolf and Snike. They knew whenever anyone was looking up at them and they looked down either growling or Snikes case hissing at them making them look down at the ground as they were lead to security trucks that would be taking them away. Star watched was watching them as he sat on Godzillas head with Excalibur in his right hand.

In the main room Loyd and Cecile had set up a camera, Nunnally was sitting on the throne. Standing to her right side was Lelouch in his Zero outfit, Star wearing his black and blue striped cloak with his hood pulled over his mask and then Suzaku who was dressed up as a knight of the round. Standing to her left was Cornelia, Euphemia and Guildford.

"We just got the all clear from ms Ashford, were good to go," said Cecile as she pointed the camera forward while Loyd went to go stand with with the rest of the protecters next to Jeremiah.

"Good morning everyone, as you all must have seen by now, the former emperor Charles Zi Britannia try to use the means of the Ragnarok connection to control the people of the world, but it's thanks to the efforts of the black knights and the protecters that this was put to a stop," she said gesturing her right hand at Lelouch and Star.

"I will not be taking over as Empress, but as of this moment I will be bringing the Britannia empire to its end and therefore I declare all areas are now free," she said looking determined and Lelouch smiled under his mask, "I know some of you will find it difficult with this change, but with something new I'm sure it will make this change much easier," she said as Star stepped forward.

"This will be start of the new peace union with every country who joins it will be treated as equals and its first main goal will be to heal all the damage the Britannia empire has done to this world," said Star, "Many life's were lost and ruined because of the empire, but together I believe the people of this world can start on path that's leads to peace and happiness,". The protecters cheered with more of the serious ones clapping while the only one from the former knights of the round that were cheering was Gino.

"We would also like to extend an invitation to the united federation of Nations to join us on this path, but when it comes to voting for important issues, Britannia's vote will only count as one," said Nunnally as Cecile gave the signal that the feed had now been cut.

"Well that went well," said Star as he pulled down his hood and removed his mask with Lelouch doing the same.

"Now we just wait for their response before leaving ?" he asked looking at Star who nodded yes. Not even an hour had passed and the UFN had contacted them to let them know they would be joining the peace union and an hour after that most of the former areas decided to join as well. They had also been told that the black knights had made the decision to send Schneizel to be locked up with the rest of the royal family along wit his assitant.

In the castles garden Lelouch, Kallen, Suzaku and Euphemia were sitting at a table while Nunnally was in a meeting with Cornelia, Guildford and Jeremiah and the UFN representatives which included Kaguya, Empress Tianzi with Xingke, Ohgi, Vileta, Todoh, Nagisa and Rakhsata who wanted to say goodbye to Gurens pilot.

"You know when I dreamed of the day that we could sit in this garden again, I didn't expect we would have to go through so much to reach it," said Euphemia with a sad smile on her face.

"You can still choose to stay, I'm sure the others would understand your decision," said Suzaku only to look nervous as Euphemia looked at him with an annoyed look on her face.

"Sorry but I'm going with you and that's final," she said before laughing as she hugged him, "Remember, we were separated from each other once, I don't want that to happen again," she said before Suzaku smiled as well as he hugged her back.

"Well we maybe back but I'm sure your enjoying the company we have with us Euphie," said Lelouch laughing as he watched her blush as she realized she and Suzaku weren't alone.

Kallen smiled as well before hearing her phone go off and she took it out seeing it was a message from Jeremiah, "The meetings over, looks like its time to go," she said getting up from her seat as thee three of them nodded in agreement with her before getting up as well. They walked to the back of the building with the Orion Omega not far from the it. The Protecters were waiting at the stairs while their newest members went to go say their goodbyes.

"You better not mess up the Gurens systems Loyd or I will find a way to make a portal to come after you," said Rakshata while pointing her smoke pipe at him. Loyd and Cecile decided to join the protecters to act as a science advisor and to keep an eye on the knightmares.

"If I was going to do anything to it I would have just made it better," said Loyd crossing his arms while Cecile laughed nervously.

"Don't worry Ill make sure he doesn't do anything to Major to it," said Cecile while Rakshata sighed.

"It's a miracle you've put up with him for this long Cecile, seriously what do you see in him," she said making the woman blush as she started walking towards the ship.

Kallen smiled over at the creator of her knightmare before walking over to Ohgi and Vileta, "I'm sorry about what happened yesterday," he said looking down.

"I should apologize as well, we just thought what we were doing was right," said Vileta looking down as she remerbered the look on Kallens face when she went to protect Lelouch.

"I understand, to be honest when I first learned about his geass I was angry with him, wondering if he had used it to control me so that I would follow him anywhere," she said before smiling over at Lelouch who was talking to Nunnally, "It may have taken a while, but I finally understood how I felt about him and I learned how much I mean to him,".

"You love him don't you ?" Ohgi asked smiling and Kallen nodded her yes.

"Almost as much as you love her," she said nodding her at Vileta, the two of them laughed before hugging.

"You make sure to look after each other okay," Ohgi said.

"We will and Vileta make sure he stays out of trouble," Kallen said looking at Vileta who just smiled as she held Ohgis hand.

"Don't worry ill do my best," she said.

Over with Lelouch and Nunnally who had just finished hugging, "My wish is finally coming true, but your not going to be here for it," Nunnally said with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry but this is the way it has to be, hopefully the UFN will take letting me visit someday seriously," he said looking worried since he wont be able to see his sister again for a long time.

"Big brother," said Rolo walking forward with the Gino, Monica, Jeremiah and Anya walking over with him, "I will make sure she stays safe, its least I can do for what ive done to you in the past," he said looking down as an image of him standing over Shirleys body flashed through his mind.

"Thank you Rolo, I know even without your geass you can still protect what you care about," Lelouch said smiling which surprised Rolo before he smiled as well as he remembered earlier that it was recommended by Star and Lelouch that he be freed, so that he could make up for what he did in the past.

"Don't worry, with us knights of the round she will be the safest person in the peace union," said Gino giving a thumbs up.

"Though I think it will be sad that I wont be there to see you marry Kallen," said Nunnally making her brother blush.

"Ill try to find a way to get work back to you when it happens," he said before noticing C2 walking towards them carrying a backpack.

"It was an honor serving you your majesty," Jeremiah said while bowing to the former prince now protecter.

"Thank you Jeremiah but my last request to you is to live your own life now," said Lelouch smiling as Kallen stood next to him.

"Thank you, I do have something in mind when I'm not protecting ms Nunnally, take care ms Kallen," said Jeremiah smiling at the women he knew would protect the former prince.

"You to orange boy," she said smiling but instead of looking annoyed he laughed as she and Lelouch stood in front of C2, "Last time I checked you said you wouldn't be coming with us,".

"I'm going on my own journey, with what time I have left I'm going to make sure all the gates to Cs world are destroyed so no one can go there again," she said smiling.

"Alone," said Lelouch looking confused.

"Worried about me are you, are you sure Kallen wants you worry about another girl that isn't her," said C2 while the young couple looked embarrassed by her suggestion, "Still easy to embarrass Kallen, but in the end I must congratulate you for falling for him, he really does love you," she said smiling.

"Your right, I do," said Lelouch taking Kallens right hand in his left which made her smile.

"She really is your queen, take care," she said turning away, but before she could go further.

"Take care pizza girl," Kallen said smiling as she leaned closer to Lelouch. C2 smiled before walking away as Lelouch and Kallen turned in the opposite direction towards the ship while over with Suzaku, Euphie, Cornelia and Guildford.

"It was wonderful seeing you again Euphemia, I hope you will stay safe out there," said Guilford smiling.

"It was good to see you to Guildford, though I'm not surprised since most of the time I see my sister your always somewhere nearby," Euphemia said smiling while Cornelia laughed before looking serious at Suzaku.

"Sir Kururugi," she said getting his attention and he looked nervous after noticing the look on her face, "Since I wont be going with you both and knowing the feelings you have for Euphie I give you my blessing if you wish to marry her someday on your journey," she said smiling while Euphemia blushed.

"Yes mam, thank you and ill make sure she stays safe," said Suzaku.

"I know you will, now you don't want to be late for your team do you," said Cornelia as she pointed that Lelouch and Kallen who were now boarding the ship.

"Right," said Suzaku turning around as Euphemia held his hand with a smile on her face before turning back to Cornelia.

"Sister make sure to think about your happiness okay, so give your own knight a chance," she said smiling while Cornelia and Guildford looked embarrassed before looking in opposite directions, but were still smiling.

Euphemia laughed as she and Suzaku headed towards the stairs, "Alright everyone's here along with the Knightmares that are at the back of the ship, so lets get a move on," said Star as he waved to the crowd in front of him who waved back as he turned around.

"Wait you made sure we dropped off their knightmares right," said Puck pointing at the knights of the round and Jeremiah. Star just gave him a thumbs up before they all boarded the ship. A few moments later it took off into the air as the people who were watching below smiled in thanks to the people who help get their world started on a path to peace.

After the ship reached space the newest members were called to the bridge, "So how are we heading to the next," Lelouch began to say as he entered, only for him and the others to look surprised at the sight past the screen. Hachi and Nana were sitting in the two middle seats of the bridge controls with Heavens light already inserted into the device below it. Star was sitting in the right side captains chair with Hermione standing next to him. The other protecter commanders were standing at her right in front of the steps.

Past the screen was a large black portal surrounded by a bright blue line, "Amazing isn't it, you should have seen the other way we used to travel to the world of worlds," said Hanji smiling.

"First time we went through one we fell for what felt like hours," said Levi.

"I don't think ill ever forget when I first saw a portal being made," said Ichigo smiling.

"I have to admit this does feel kind of exciting," said Euphemia as she smiled at Suzaku who smiled back at her.

"Yeah but whatever we face, will face it all together," said Kallen looking determined before looking at Lelouch who stood in front of Star.

"Before we go I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life, it's thanks to that day that I was able to realize whats important to me," said Lelouch smiling over at Kallen who smiled back at him before she hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Thanks Star," said Kallen.

Star looked surprised for a few moments before he smiled as he stood up from his chair, "No thanks needed, alright Hachi take us through," he said.

"Are you sure you don't want to fly us in yourself sir?" Hachi asked while Star shook his head no.

"I trusted you with Frame didn't I, I don't see any reason why I shouldn't trust you now," he said.

"We better not let him down," said Nana smiling at Hachi. He nodded his head before placing his hands on the ships controls as it began to move closer towards the portal.

"This does make me wonder how a sword can create a portal of this size," said Loyd smiling at the idea of learning how it worked.

"The device under the controls is linked to a large cannon thats at the front of the ship," Star said smiling while Loyd looked surprised by the way he answered it. Cecile hid her laughter at the expression on his face as the ship went through the portal and entered the world of worlds. None of the people on board knowing that the next world they would be going to would lead to a trap and the answer to a question Star had been looking for since his first fight with Dark in the world of fiction.

**Authors note: **So ends another part in a Star protects series. Now hears the hint for the next part in the series, the character in the worlds saids this word many times, **Goblins. **


End file.
